Las chicas no juegan fútbol
by Ake-x-Aly
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te repiten la misma frase una y otra vez? Aprendes creer que es verdad. Pero, y si algo inesperado hace que te cuestiones sobre si creer o no? La chica nueva de raimon detesta el fútbol, pero Aki y Endo tratarán de cambiar su opinión.
1. Chapter 1 Lluvia de balones y arroz

**¿Cómo explicar esto? Mmmm…. A decir verdad es el primer fanfict de inazuma que hago y no estoy segura de si lo haré bien… igual léanlo y si les gusta me dicen.**

**Capitulo 1**

Miré la entrada del edificio y suspiré lentamente. Apreté con fuerza mi mochila y me dispuse a entrar.

La escuela Raimon era bastante linda, era como si tuviera un aspecto agradable y cálido... ya sé, suena extraño, pero esa fue mi primera impresión.

Observé con detenimiento el enorme monumento en forma de relámpago, y me pareció bastante interesante. Miré el pequeño y mal hecho croquis que me había dado mi mamá de la escuela, pero realmente no le entendía nada. Aún así, traté de encontrar el camino a mi aula.

Caminé y caminé observando el croquis sin dar con el salón, y más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba perdida. Menos mal que había llegado tan temprano.

Seguí en mis pensamientos un buen rato, pero un golpe muy fuerte en mi pantorrilla derecha me hizo volver a la realidad.

Me volteé y me sorprendí al ver un balón de fútbol soccer.

—¡Perdona! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la voz de un niño a lo lejos, pero no volteé a verlo, seguía mirando el balón, debatiéndome en simplemente irme e ignorar lo sucedido, o reclamarle al niño…

—¿Podrías devolverme el balón? —Volvió a preguntarme. Me molestó un poco que todavía tuviera el descaro de pedirme el balón.

Finalmente decidí mirar al chico. Era un niño bastante peculiar; llevaba puesta una banda naranja en el cabello (ni idea de por qué) y era moreno. Vestía el uniforme del instituto, aunque ciertamente lo único que me preguntaba era: ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, jugaría fútbol a esas horas de la mañana?

La respuesta era algo obvia: Él era un entusiasta del fútbol.

Fruncí levemente el entrecejo, pero finalmente acepté devolverle el balón. Tomé impulso y me dispuse a patearlo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, escuché una voz en mi cabeza:

_El fútbol es una tontería_

Pero aún así pateé con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado lo que pasó?

Pues bien. Cuando me di cuenta, el balón no se había movido ni un centímetro. Entonces miré al chico, que me dirigía una mirada sonriente, pero no parecía burlarse.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Puedes lanzarlo con las manos!

Lo miré inexpresiva pero indignada. Tomé el balón en mis manos y lo lancé como mejor pude. Me di media vuelta y ni siquiera me molesté en ver si lo lancé bien.

—¡Gracias! —Gritó finalmente, pero seguí mi camino.

De regreso al edificio, me seguía molestando el hecho de que no supiera patear el balón, pero como dice mi papá: Las chicas no juegan fútbol.

Finalmente me fastidié y decidí preguntar a la primera persona que viera en dónde se encontraba el aula que me correspondía.

Así lo hice y por suerte llegué a mi clase a tiempo.

El maestro, como es habitual con los recién llegados, me presentó frente a toda la clase.

—Ella es Rino Suzuna, su nueva compañera.

Miré a todos inexpresivamente, ni siquiera les presté atención.

—Bueno, puedes sentarte en cualquier pupitre vacío —Indicó el profesor y así lo hice.

Me senté en un pupitre al lado de una ventana.

—¡Hola! —Me saludó una chica sonriente de cabello corto y oscuro—. Soy Aki, mucho gusto.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y miré por la ventana.

—Uhmmm… ¿De qué escuela vienes? —Volvió a hablar.

La miré poco tiempo y volví a voltear hacia la ventana.

—Veo que no eres de muchas palabras —Insistió.

Ésta vez no la volteé a ver, y ese fue el final de esa "conversación".

Supongo que perdí la mayor parte del día haciendo, exactamente, nada. Finalmente sentí la presencia de alguien mientras seguía mirando hacia la nada, pensativa.

—Esto… ¡Hola! Eres Suzuna, ¿cierto? —La voz pertenecía a una chica que parecía estar nerviosa.

Volteé y la miré. Una chica de cabello rubio y largo.

Asentí.

—Bueno, esto… —Aspiró aire y su cara de nervios se volvió una mirada de decisión—. Verás. Soy la capitana del club de gimnasia artística, y estamos buscando integrantes, así que ya que eres nueva, y probablemente no estés en ningún club, quería pedirte que consideraras el entrar en el nuestro. ¿Qué dices?

Me miró, esperando una respuesta.

Suspiré.

—Lo pensaré —Finalmente respondí, pero ya no dije nada más. La chica sólo murmuró "bueno" no muy convencida, y se fue.

Al final de las clases sólo tenía un objetivo: llegar a mi casa. Salí del edificio con la salida en mi punto de visión, y creo que eso era lo único que veía, porque en un instante, me sentí tacleada y mojada.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó una voz conocida.

Miré el suelo, que estaba a centímetros de mi cara y fruncí levemente el ceño. Me incorporé lentamente y miré a mi alrededor mientras seguía sentada en el suelo. Estaba llena de arroz y agua de pies a cabeza, y me moría de frío.

—Déjame ayudarte —Aki, la chica parlanchina de la mañana, me tendió la mano.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina y me levanté por mi propia cuenta, sacudiéndome la falda y el cabello.

—Disculpa, yo… —La interrumpí dándome media vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me detuve.

"_Equipo de Fútbol"_

Miré un pequeñito letrero en el suelo, parecía ser una etiqueta, y estaba toda mojada (y llena de arroz, también). Me agaché y lo recogí, después lo sostuve en mis manos.

—Sabes, a mí me gusta mucho el fútbol —me dijo ella amistosamente. Le volteé a ver—. De hecho, soy ayudante del club. Aunque… —Miró el arroz en el suelo— no creo que pueda hacer nada con esto —Puso mala cara.

Le di a entender que no me importaba lo que acababa de decir y seguí con mi camino. Seguido lancé el papelito como quien tira un pedazo de basura.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —Me sostuvo del brazo—. No te puedo dejar ir así de mojada.

Aki recogió un poco lo que se le había caído (o mejor dicho, lo que me había tirado ensima) y a duras penas comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que me dirigía.

—Sígueme —me dijo, sonriente.

Con el dedo me señalé.

—Por supuesto que es a ti, ¿a quién más?

Puse los ojos en blanco y a regañadientes la seguí. Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué.

Llegamos a una especie de cabaña vieja y desgastada, donde alcancé a leer el letrero en la entrada: _Club de Fútbol_.

Retrocedí algunos pasos y planeé escapar de ahí pero Aki pensó más rápido y me hizo entrar a la fuerza. Ciertamente era un lugar feo, apestoso y viejo.

—Toma —me ofreció ella con una sonrisa un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera—. Son míos, pero viendo la situación, mejor póntelos tú.

Me quedé inmóvil, mirando la ropa que Aki me ofrecía.

—Te puedes cambiar aquí, ¿sabes? Los chicos están en entrenamiento así que nadie vendrá. Si quieres puedo hacer guardia afuera en la puerta.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos y para el colmo de los colmos acepté.

Me coloqué la ropa lo más pronto posible (un gran récord, considerando lo retardada que soy) y abrí la puerta.

Aki me miró y sonrió.

—Te queda bien.

Salí sin decir nada.

—¡Oigan cuidado! —Gritó una voz masculina.

Rápidamente giré y ví cómo un balón de fútbol se dirigía lento pero seguro hacia mí.

Mi primer impulso fue el de detener el balón, pero rápidamente olvidé esa idea y me agaché con las manos en la cabeza, esquivándolo. El balón pasó sobre mí dejando una ventisca que me agitó el cabello, e inmediatamente colisionó con la choza de desagradable aspecto (por un momento creí que se caería pero no lo hizo).

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó el chico de la mañana, acercándose a mí.

Y finalmente exploté. Estaba harta de que primero atentaran contra mí y luego preguntaran si me encontraba bien. Mi paciencia estaba oficialmente colmada.

Me levanté y tomé mi mochila (que había tirado al suelo antes de que el balón se acercara lo suficiente como para golpearme) y dirigí a los presentes la mejor cara de odio que pude poner y sentencié con una sola frase:

—El fútbol es una tontería.

Me enganché la mochila al hombro y me fui sin siquiera ver sus expresiones. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y descansar de ése fatídico y aburrido día.

Continuará (si quieren)…

**Bueno, no sé si está bien de largo -_- pero bueno, que les pareció? Jejejejeje pues bueno, si quieren que publique más, me dicen porfis ^^**

**Ciao ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Gimnasia Artística

Las chicas no juegan fútbol

**Hola, hola! :D realmente me han motivado mucho con sus comentarios :I y me han dado muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia ^^ gracias a **Paooo-BB, katy loly Po0p, o0Michi Suzukaze0o, Shinobu Imadori **y** Rosenthal-Fire **por haber comentado :D Ah, Pao! Que genial que juegues fútbol! Yo también juego y soy portera ^^** **y bueno, ya no les entretengo :P**

Capítulo 2: Gimnasia Artística.

La alarma del despertador hizo su "beep" como todas las mañanas y yo hice mi trabajo de apagarla con un manotazo. ¿La razón de que suene tan temprano? Detesto llegar tarde, y tardo algún tiempo en desperezarme.

Me tallé los ojos y me levanté a trompicones, directo a encender la luz. Pero OH problema, mi pié se enredó en la sábana y me caí al suelo.

Me levanté maldiciendo mentalmente —ciertamente, cuando acabo de despertar me pongo de muy mal humor— y encendí la luz.

Más tarde me senté en el comedor para desayunar, andaba todavía adormilada y ni siquiera me había peinado —osease, cabello rebelde—. Pero era temprano, así que no me importó mucho.

—Buenos días Rino —me saludó mi madre sonriente.

Como siempre, no sentí la necesidad de contestar. Sólo asentí.

Estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja cuando mi papá entró al comedor.

—Buenos días Rino —saludó, al igual que mi mamá, con la mínima diferencia de que su tono era un poco más… frío.

—Buenos días —Respondí, restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer? —Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Bien —mentí. Por supuesto que no le mencionaría la palabra fútbol. Ésa palabra estaba prohibida en esa casa. Aunque, no me parece tan extremista.

—¿Ya has ingresado en algún club? —Preguntó mi mamá.

—No —seguí mi desayuno.

—¿No piensas entrar en uno? —Insistió.

—Bueno… —pensé, sin ganas— me han invitado al club de gimnasia.

—¿Gimnasia? —Preguntó mi papá.

—Sí. Artística —me metí un pan a la boca y seguí sin tomarle importancia.

—Me parece una buena idea —Dijo mi papá.

Ahí fue donde sí tomó importancia la conversación. Mi mamá y yo miramos a mi papá.

—A mí también —Dijo mi mamá.

Los miré inexpresiva, pero me moría por dentro. Jamás debí haber mencionado la "gimnasia artística".

Al terminar me fui directo al baño para peinarme una coleta y en el camino me crucé con mi hermanita. Ninguna dijo nada.

Tomé una bolsa con la ropa que me había prestado Aki y me dispuse a entregársela.

De camino a la escuela iba a un paso lento y despreocupado —pero yo no iba despreocupada, que quede claro—. Pensaba en cómo es que entraría al club de gimnasia artística; quiero decir, hacía algún tiempo que no hacía ningún deporte y la verdad no estaba segura de poder hacer alguna acrobacia o lo que sea que hicieran.

Al llegar al instituto me fui directo a mi salón. Me dirán paranoica, pero no quería que ningún balón me golpeara.

Como supuse, el salón estaba completamente vacío, así que sólo dejé la bolsa en el asiento de Aki y después me senté en mi pupitre a esperar.

El día estaba tranquilo. Las aves cantaban y el viento sacudía los árboles. Incluso se podría decir que las nubes estaban hechas de algodón.

Seguí mirando por la ventana y lentamente se fue llenando el salón. Justo cuando Aki entró, cruzamos la mirada; ella sólo apartó la suya y se sentó en su pupitre en silencio, aunque hizo una pequeña exclamación que no entendí al ver la bolsa, pero no me dijo nada. Qué suerte, no tenía ganas de ninguna discusión innecesaria. De pronto una chica me obstruyó la vista. Era la chica de cabello rubio del día anterior.

—¡Hola Suzuna! Dime, ¿ya pensaste tu respuesta?

Asentí. Ella me miró expectante.

—Acepto —dije neutralmente.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Bienvenida! —Dijo ella alegremente y justo cuando iba a abrazarme le dirigí una mirada cautelosa. Ella rápidamente lo entendió y se detuvo—. Ah, por cierto, soy Mai.

Asentí de nuevo.

—No… hablas mucho, ¿cierto? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bien —sonrió—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Más tarde, al final de las clases, Mai me guió al lugar donde llevaríamos a cabo las "reuniones del club". Era un aula con montones de aparatos como listones, pelotitas, aros, etc. Y ahí había tres chicas más, una de cabello castaño y largo, otra de cabello corto y negro y otra con dos trenzas color carmín.

—¡Hola a todas! —dijo jovialmente—. Ella es Suzuna, la nueva integrante de equipo.

Ellas se presentaron. La chica de cabello castaño y largo fue la primera.

—Bienvenida, soy Yuna —dijo dándome la mano. La estreché.

—Yo soy Kokone —dijo la chica de cabello escarlata. Me estrechó la mano más fuerte, lo cual me dio a entender que era una chica decidida.

—Yo me llamo Mao —Dijo la última simplemente sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—Ella no es de muchas palabras —Dijo Mai, señalándome—. Así que no se molesten si no les contesta.

Agradecí la advertencia, me ahorró problemas.

—Bueno, ya hicimos las presentaciones. Ahora hay que hacer una pequeña demostración a la novata —Dijo Kokone.

—¡Sí! —asintieron Mao y Yuna.

—Sabes —Dijo Mai— No sólo practicamos la gimnasia artística, sino que de vez en cuando también practicamos la gimnasia rítmica.

—Sí, ya sabes, esa en la que se usan aparatos en las presentaciones —Agregó Yuna.

—Mi especialidad son las mazas —Dijo Kokone.

—La mía es el listón —Dijo Yuna.

—Prefiero el aro —Apuntó Mao.

—Bueno, no presuman. Demuéstrenlo —les sermoneó Mai.

Kokone fue la primera. Ella tomó unas mazas y comenzó a hacer malabares con ellas. Acto seguido las lanzó alto e hizo un giro. En cuanto cayeron, ella las atrapó haciendo una especie de molino con ellas. Se miraba bien, pero me aburría.

Yuna hizo muchas figuras con el listón dando vueltas en un solo pie y pasándolo por todo su cuerpo de manera elegante. También me pareció aburrido.

Mao pasaba el aro desde su cuello hasta sus pies bailando armoniosamente y moviendo mucho la cadera. No me llamó mucho la atención.

Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que ni de broma haría algo como eso.

—Toma —Dijo Mai, dándome una caja con un moño, la miré de manera extraña—. Es tu nuevo uniforme.

Lo abrí y contenía una sudadera, un pantalón de deporte y una especie de traje de baño con mangas largas parecido al que usaban Mao, Kokone y Yuna. Era de color blanco con piedras brillantes. No planeaba usar eso.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Mai, sonriente.

No supe qué decir. Era algo… revelador.

—¡Vamos pruébatelo! —Me empujó hacia los vestidores y no tuve tiempo de reclamar.

Me lo puse y me quedó bien, pero nunca me había gustado eso de "exhibir el cuerpo" así que me puse el pantalón y no se veía tan mal. Decidí quedarme con él.

Al salir Mai puso cara de confusión —Obviamente era porque me había puesto también el pantalón—.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó.

—Está bien —Contesté, pero ya no dije nada más. Mai quedó contenta con mi respuesta porque sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Muy bien chicas hora del calentamiento!

—¡Sí! —Respondieron todas enérgicamente. Con tanta emoción que sólo pude pensar "Este será un largo día".

Todas se pusieron sus pantalones y sudaderas a lo que yo también me puse mi sudadera.

Salimos y ¿Qué fue lo primero en el calentamiento? Bueno, no era la gran cosa… solamente comenzaron a correr. Sip, a correr. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo detrás de ellas, sólo sé que dimos algunas vueltas alrededor de la escuela y al llegar al gimnasio donde seguiríamos el CALENTAMIENTO yo era la única que respiraba agitadamente y estaba llena de sudor —odio el sudor—. Sin embargo ellas no parecían estar extremadamente cansadas como yo.

—No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás —Me alentó Mai.

—A todo esto, ¿Alguna vez has practicado la gimnasia? —Preguntó Kokone.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me tiraba al suelo.

Tal como lo pensé, fue la peor tarde que había tenido. Me hicieron estirarme y estirarme sentada —No grité, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero yo no lo hice, ni siquiera mostré expresión alguna—. Y no se detuvieron hasta que mi cara llegó al suelo.

—Oye, qué extraño —Dijo Mai—. Tienes un cuerpo bastante raro. ¿Segura que nunca habías practicado la gimnasia?

Negué, de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Kokone.

—Porque nosotras tardamos años en llegar al suelo y ella en un solo día lo hizo.

—Es cierto —Concordó Yuna.

—¿Practicabas algún otro deporte? —Preguntó Mao.

Ésta vez asentí.

—¿Cuál? —Insistió.

Pero ya no dije palabra alguna.

Saliendo del entrenamiento me dolía el cuerpo. Sabía que pasaría, tanto tiempo sin ejercicio alguno y uno se oxida.

Saliendo de la escuela me crucé con Aki. _Rayos_, pensé.

—Gracias por devolverme mi ropa —Dijo Aki, indecisa, pero entonces se me quedó viendo— ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco roja.

Puse los ojos en blanco recordando mi entrenamiento basado en estiramientos de todo tipo y pasé de largo, ignorándola.

Al llegar a mi casa lo único que hice fue caminar directo a mi habitación y tumbarme en mi cama. Quedé dormida al instante.

Continuará (si quieren)…

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por comentar, sus comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo ^_^**

**Recuerden un comentario = Mi cabeza con ideas :P**

**-Aly-**

**Sayonara ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 Obligada a ver

**Hola de nuevo :B ya que he visto que me siguen dando ánimos, he decidido seguir con mi historia! Ah, y Pao! Jajajajaja a mi también me persiguen los balones, por esa razón aprendí a atraparlos (ser portera me ha salvado de muchos balonazos a la cara xD), pero bueno no estoy aquí para hablar xD ok aquí les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo ^^**

Capítulo 3. Obligada a ver.

Desperté con un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, era como si me hubiera arrollado un tren o algo así. Había olvidado lo duro que era retomar un entrenamiento tan duro, pero sabía que lo lograría si me esforzaba.

Bajé a desayunar y mi hermanita Hiyori ya estaba ahí, pero no la saludé.

—Buenos días Rino —Me saludó mi mamá—, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Fue un día espantoso —Dije sinceramente, pero en un tono neutral.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—La gimnasia es lo peor —me quejé sin tono alguno de queja. Un simple tono indiferente.

—Pues estoy segura de que la gimnasia es mejor que… —Comenzó a decir mi mamá.

—¿Mejor que qué? —Preguntó mi papá entrando a la habitación.

—Mejor que no hacer nada —Contesté agriamente.

—¿Y qué tal te fue? —me preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

—Bien —Dije.

—Hiyori, ¿Ya has hecho nuevos amigos? —Le preguntó mi papá a mi hermana.

—¡SÍ! —Contestó enérgicamente—. Tengo una nueva amiga, y se llama Yuuka. Ella tiene un hermano mayor que va al instituto de Rino, él está en el club de fútbol.

En un instante, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Mi madre me miró.

—¿Rino? —Preguntó mi mamá, preocupada.

Me levanté de golpe y subí a mi habitación por mi mochila. Ni siquiera me molesté en agarrarme el cabello y salí tal cual estaba de mi casa.

Al salir, el viento soplaba más que el día anterior y me alborotaba el cabello largo y oscuro, pero no me importó, sólo quería seguir caminando.

Ésa vez llegué al instituto más pronto que de costumbre y no me dieron ganas de ir a mi salón. Tiré mi mochila debajo de un árbol y me tumbé a un lado.

Miré el cielo mientras estaba acostada. Las hojas del árbol dejaban filtrar un poco de luz y más allá el cielo era de un azul claro muy bonito.

Por un momento envidié a las nubes. Flotaban en el cielo como si no tuvieran problema alguno y como si no les importara lo que sucediera alrededor… simplemente se dejaban arrastrar al gusto del viento. Nada más.

Me senté y abracé mis piernas. Decidí "desconectar mi mente" porque no quería pensar. Me sentía frustrada, principalmente.

Puse mi frente sobre mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos. Quién habría pensado que me quedé dormida.

…

Alguien se quiso hacer el gracioso. Estoy segura. Comencé a sentir que alguien me picaba la cara con una varita. Si, una varita.

—Oye… —Sentí que me volvían a picar. Parecía la voz de un chico.

—¿Hmm? —Gruñí confundida mientras abría lentamente mis ojos.

Había un chico de cabello plateado a mi lado, hincado. Lo veía borroso, y una vez que mi vista se acostumbró, pude ver al chico bien. Tenía una piel muy clara y unos ojos grisáceos muy peculiares.

Por un momento insignificante no pude recordar dónde estaba ni qué era lo que había pasado. Parpadeé.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Miré al chico sin expresión alguna. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cómodamente acostada debajo del árbol donde me había tumbado, me exalté y me incorporé rápidamente.

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí dormida? ¿Por qué nadie se dignó en despertarme?

Por lo visto alguien sí lo había hecho. Y era un chico que nunca en mi vida había visto.

—Estudias aquí, ¿Cierto? —Me preguntó el chico.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo… soy nuevo, y se me ha hecho tarde. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi salón? —Preguntó amablemente.

Miré al chico con frialdad, pero suspiré y asentí de nuevo. Recogí mi mochila del suelo y caminé hacia el edificio, él no lo pensó dos veces y me siguió.

—Por cierto, me llamo Shiro Fubuki —Se presentó amablemente, pero no dije nada. Me sentía ahora frustrada por no saber ni qué hora era ni tampoco durante cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormida.

—Oye, aún no te he dicho cuál es mi clase —Dijo el chico con preocupación. Cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando como si él no viniera detrás de mí.

Me detuve y me di media para ver al tal Shiro.

—Perdona —Dije fríamente—. ¿Cuál es?

Él me miró como si hubiera dicho algo muy malo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—Na-nada —Balbuceó.

Fruncí levemente el ceño. Él miró al suelo.

—Si… si quieres puedo preguntarle a alguien más —Dijo tímidamente.

Suspiré con frustración y exasperación.

—Como quieras —Dije sin expresión alguna mientras me daba media vuelta y me dirigía a mi salón. La verdad no estaba para perder más el tiempo.

Al entrar al salón, el maestro me miró con cara de: ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

—Lo siento —me disculpé indiferentemente y me dirigí a mi pupitre.

Miré el reloj de pared. Me sorprendí al ver que sólo me había retrasado veinticinco minutos; era mucho menos de lo que creía. Menos mal que había llegado al instituto todavía más pronto que de costumbre, o se me habría hecho más tarde.

Diez minutos después apareció el chico llamado "Shiro" en la puerta. Fruncí un poco el ceño pero rápidamente relajé mi semblante. Él recorrió el aula tímidamente con la mirada y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, rápidamente miró al suelo.

—Bien chicos, él es un nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Shiro Fubuki. Por favor siéntate detrás de Rino —Le dijo el maestro a Shiro.

Él dudó un poco pero terminó sentándose detrás de mí. Ni siquiera lo miré.

Pero como parecía ser usual en mi compañera de al lado, lo saludó amigablemente.

—¡Hola! Soy Aki, bienvenido.

—Gracias —Dijo él amablemente.

Después de eso, ya no les presté atención.

Más tarde, me dirigí al club de gimnasia dispuesta a seguir con el entrenamiento, pero me sorprendí al no ver a nadie. En la puerta había una notita: "Nos vemos en el campo de fútbol".

Genial. Lo que faltaba.

No tuve más remedio que ir allá. Comenzaba a frustrarme más y más.

Al llegar, no esperaba ver el campo tan lleno. Sentada en el pasto estaba Mai junto a Kokone, Yuna y Mao, quienes me hacían señas de que fuera con ellas.

Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a irme.

—¡Suzuna! ¡¿No vas a venir? —Gritó Mai.

Gruñí para mis adentros y caminé hacia donde estaban ellas, me senté con resignación.

—¿Sabes...? —Dijo Kokone cuando me senté—, el fabuloso equipo relámpago tendrá un partido hoy, y prometimos animarlos.

—¡Sí! Será emocionante —Dijo Mai alegre.

—Oye, ¿Y contra quién jugarán? —Preguntó Mao.

—Contra la secundaria Gris —Respondió Yuna.

—Ya ganaron una vez contra ellos, estoy segura de que ganarán otra vez —Dijo Kokone.

—Escuché que han incrementado sus habilidades —Dijo Mai.

Yo sólo las escuchaba, quedando fuera totalmente de la conversación.

Finalmente el partido dio inicio. Me di cuenta de que muchos integrantes ya los había visto antes, y eran bastante peculiares. Quiero decir, uno tenía rastas y una capa, aparte de unas gafas bastante extravagantes. El portero era el chico que me dio mi balonazo de bienvenida, y el delantero parecía ser el chico de cabello puntiagudo que a veces se le veía con el portero. Al lado de ese chico había otro de cabello rosado de aspecto ceñudo. También había un defensa gordo (demasiado, la verdad) y un chico de cabello azul que ya había visto antes. A los demás no les presté demasiada atención.

Los delanteros de Raimon dieron la patada de salida y corrieron velozmente hacia el lado contrario, pero dos delanteros del equipo contrario obstruyeron el paso al chico de cabello color crema, y él a su vez pensó en pasarle el balón al tipo de cabello rosado, pero estaba marcado. Pude ver que había un chico de cabello oscuro detrás del peli-crema, pero al parecer él no lo vio porque le quitaron el balón en un pequeño descuido. Los delanteros avanzaron con paso veloz a la portería evadiendo a los medio campistas y a los defensas. Ellos hicieron una especie de táctica que parecía tener una fuerza trascendental que no entendí muy bien. Entonces el portero hizo un movimiento agachándose (como un cobarde, pensé) pero al levantar la vista sacó una especie de poder que lo envolvía todo. Sentí una especie de escalofrío y cerré los ojos, me rehusé a seguir viendo.

—_¡Mano demoníaca!_ —Escuché decir.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y finalmente escuché el sonido del silbato.

—¡GOL! —El chico que narraba el partido gritó con sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos y vi el balón dentro de la portería.

_Qué decepción_, pensé, _y yo que creí que sería un equipo más fuerte._

Sí, esa fue mi impresión al ver el campo tan lleno, pero pensé que finalmente no valía la pena ver el partido.

Me perdí en la aburrida conversación de mis compañeras sobre quién era el más lindo de los jugadores y así pasó el primer tiempo con resultado 2 a 1, con Raimon en desventaja.

—¡Puf! Parece ser que el partido no va tan bien —Dijo Mai—. De cualquier forma no me sorprende, ya había escuchado que la secundaria Gris se había vuelto más fuerte. ¿Tú que opinas, Suzuna?

Todas me voltearon a ver.

—No me gusta el fútbol —Respondí indiferente mientras volteaba hacia otro lado. Sin querer mi vista se cruzó con un cabello plateado y una piel pálida.

Shiro.

Él estaba entrando al campo y después comenzó a platicar con el "entusiasta del fútbol". Éste a su vez saltó de alegría y llamó a sus amigos. No entendía mucho de que iba todo eso.

En el segundo tiempo Shiro entró al partido como defensa. Fruncí levemente el ceño, mientras que Yuna y Mao comenzaron a decir: "¡Oh, que lindo es Fubuki!"

No tuve el más mínimo interés, ya que sólo era el niño tímido de la mañana.

Dieron la patada de inicio del segundo tiempo. El equipo contrario hizo la misma jugada que al principio, avanzando rápidamente entre los medio campistas de Raimon.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Shiro…

Continuará (Si así lo desean)…

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :P Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Recuerden que un comentario en igual a mi mente creando muchas locas ideas xD **

**Bye bye ;)**

**-Ake-**


	4. Chapter 4 Discusión sin sentido

**Hello World! xD ok no ._. Bueno muchas gracias a o0Michi Suzukaze0o por comentar siempre :D te lo agradezco mucho =) Bueno, estoy segura de que sufriré mucho con este capitulo, la verdad… es que soy tan emotiva que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar (me puse en el lugar de Rino u.u) Pero bueno, ya no digo más porque luego lo arruino todo :P**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

Capitulo 4.

Dieron la patada de inicio del segundo tiempo. El equipo contrario hizo la misma jugada que al principio, avanzando rápidamente entre los medio campistas de Raimon.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Shiro…

Él hizo un movimiento al que llamó "Piso de hielo" y paralizó al chico que tenía el balón en su posesión. Inmediatamente tomó el esférico y comenzó a avanzar al lado contrario. Llegó a la par del chico de cabello color crema y le pasó el balón. Alguien trató de quitárselo y éste se lo volvió a pasar a Shiro, que a su vez le pasó el balón al tipo de cabello rosado, todo en una perfecta sincronización. Los tres fueron haciendo pases al azar hasta que llegaron cerca de la portería, el chico de cabello rosado hizo un tiro al que llamó "Dragón…" pero pensé que lo había hecho mal porque lo lanzó hacia arriba. El chico de cabello color crema saltó muy alto y alcanzó el balón, entonces comenzó a girar y expulsó el balón con una fuerza impresionante mientras decía "…Tornado".

El portero del equipo contrario fue vencido con facilidad y así empataron de nuevo 2-2.

Los tres hicieron un gesto victorioso y ahí fue donde presté atención al partido.

Los siguientes minutos fueron más tensos porque el equipo contrario de puso las pilas y les dio competencia. Ésta vez el portero de Raimon hacía una técnica llamada "Puño de la justicia" que hacía que no se le escapara ningún tiro.

Al igual que el portero contrario. Hacía una técnica diferente que no me llamaba la atención así que no me molesté en aprenderme siquiera su nombre. Aún así, detenía todos los tiros.

Lo admito. Miré todo el segundo tiempo. Pero es que me daba una sensación tan extraña, quiero decir… quería ver, y al mismo tiempo no quería ver.

También admito que el equipo de Raimon no era tan patético, después de todo, y que Shiro no era tan débil como parecía.

A pesar de la gran batalla, y al gran esfuerzo, según pude observar, el partido terminó en un mísero empate: 3-3.

En cuanto terminó, las chicas dijeron que ese día no habría práctica, así que me fui directo a mi casa.

Al llegar, Hiyori estaba haciendo su tarea en la mesa y mi mamá estaba haciendo la comida. Era temprano, así que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

Como siempre, no me molesté en hablar con mi hermana.

Mientras estaba comiendo mi arroz con pollo, Hiyori soltó:

—Mamá, ya terminé mi tarea.

—Muy bien…

—¡No! —Dijo ella, exaltada—. Me dijiste que me llevarías al campo del lago cuando terminara mi tarea.

—Lo siento mucho, hija. Pero hoy estoy ocupada.

Hiyori hizo un puchero.

—Le prometí a mis amigos que iría hoy a jugar con ellos.

—Bueno… —Dijo mi mamá pensativa—… ¿Por qué no le pides a Rino que te lleve?

Comencé a atragantarme. Hiyori me miró con súplica, y un poco asustada debido a que estaba tosiendo muy fuerte. Una vez que pude respirar bien, contesté:

—No.

—Pero… —Suplicó.

—¿Por qué habría de llevarte? —Le dije fríamente.

—Porque… —Pensó—… Porque hay… ¿Chicos lindos?

Le dirigí una mirada cortante, ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué no es eso en lo que piensan las chicas de tu edad? —Dijo torpemente.

—No molestes —Dije mientras me levantaba dispuesta a ir a mi habitación.

—Espera —Dijo mi hermana, tomándome del codo—. Te daré algo a cambio.

—Ah, ¿si? ¿Qué cosa? —Dije sin interés.

—Pues… pues… no sé… —Dudó—. Lo… lo que tu quieras.

Lo pensé muy bien. Esa cara de súplica me recordaba un poco a alguien…

—Está bien —Finalmente acepté—. Pero recuerda que me debes una.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo ella sonriente.

En cuanto terminé de comer fui a mi habitación y me puse un pantalón corto, una blusa blanca y una sudadera gris.

Llevé a mi hermanita al supuesto campo al lado del lago. Me sorprendí al ver que era UN CAMPO DE FÚTBOL.

Miré a mi hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eh, bueno, tú nunca preguntaste —Dijo sonriendo, nerviosa. Y seguido de eso salió corriendo al interior del campo. Genial.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, pero luego suspiré. Hiyori llegó corriendo con sus amigos que tenían una pelota de goma. Comenzaron a jugar a "quemados", así que no les presté mucha atención. Dejé mis cosas en una banca y coloqué el pie en ella para amarrarme más fuerte las agujetas. Comencé a hacer calentamiento, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que ejercitarme. Igual, de todos modos había perdido la práctica de ese día.

Me puse derecha y junté mis talones, separé los dedos de mis pies levemente y junté las piernas. Curvé mis brazos frente a mí y opté la posición de una bailarina de ballet. Lentamente, fui bajando, con mi posición recta y mis talones juntos. Luego volvía a subir. Así hice varias veces el movimiento hasta que me enfadé.

Recordé mis días de entrenamientos y arduo trabajo y retomé los calentamientos. Al terminar me puse a correr alrededor de la cancha de fútbol, mientras observaba a mi hermana jugar a las escondidas con sus amigos.

Cuando terminé de correr alrededor de la cancha, me di cuenta de que estaba aburrida, así que me puse a jugar. Sí, a jugar. No me puse a jugar como niña pequeña, claro que no. De puro aburrimiento me puse a hacerme la contorsionista.

En la banca del principio me puse de rodillas, luego coloqué mis palmas frente a mí y concentré toda mi fuerza en ellas. Lentamente fui levantando mis piernas hasta que estaban sobre mi cabeza completamente rectas. Hacía algún tiempo que no hacía eso.

—¡Pásame el balón! —Escuché a alguien decir.

—¡Gol! —Un niño dijo.

—¡Lo logré! —Esa última voz era la de mi hermana.

Me dejé caer hacia delante y coloqué mis pies en el suelo. Miré al campo y mi hermana estaba jugando fútbol. Fruncí el ceño.

Me acerqué a los niños que estaban jugando y me puse detrás de mi hermana.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Pregunté con un tono sombrío.

Hiyori volteó la cabeza lentamente hasta que dio conmigo. Su rostro mostraba espanto. Pero entonces ella también frunció el ceño.

—Pues jugando fútbol, ¿Qué más? —Obvió.

—Cuando se entere papá estarás en problemas —Sentencié, mientras me dirigía a la banca por mis cosas.

—¡Espera! —Gritó—. ¡Detente!

Me agarró del brazo y comenzó a jalarme, pero en realidad yo la jalaba a ella.

Entonces me soltó y se puso frente a mí.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó—. ¡Tú y papá sólo repiten la misma frase! ¿Qué acaso están locos?

—¡Ya basta! —Grité, esta vez molesta—. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Fue un impulso. Cuando me di cuenta, Hiyori estaba en el suelo, llorando.

Yo la había empujado.

—Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Un chico preguntó detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y ahí se encontraban cuatro chicos. Todos ellos del equipo de fútbol. Estaba el portero lanza balones, el goleador engreído de cabello color crema, el chico de capa extraña y el tímido Shiro.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Respondí, aún sin saber quién me había hecho la pregunta.

—Lo es —Respondió molesto el chico peli-crema—. No tienes derecho a lastimar a una niña menor que tú. Hiyori es amiga de mi hermana.

—No te metas —Dije, desafiante.

—¡Goenji! —Gritó mi hermana mientras corría y se ponía detrás de él.

No me inmuté pero aún así me sorprendió.

—¿Lo conoces? —Pregunté, indiferente.

—Él es el chico que juega fútbol que mencioné en la mañana —Dijo como si nada.

—Ah —Dije, siguiendo mi tono indiferente. Pero en realidad me molestó su tono, ya que anteriormente me había hecho sentir frustrada, pero entonces me dirigí al protector de mi hermana—. ¿Por qué la proteges?

Él puso cara de no esperar mi respuesta, pero siguió con su rostro reservado.

—Porque si fuera mi hermana no me gustaría que una chica que cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana le hiciera daño —Dijo con un poco de cinismo e ironía que no comprendía muy bien.

—No entiendo —Respondí.

—Si fuera tu hermana estoy seguro de que la protegerías.

Eso sí me sorprendió. Le lancé una mirada cautelosa a Hiyori.

—Es mi hermana —Dije con un tono de desprecio.

—Ella me dijo que era hija única.

—Pues me sorprende que le hayas creído —Seguí con mi tono indiferente—. Aunque no lo creas te creía más inteligente.

—Si tú tuvieras un hermano mayor, ¿Te gustaría que te dejara sola mientras que alguien te lastima?

Abrí un poco más mis ojos. Su comentario me molestó. Y esta vez en serio.

Mi hermana me miró con espanto. Yo tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pero no lo tengo —Susurré.

Todo a mi alrededor se fue distorsionando hasta que lo ví todo negro. Una luz se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que pude vislumbrar algo que había olvidado. Hace mucho tiempo…

**Eso es todo por hoy ya que ahora Sí sufriré más con el siguiente capitulo, así que ya me voy. Espero poder actualizar el siguiente cap. Más pronto porque ya voy aventajada. Nos vemos **

**Y muchas gracias por comentar, me dan muchos ánimos =)**

**Sayo ^^**

**(Ake)**


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdo: 6 años

**Vaya, vaya, así que finalmente me digné en volver! xD en fin, de nuevo gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz :B y perdon por haber tardado tanto (esas distracciones .) pero en fin. He aquí el capítulo 5. (Sufrí más que con el anterior, así que espero les guste u.u)**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo 5. Recuerdo: 6 años**

…—Si tú tuvieras un hermano mayor, ¿Te gustaría que te dejara sola mientras que alguien te lastima?

Abrí un poco más mis ojos. Su comentario me molestó. Y esta vez en serio.

Mi hermana me miró con espanto. Yo tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pero no lo tengo —Susurré.

Todo a mi alrededor se fue distorsionando hasta que lo ví todo negro. Una luz se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que pude vislumbrar algo que había olvidado. Hace mucho tiempo…

***Flash Back***

—¡GOL! —Grité con euforia mientras saltaba victoriosa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó conmocionado el chico delante de mí.

—Vaya, parece que juegas peor que una niña —Dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—¿Qué has dicho, pequeñaza? —Dijo el chico con una cara de odio increíble.

—Que juegas peor que una niña —Repetí.

—¡No te pedí que lo repitieras! —Dijo él, molesto.

—Sí lo hiciste, me preguntaste…

—¡Ya basta! —dijo mientras me aventaba y caía al suelo.

Comencé a llorar como la niña de seis años que era.

—¿Qué? —Dijo, exasperado—. Oye niña, no llores…

—¿QUE LE HAS HECHO? —Escuché una voz muy conocida. Un chico bastante molesto: Rikuto.

—Ella se ha burlado de mí —Contestó mi agresor a su vez.

—No me parece muy maduro pelear con una niña de seis años —Dijo Rikuto con ironía.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó mientras me daba la mano para que me levantara.

—Eso… —Me sorbí los mocos y me sequé las lágrimas con el brazo—… eso creo.

—Ven, ya no molestes a chicos más grandes que tú. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Pero… —hipé—… él me retó a jugar fútbol, y se ha enojado porque le gané.

—¡Oye! ¡La mocosa me dijo que jugaba peor que una niña!

—Tú ni hables. Para empezar esta niña está bajo mi cuidado y no permitiré que le llames "mocosa". Además, me parece abusivo de tu parte retar a una niña de seis años a jugar fútbol siendo que le doblas la edad. Y peor aún, molestarte por perder. Eres casi patético —Dijo, entonces me tomó de la mano.

—Marchémonos de aquí —Dijo hablando en un tono más suave.

—Sí —Apreté su mano y caminé con él.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos del chico anterior, Rikuto soltó una risita.

—¿Le dijiste a un chico de mi edad que jugaba peor que una niña? —Dijo divertido.

—No creí que fuera importante —Dije a la defensiva—. Además es cierto, yo le gané.

—Créeme, a ningún chico le gusta que una niña le gane, y mucho menos que se lo restriegue en la cara.

—Pues en ese caso los niños son unos bebés —Dije creídamente.

—Eres una creída —Dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Oye… Riku… —Dije, apretando su mano con más fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó. Su tono expresaba preocupación.

—Papá me ha dicho que… —Me detuve y miré al suelo—. Que las niñas no juegan fútbol.

—¿Eso te ha dicho él? —Preguntó él con seriedad.

—Me… me dijo que paso demasiado tiempo contigo… y que estoy descuidando mis clases de ballet —Dije con un hilo de voz—. También me dijo que me enviará a una academia de baile.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, ésta vez más molesto.

—No le gusta que juegue fútbol.

—Me parece algo tonto, extremista, y machista —Dijo Rikuto más molesto.

—Riku… —Susurré—… no sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir jugando fútbol contigo. Es muy divertido y me siento tan feliz… yo quiero jugar y ser más fuerte. Como tú. Y meterte un gol algún día. Eso es lo que quiero hacer.

Comencé a llorar.

Riku se agachó para estar a mi altura y me abrazó.

—No te preocupes —Dijo con suavidad—. Yo hablaré con él. Además, no importa a dónde vayas, yo siempre estaré contigo, aquí... —Dijo señalando mi corazón—. Algún día entenderás.

—¿Entenderé qué? —Pregunté, sollozando.

—Que la vida es dura. Y que no siempre estaré contigo para protegerte…

—¡¿Te irás? —Pregunté con espanto.

—No, no —Negó—. A lo que me refiero es, que cuando ya no seas una niña pequeña, y tenga que irme, comprenderás lo que te digo.

—Pero —Hipé—. No quiero irme, y no quiero que te vayas…

—Existe una manera de que siempre me tengas a tu lado —Dijo él.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté con ilusión.

—Sí —Respondió—. Tienes que mantenerme en tu recuerdo.

—¿Y si comienzo a olvidarte? —Pregunté.

—Pues en ese caso tendrás que tomar un balón de soccer y patearlo hasta que me recuerdes otra vez —Dijo, sonriendo.

—Está bien —Dije, sonriendo también.

—Te propongo algo —Me dijo—. A partir de ahora, deberás dejar de llamarme Riku.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Inquirí confusa.

—Porque tendrás que llamarme entrenador —Respondió.

Mi mirada se iluminó y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¡Gracias Rik… entrenador!

—Pero te advierto que tu entrenamiento no será fácil, ¿eh?

—No me importa —Dije, creídamente—. Yo puedo con todo.

—Eso espero —Dijo—. Y no lo olvides: El fútbol es divertido.

—Por supuesto que lo es —Dije sonriente. Tomé su mano y me llevó a casa.

***Fin Flash Back***

El recuerdo se fue alejando lentamente, y yo traté de estirarme para alcanzarlo, pero en un instante se esfumó.

—¡Suzuna, hermana! —Alguien me sacudía salvajemente.

Todo se veía borroso, pero cuando mi vista se acostumbró, mi hermana lloraba frente a mí.

Miré a mi alrededor sin expresión alguna. Estaba en el suelo y todos me miraban de una manera muy extraña.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y me costaba respirar. Hiyori cuando vio que la estaba mirando me abrazó muy fuerte. Pero seguía con mi mirada en la nada.

—Entrenador —Susurré.

Hiyori se alejó de mí y me miró con espanto.

—Suzuna, no lo hagas —Musitó.

Entonces reaccioné.

Me alejé de ella estrepitosamente y me levanté. Fruncí el ceño y cerré fuertemente mis puños.

Retrocedí lentamente, para luego echar a correr, pero el chico de cabello color crema me cortó el paso poniéndose ante mí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó.

Lo miré indiferente, pero traté de seguir con mi camino.

Él volvió a cerrarme el paso.

Traté de golpear su pecho pero detuvo mi mano.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —Dijo con un tono que no me agradó. Parecía molesto.

—Voy a casa… —Susurré.

—Pero acabas de colapsar —Dijo. Ahora parecía sobre protector.

Lo miré con los ojos encendidos, pero la mirada indiferente.

—He dicho que voy a casa —Dije firmemente.

Él dio la seña de querer decir algo pero entonces alguien lo interrumpió.

—Gouenji —Era la voz de mi hermana—. Déjala irse.

—Pero hace unos minutos estaba en el suelo. Sea quien sea, aún con su actitud, me parece un descuido dejarla irse a su casa así.

Iba a reclamarle, pero Hiyori no me dejó continuar.

—No importa —Dijo con voz pasiva—. Le sucede a menudo, pero no es nada. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa.

En esos momentos me sorprendía lo madura que podía llegar a ser mi hermana, pero recuerdo que algunos meses atrás, mi madre le había hecho la petición de que me cuidara cuando tuviera un "decaída". Por supuesto que Hiyori no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, lo viera como lo viera, seguíamos siendo hermanas.

Caminé en dirección a mi casa y ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de tomar mis cosas, más tarde me enteré que Hiyori lo hizo.

Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Al llegar a casa me fui directo a mi habitación y me encerré ahí lo que restó del día, sólo me senté en el suelo y me quedé ahí sin hacer o decir nada.

Al día siguiente Hiyori no se encontraba en el comedor desayunando. Ése día sólo hubo cereal y leche, y mi mamá no estaba en la cocina.

Finalmente, cuando yo ya casi terminaba de desayunar, escuché a mis padres teniendo una conversación en la otra habitación.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? —Era la voz de mi padre.

—Hiyori me lo contó todo —Contestó mi madre—. Sus amigos la invitaron a jugar fútbol y ella aceptó. Rino al verla jugar se molestó y tuvieron una discusión… entonces Rino… —Lo último no lo escuché, seguramente lo dijo demasiado bajo como para que yo lo escuchara.

—Entiendo —Dijo mi padre.

Cuando ellos entraron al comedor, yo fingí que estaba desayunando y ni siquiera les volteé a ver. Ellos tampoco dijeron nada.

Me fui al instituto en silencio. No llegué tan temprano como siempre ya que iba a un paso lento, así que cuando llegué ya había alumnos. Entre ellos se encontraba el molesto chico sobre protector del día anterior, quien me miró fijamente.

Lo ignoré y me fui a mi salón. No quería formar parte de una tediosa conversación acerca de lo sucedido.

Clases: aburridas.

Desde hace algún tiempo había perdido las ganas de estudiar, y no es que ya no lo hiciera o quisiera echar mi vida por el caño, simplemente me aburrían. Me fastidiaban. Ya estaba cansada de notas perfectas —que si me pongo a pensar detenidamente, me causaban más problemas que provecho, porque a decir verdad, pasé toda mi niñez tratando de ser perfecta—. Claro que no dejé que mis estudios se vinieran completamente abajo, sólo me volví una chica promedio que prefiere "calentar la silla" que platicar con amigas.

Estaba mirando hacia la ventana como siempre cuando sentí que alguien me picó la espalda.

Volteé con cara de pocos amigos. Shiro miró sus manos mientras las entrelazaba.

—O-oye… —Tartamudeó. Yo lo miré, esperando—. E-¿Estás bien?

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender de qué me hablaba. Me iba a dar la vuelta para volver a mi trabajo de "ver la ventana" pero entonces volvió a hablar.

—Bu-bueno, ya sabes… a-ayer…

Me volteé con sólo escuchar eso y no volví a prestarle atención. Finalmente desistió y no volvió a molestarme.

Continuará (gracias a sus comentarios, por supuesto)…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Si nos ponemos a pensar hoy escribí más que otras veces así que de nada (ok, olviden eso último). Bueno espero poder publicar pronto (en este momento me empeñaré un poco en "La espectadora silenciosa" así que be happy with this ;)**

**Bye bye.**

…**Ake…**


	6. Chapter 6 Secuestrada

**Hello World! :D gracias por comentar… cada vez que lo hacen mi cerebro piensa con mayor libertad y puedo seguir con el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Este capítulo me salió muy raro =/ pero bueno, fue divertido escribirlo :B**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

Capítulo 6. Secuestrada.

Ese mismo día, cuando el timbre de fin de clases había sonado, yo me disponía a salir del aula. Justo iba a cruzar la puerta cuando Aki se puso en mi camino extendiendo los brazos para que no pudiera pasar.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo con seriedad.

Puse mi puño en la cintura, esperando.

—Sé que no hablas mucho, me he dado cuenta. Por lo menos ten la cortesía de escuchar lo que digo.

Asentí con la cabeza indiferentemente. Se supone que debería ir al entrenamiento de gimnasia, así que esperaba que se diera prisa.

—Verás —Comenzó—. Endou y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo sucedido el primer día de clases que estuviste aquí. Nos preguntamos por qué detestas tanto el fútbol… digo, es que no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, pienso que es muy divertido y…

—Basta —Dije y me hice paso para poder salir. Pero ella no se dio por vencida, comenzó a caminar a mi lado mientras seguía hablando.

—Sólo escucha —Continuó—. Mira, la verdad es que queremos demostrarte lo divertido que es el fútbol y que no hay por qué odiarlo. Es más, en este momento están practicando…, sería bueno ir y ver la práctica… —Me miró—, ¿Qué dices?

—No me interesa —Respondí glacialmente.

—Pe… pero… —Comenzó de nuevo.

—No molestes —Dije exasperada—. Si no te molesta, tengo prisa.

Dicho esto aceleré el paso y tomé el camino corto hacia el gimnasio.

—No me iré hasta que aceptes —Dijo obstinadamente.

No dije nada y seguí caminando con paso rápido. Al llegar al gimnasio, Aki volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? —Preguntó.

Yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos y puse los ojos en blanco. Qué pregunta más tonta. Para empezar ella no tenía por qué haber ido, pero aún así la seguí ignorando y entré. Por supuesto que ella siguió sin darse por vencida y entró detrás de mí.

Al llegar, mis compañeras ya estaban ahí haciendo calentamientos. Todas me saludaron enérgicamente y yo sólo respondí agitando la mano indiferentemente.

—¿Estás en el equipo de gimnasia? —Preguntó Aki con asombro. Yo asentí levemente.

Rápidamente fui por mi "uniforme" y me vestí.

A pesar de que Aki me estuvo mirando durante el calentamiento, no le presté atención. Sabía que lo que quería era hacerme cambiar de opinión, y no dejaría que eso pasara.

Finalmente llegó el momento de que Mai me enseñara a hacer piruetas con dificultad. Pero entonces ella habló.

—Antes que nada, yo he querido preguntarte, ¿Cuál es el deporte que practicabas?

Lo pensé muy bien. La miré neutralmente y puse las manos en mi cintura.

—Tal vez no era un deporte en realidad —Respondí sin más. Me miró esperando respuesta, así que no tuve otra opción más que responder—. Ballet, ballet clásico.

—¿Ballet? —Preguntó Yuna—. Oh, yo también tomé clases de ballet. ¿Desde cuándo es que lo practicas?

—Desde los tres años —Respondí—. Lo había dejado de practicar hace un par de meses.

—Eso lo explica todo —Comentó Kokone. Yo comencé la gimnasia a los seis años, así que me llevas ventaja —Rió.

—Es cierto, yo inicié a los cinco años —Dijo Mao.

—Yo comencé el ballet a los seis años —Mencionó Yuna—. Pero lo dejé cuatro años después. Después comencé con la gimnasia dos años después, y he de decir que fue difícil comenzar de nuevo. Ya que tú sólo lo habías dejado algunos meses, no te habías desacostumbrado por completo.

—¡Ja! Y yo que creí que estabas hecha de plástico —Bromeó Kokone.

No dije nada. Volteé hacia atrás y Aki seguía sentada en las gradas del gimnasio.

—Bien —Dijo Mai—. En ése caso, no será tan difícil enseñarte a hacer piruetas profesionales.

Creí que había dicho "piruetas con dificultad", no "piruetas profesionales". En ése momento entendí que sería un entrenamiento muy complicado.

Me obligó a hacer mortales, principalmente, pero era estresante no tener que golpear algo antes de caer. Ya sé, extraño. Pero como sea, no fue tan difícil después de todo.

Los difíciles fueron los mortales hacia atrás con pirueta, esos en los que giras mientras saltas. Pero siendo honesta no me fue tan mal.

Aki se quedó durante todo en entrenamiento, y cuando salí de la práctica ella me siguió. Comenzaba a fastidiarme, así que me detuve en seco.

—No puedes seguirme hasta mi casa —Señalé con un tono receloso.

—Nunca dije que lo haría —Respondió—. Sólo evitaré que te vayas.

Era tarde. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, y no dejaría que esa molestia me retuviera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inquirí después de unos minutos. Ya me había hartado.

—Que me acompañes a la práctica de fútbol —Respondió complacida.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero pensé que era demasiado tarde como para que siguieran entrenando. Igual, si ése era el caso, no tenía tiempo para ir a ver una práctica de fútbol.

—¿Y si me niego? —Pregunté.

—No puedes —Respondió desafiante.

Así que ahora trataba de hacerse la ruda conmigo.

—Por supuesto que puedo —Dicho esto seguí con mi camino.

Entonces escuché un silbido, y seguido algo me cubrió los ojos y la boca. No podía ser posible. Maldecí mentalmente mientras esperaba a que me liberaran.

Cuando me quitaron lo que sea que tuviera en los ojos, fruncí notablemente el ceño.

Estaba atada a una silla, con manos y pies aprisionados y la boca con cinta. Me encontraba en la choza del equipo de fútbol.

_Deben de estar de broma_, pensé.

Ahí se encontraban Aki, Shiro, y las demás molestias del equipo de fútbol. Me parecía una situación bastante desconcertante y de haber tenido sentido del humor, me habría parecido graciosa.

Ellos me miraban seriamente y yo los miraba desafiante.

—Te dije no podías negarte —Dijo Aki con un tono burlesco y complacido.

Bufé mentalmente y traté de desatarme los nudos de las muñecas, pero no pude.

—Créeme, fue idea de ellos —Dijo Shiro apenado mientras señalaba a unos chicos que no conocía.

—Pues no es un modo convencional, pero por lo menos así podrás escucharnos —Dijo Aki.

De veras, ¿estaban hablando en serio? No podía ser posible.

Volví a bufar mentalmente. La situación se estaba volviendo realmente patética.

Nadie decía nada. Era como si no esperaran haber llegado tan lejos con su descabellado plan.

Comenzaba a desesperarme cada vez más. Todos seguían callados y yo tenía que ir a casa. Dejé caer mi cabeza en señal de rendimiento, y esperaba que con eso alguien dijera algo. Para mi sorpresa y mi suerte, funcionó.

—¿Qué hicimos para caerte mal? —Preguntó el chico que me dio mi bienvenida con un balonazo.

Ahí fue cuando se colmó mi paciencia. Por supuesto que no respondería debido a la cinta en mi boca. Se notaba que no lo habían planeado muy bien.

El chico de cabello color crema resopló.

—No podrá contestar si tiene cinta en la boca —Dijo. Al fin alguien con cerebro.

—¿Huh? —Masculló el porterito entusiasta.

Entonces el chico con cerebro se acercó a mí y —Agradezco eso— me quitó la cinta con cuidado.

Rechiné ligeramente los dientes pero no dije nada.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó alguien.

Los miré y abrí la boca, y luego la volví a cerrar. Bien sabía que si uno no tiene nada bueno que decir, lo mejor era quedarse callado.

—Contesta —Dijo el chico de cabello color crema con molestia en su voz.

Suspiré y fruncí el ceño.

—Me ataron y me trajeron aquí contra mi voluntad —Respondí—. Ese es un buen motivo.

No di seña de volver a hablar así que el portero volvió a insistir.

—El otro día dijiste que el fútbol es una tontería —Dijo—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dudé, pero todas las miradas seguían sobre mí.

—Mi padre dice que lo es y pienso que tiene razón —Respondí indiferentemente—. Y hablando de él, me matará si no llego a casa. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme ir? —Pedí con fingida amabilidad. Sabía que si no me dejaban, me molestaría en serio. Aún así mi voz seguía teniendo el mismo tono glacial de siempre.

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

—No podemos dejarte ir —Finalmente dijo el portero—. Debes saber que el fútbol es…

—¿Divertido? —Lo interrumpí con tono cortante.

—S-sí —Asintió desconcertado.

—No me interesa. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz —Dije fríamente.

Aproveché para tratar de desatar mis tobillos mientras que ellos parecían pensar que decir o hacer. Me quité los zapatos y deslicé los pies a través de las amarraduras que en realidad no estaban tan apretadas. Una vez que saqué los dos pies, volví a meterlos en mis zapatos. Pensé en qué debía hacer… busqué una salida: la puerta no estaba tan lejos, pero parecía cerrada. Mis manos estaban inmovilizadas, así que no había mucho que hacer con ellas. En el suelo, muy cerca de mí, había un balón de soccer. Existía la pequeña posibilidad de golpear a alguien con él y aprovechar para correr —Aún con la silla— hacia la salida. Pero había muchas fallas en el plan; una de ellas, y la más grande, era si la puerta estaba abierta o no.

Observé detenidamente.

_Bingo_, pensé.

La puerta estaba abierta. Lo sabía porque la vez que me había cambiado ahí, le había puesto seguro, y ahora no lo tenía. Estiré un poco la pierna para alcanzar el balón, pero hacía mucho que no pateaba uno, y bien había descubierto mi primer día en Raimon que realmente ya no recordaba muy bien cómo patear un balón. Aunque, a decir verdad, eso sólo era sugestión mía. Más bien, lo que no quería era patearlo.

Ahora eso tendría que ser cambiado. Eso, si realmente quería escapar.

Me puse en una posición más o menos cómoda y acomodé el balón de manera que pudiera patearlo. Divisé un blanco —Un chico con anteojos que tenía pinta de atarantado— y pateé el balón lo mejor que pude.

Para mi mayor sorpresa, pude hacerlo. El balón fue directo a la cabeza del chico, pero…

Continuará… (Gracias a sus comentarios)…

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Lo acabo de escribir en este rato así que no tuve tiempo de consultarlo con la almohada (xD), por lo tanto salió improvisado, y espero que aún así les haya gustado (por muy extraño que haya sido u.ú).**

**En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, comenten por favor :)**

**(y si no les gustó, también díganmelo ;D)**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**-Ake-**


	7. Chapter 7 Persistentes e irritantes

**De nuevo yo! =D bueno, sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo :)**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

Capítulo 7. Persistentes e irritantes.

Me puse en una posición más o menos cómoda y acomodé el balón de manera que pudiera patearlo. Divisé un blanco —Un chico con anteojos que tenía pinta de atarantado— y pateé el balón lo mejor que pude.

Para mi mayor sorpresa, pude hacerlo. El balón fue directo a la cabeza del chico, pero entonces el porterito entusiasta lo detuvo con una mano sin ninguna dificultad. Eso me dio a entender que en realidad no lo había pateado bien (eso, o si soy positiva, él era muy buen portero).

Bien. Plan A, fallido.

—¿Quién lanzó ese balón? —Preguntó el portero.

Todo indicaba a que yo lo había hecho.

—O-oye, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Qué no te habíamos amarrado los pies?

Entonces reparó en que ya no los tenía inmovilizados. Abrió los ojos como platos.

—Co… ¿Cómo te desataste? —Preguntó torpemente.

Pero no pude contestar debido a que un sonido hizo un escándalo. Sonaba como un "BIP" y ya lo había escuchado antes.

Hace unos meses, mi padre me había dado un aparatito que, según él, sonaría cuando no hubiera llegado pronto a casa. Osease, que en ese momento estaba en problemas.

Todos comenzaron a buscar de dónde provenía el sonido y yo aproveché la conmoción para planear otro "plan de escape".

Comencé a mover mucho mis manos y cuando me di cuenta, me sentí sumamente tonta. Descubrí que mis manos no estaban atadas a la silla, sino que estaban atadas detrás del respaldo de la silla. Lo cual indicaba, que si las subía quedaría liberada.

Así lo hice lo más rápido que pude y me levanté de la silla. Aún tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, pero al menos no estaba en la silla.

Alguien se dio cuenta de que me había levantado y le dijo a los demás, quienes trataron de detenerme. Pero como la situación lo requería, tuve que recordar mi entrenamiento en gimnasia. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y corrí unos centímetros para después saltar y dar una mortal hacia delante con pirueta, que me hizo pasar sobre el equipo de fútbol y caer casi en la entrada. Seguido salté y pasé mis brazos por debajo de mis pies para poder tener mis manos adelante y no detrás de mí. Divisé mi mochila detrás de unos balones cerca de la puerta, así que corrí y la abracé con mis manos aún atadas.

—Oye, ¡Espera! —Alguien gritó detrás de mí.

—¡Deténganla! —Alguien más ordenó.

Pero entonces aceleré el paso y con dificultad abrí la puerta aún teniendo las manos amarradas. Una vez abierta la puerta, ya nada me detuvo. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y no me detuve, a pesar de que me gritaban que me detuviera, y bla, bla, bla.

Una vez lejos del instituto me detuve respirando agitadamente. Miré hacia atrás y no vi a nadie, así que seguí el camino a mi casa con paso rápido ya que estaba seguramente en problemas.

Una vez que llegué a mi casa, mi papá abrió.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó molesto.

—Mi clase de gimnasia se alargó —Respondí indiferente—. Perdona.

Al decir eso me quité los zapatos y me fui directo a mi habitación. Me tumbé en mi cama y bufé. Agarré una almohada y la lancé prácticamente por la ventana. Que gran molestia era tener que soportar a todo un equipo de fútbol persistente y latoso.

Al día siguiente, me preparaba para lo peor. Quien sabe y esta vez me hacían algo todavía más descabezado o inusual.

Dicho y hecho. Justo al entrar al instituto, ahí me estaba esperando el porterito. A pesar de que era tan temprano, él estaba con su uniforme del equipo y un balón de fútbol. ¿Jamás me dejarían en paz?

—No puedes entrar —Me dijo él—. Para pasar, debes llevar el balón y evitar que te lo quite.

Me pasó el balón con el pie y éste quedó frente a mí. Bufé y lo pateé lo más chueco que pude y el balón salió volando. Él me miró sin habla y seguramente pensando en lo mala que era pateando balones. Con resignación fue por el balón y yo aproveché para seguir con mi camino.

—No te preocupes, puedes intentarlo de nue… ¿A dónde te has ido? —Escuché detrás de mí—. ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Esperaba haberme librado, pero no.

Al llegar al aula, ahí estaba Aki con el uniforme de deportes. No podía ser cierto.

—Sabes, no me daré por vencida —Dijo decidida.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —Dije glacialmente.

—Tarde o temprano te haré cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? —Dije desafiante.

No respondió. Solamente se acercó a mí y me jaló del brazo, haciendo que se me cayera la mochila. Pero no tuve tiempo de recogerla, porque ya me había arrastrado fuera del aula. No dijo nada hasta que llegamos al campo de fútbol.

—No sé por qué odias tanto el fútbol —Dijo—. Sin importar la razón, eso no te da derecho a insultar a quienes sí.

—No pretendo…

—Sólo guarda silencio y escúchame —Dijo interrumpiéndome—. ¿Ves a ese chico de allá? —Dijo señalando al porterito, que estaba junto con el chico de cabello color crema. Estaban jugando penales o algo así.

—Sí —Respondí indiferente.

—Bueno, ése chico de llama Endo. Él… ama completamente el fútbol. Es como si su cabeza girara en torno a él y como si no pudiera pensar en nada más. Sin embargo, eso que dijiste tu primer día aquí le dolió… y es que no ha dejado de mencionarlo.

—¿Y? —Pregunté con hostilidad.

Ella puso las manos en la cintura.

—Sólo observa —Contestó.

No tuve otro remedio más que hacerlo.

Los dos estaban haciendo mucho esfuerzo, uno trataba de meter gol y otro trataba de detenerlo. Entonces reparé en el rostro del portero llamado "Endo". Él tenía el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa en el rostro… su mirada indicaba dedicación y concentración. El delantero pateó el balón con una fuerza impresionante y pensé que ni de broma lo detendría.

Pero lo hizo.

Quedé ligeramente sorprendida, pero no lo demostré.

El portero se puso a brincar victoriosamente, cosa que me recordó a alguien…

"¿_Ves? Te dije que no podías contra mí. Soy el mejor portero y jamás podrás vencerme"._

"_Te aprovechas de que tengo siete años…"_

—¿Y bien? —Me interrumpió Aki.

—Déjame en paz —Respondí mordazmente y me fui.

De camino al salón de clases, trataba de recordar de nuevo lo que acababa de ver en mi cabeza, pero no pude.

Al entrar al salón recogí mi mochila del suelo y me fui a sentar a mi lugar. Ni siquiera había llegado a mi asiento cuando alguien entró y me saludó.

—Hola, buenos días —Conocía esa voz. Me volteé y lo miré sin emoción alguna. Era Shiro.

—Hola —Respondí indiferente.

—O-oye… en serio lamento lo de ayer. No fue mi intención participar en ése… ya sabes, secuestro.

No respondí.

—E-entonces —Continuó torpemente—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirle a nadie por qué no te gusta el fútbol?

Parecía que todo mundo estaba muy interesado en conocer mis motivos.

—No te incumbe —Respondí fríamente.

—Sabes —Siguió—, a mi hermano y a mi nos encantaba jugar fútbol, estoy seguro de que si lo intentas, también te gustará.

—No mentiré —Respondí hostilmente—. Pareces buen chico, así que te lo diré amablemente: Déjame en paz.

Dicho esto me senté en mi asiento y no volvió a insistir.

Más tarde, cuando estaba saliendo del instituto, alguien más trató de detenerme. Ésta vez era el chico de cabello color crema.

—¿Ahora tú? —Dije indiferente.

—Te equivocas —Respondió—. Vengo por cuenta propia.

—Déjame pasar —Dije exasperada.

—Crees que nos ignoras pero en realidad nos estás evadiendo —Soltó mordazmente. Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero no lo demostré. Tampoco respondí.

—Nos evades porque ocultas algo —Continuó.

—¿Tú que sabes? —Dije mordazmente.

—Porque algún tiempo lo hice —Respondió, también mordazmente—. Endo es un buen chico. Aunque no lo creas, él se preocupa por ti.

—¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por mí, si ni siquiera me conoce? —Pregunté con hostilidad.

—Porque aunque es un poco despistado, también se ha dado cuenta de que ocultas algo —Respondió.

Yo no dije nada.

—Ese movimiento que hiciste ayer, cuando estabas atada a la silla… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó, pero su tono seco siguió en su voz.

—¿A ti que te importa? —Respondí harta. Traté de seguir caminando pero él se puso frente a mí otra vez.

—Sigues evadiéndome —Dijo molesto—. Ahora responde. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Practico gimnasia —Respondí completamente irritada.

—Sabes, fue impresionante —Dijo de repente.

Ésta vez quedé algo corta.

—Uh… ¿Qué? —Dije esto último con un tono más elevado de lo normal.

Su mirada penetrante seguía sobre mí. No me agradaba. En absoluto.

—¿A ti que te pasa? —Pregunté molesta.

—Nada.

Dicho esto se fue, dejándome completamente confundida.

Continuará… (si quieren)…

**Muahahahahahahaha que tal? Lo hice en este rato así que ni tiempo de corregirlo xD pero bueh… creo que a partir de aquí, todo tendrá un completo giro… aunque, claro, eso se lo dejamos a los comentarios. Por cierto, a quienes comentan y a quienes no: ¿Cuáles personajes de inazuma japan quieren que aparezcan, los de un Principio, o los de FFI, o mezclados…? Como ustedes digan (y es importante que me lo digan porfis u.u). En fin. Como sea, espero que a partir de aquí, todo se vuelva más INTERESANTE! Muahahahahaha (mirada maliciosa).**

**Bueno, coments = Yo pensando! :D**

**Bueno, see you later, and bla, bla, bla. :)**

**Ake y Aly :B**


	8. Chapter 8 Fue mi culpa

**Jojojo! xD he vuelto! Y finalmente me digné en volver la historia un poco más… interesante :)**

**Perdón por haberme desaparecido pero digamos que se descompuso mi teclado y tuve que conseguir otro (¬¬) pero en cuanto lo tuve me puse a escribir y espero que les guste ^^"**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

Capitulo 8.

Finalmente, llegó el sábado. Aproveché para levantarme tarde y tener un merecido descanso. La verdad es que esa semana había sido agotadora y realmente me sentía cansada y fastidiada.

Mi mamá finalmente me llamó a las diez.

—Hija, también hace daño dormir demasiado —Dijo entrando a mi habitación.

Me froté los ojos, somnolienta y me quité las cobijas de la cara. Me levanté torpemente y me fui directo al baño a mojarme la cara.

En el "desayuno" yo estaba sola. Por supuesto que todos ya habían desayunado.

—Rino, necesito que me hagas un favor —Dijo mi mamá mientras me preparaba huevos con tocino.

—¿Un favor? —Pregunté mientras me servía jugo de naranja en un vaso.

—Necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo —Contestó.

—Bien —Contesté, y ya no dije nada más.

Mi mamá y yo fuimos al mercado para comprar los víveres para la semana. La verdad yo no estaba emocionada con esa idea. Planeaba pasar el día entero sin hacer absolutamente nada, así que esto arruinaba mis planes.

—¿Qué te parece si llevamos de esto? —Dijo mi mamá señalando algo. A pesar de que no volteé a ver, asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sabía —Dijo ella.

Volteé a verla.

—¿Huh? —Mascullé, extrañada.

—A ti no te gustan los nabos —Respondió, obviando.

Eso era cierto.

—¿Por qué no me prestas atención? Estás completamente distraída —Preguntó mi mamá exasperada.

—Perdona —Respondí.

—No entiendo cómo es que lograré acostumbrarme —Dijo con un suspiro.

La miré pero no dije nada. Justo en ese momento miré a alguien conocido detrás de mi mamá. Era Aki. En ese momento tuve la sensación que uno tiene al ver a alguien de sorpresa y en realidad deseabas no ver. Ahora más bien lo que deseaba era que no me viera.

_Que no me vea, que no me vea…_ suplicaba mentalmente.

_Que no me vea, que no me ve… rayos._

—¿Suzuna? —Dijo Aki al verme. Al parecer tampoco esperaba que nos encontráramos.

Mi mamá volteó y miró a Aki.

—Oh, ¿Es amiga tuya? —Preguntó contenta. Cuando ví la sonrisa que en su rostro apareció, sentí como si se me encogiera el corazón.

—A-algo así —Respondí torpemente.

—Mucho gusto —Dijo mi mamá, presentándose—. Soy la mamá de Rino.

—Hola, me llamo Aki —Respondió ella, pero yo notaba que no entendía mucho la situación

Entonces me miró.

—Oye… perdona por haberte obligado a ver la práctica de fútbol…

—¿Práctica de fútbol? —Interrumpió mi mamá.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Qué raro, hace meses que no juegas fútbol… ¿Ya has vuelto a jugar? —Me preguntó.

Esa fue la frase que lo cambió todo.

—¿Jugabas fútbol? —Preguntó Aki completamente estupefacta.

—¿No te lo dijo? —Preguntó mi mamá, sorprendida—. Ella juega fútbol desde los cuatro años.

La cara de Aki mostró más asombro que nunca.

—¿Desde los cuatro años? —Repitió y me miró intensamente.

Me sentí en una situación bastante extraña.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo irme un momento? —Pregunté mordazmente.

—Uh, claro —Respondió, confundida.

Miré a Aki y pasé a su lado mientras susurraba rápidamente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella sin pensarlo me siguió.

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, explotó.

—¡¿JUGABAS FÚTBOL? —Exclamó elevando la voz más de lo necesario.

Asentí seriamente.

—¡CREÍ QUE HABÍAS DICHO QUE ERA UNA TONTERÍA! —Alegó con el mismo tono de antes.

—Lo es —Respondí glacialmente.

—¿Dices que es una tontería y juegas desde los cuatro años? —Volvió a cuestionar, ésta vez bajando la voz.

Volví a asentir.

—¡Estás loca! —Gritó.

La miré mordazmente.

—Tú eres la que está gritando —A comparación de ella, yo tenía el mismo tono monótono de siempre.

Entonces se sonrojó. Trató de calmarse y se disculpó.

—Lo siento es sólo que… no entiendo. ¿Por qué detestas tanto el fútbol? ¿Alguna vez te gustó?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Alguna vez —Respondí.

Se calmó por completo pero seguía seria.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo odiar el fútbol?

Miré hacia otro lado.

—Eso no te incumbe —Respondí fríamente.

—Pero… —Susurró—. Yo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conoces —Respondí con más frialdad que antes.

—Porque… porque sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona —Soltó—. Y sé que tú amabas el fútbol.

—Tú no sabes nada —Respondí con un tono mordaz.

—No, no sé nada. Pero hay algo que me dice que tú amas el fútbol. Sé que quieres volver a jugar…

—No, eso no es cierto…

—¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE DE JUGAR FÚTBOL? —Ésta vez elevó la voz, poniéndome tensa.

—No te incumbe —Dije tratándome de controlar.

—¡AMAS EL FÚTBOL! ¿POR QUÉ HAS DEJADO DE HACER LO QUE MÁS AMABAS?

Sabía que hacía todo ese escándalo para que cediera, pero no podía evitar frustrarme ante lo que escuchaba.

—Detente… —Susurré.

—¿Jugarás? —Preguntó.

—No puedo —Respondí.

—¡¿Por qué no? —Elevó un poco más la voz.

Por más que traté de calmarme, no pude. Estallé.

—¡Sin mi entrenador no sé que hacer! ¡Todo lo que sabía de fútbol lo aprendí de mi entrenador! —Elevé la voz con exasperación.

—¡¿Por qué no? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¡Sin él no sé jugar! —Dije ahora con frustración.

—¡¿Y dónde está el ahora? —Subió el tono.

—¡No lo sé! —Grité esta vez con más frustración—. ¡No le he visto desde hace meses!

—¡Eso no es excusa para dejar el fútbol! —Me regañó.

—¡POR MI CULPA ÉL YA NO PUEDE JUGAR FÚTBOL! —Grité ahora con desesperación. Me dejé caer al suelo, presa del pánico. Me abracé a mí misma y miré al suelo. Mi cabello largo cayó sobre mi cara. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y no parpadeé.

—¿Suzuna? —Preguntó Aki con preocupación. Ahora su voz parecía sólo un susurro—. ¿Estás bien?

No contesté. No me moví. No hice nada.

Me quedé viendo al suelo sin mirarlo y abrazándome.

—Si él no puede jugar fútbol —Susurré lentamente—. Yo tampoco.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Aki—. Me he pasado.

No respondí. Seguí mirando al vacío sin expresión alguna.

Pasados unos minutos ella volvió a hablar.

—Oye, Suzuna, ¿No crees que a tu entrenador le entristecería saber que dejaste de jugar fútbol? —Preguntó con un tono suave.

Abrí más mis ojos. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—No lo sé —Susurré.

—¿Por qué no mejor lo piensas de esta manera? —Continuó—. ¿No piensas que deberías jugar por los dos?

Deshice su abrazo y la miré sin emoción alguna. Se levantó y me dio la mano para que yo también me levantara.

—En serio… ¿En serio crees eso? —Pregunté.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo —Sonrió.

—Pero… es que yo… —Dudé.

—¿Qué te impide seguir jugando? Que no te frene nada —Me animó.

—Mi papá me prohíbe jugar fútbol —Dije con molestia.

—¿Te prohíbe jugar fútbol? —Repitió sorprendida.

—Dice que las chicas no deben jugar fútbol —Respondí con desagrado.

—Eso no es justo —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—La última vez que jugué fútbol aún cuando él me había dicho que no, ocurrió algo muy malo. No me pienso arriesgar —Respondí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó Aki.

"_Riku, papá no me ha dejado ir a la final del Torneo de Fútbol Femenil… realmente quiero ir… ¿Podrías llevarme?"_

—Me fui a un partido de fútbol a escondidas. Era la final y yo quería que mi equipo ganara. Fue un completo error —Respondí y no di seña de volver a hablar.

"_Rino, no creo que deberíamos…"_

—Pero… —Continuó—. ¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres volver a jugar fútbol?

—A menos que fuera un chico, no creo que mi papá lo apruebe.

—Pero, dices que estás en el club de gimnasia, ¿no? —Dijo con una mirada muy extraña. Como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea.

—Huh… si pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo una idea.

Continuará (sólo si comentan xD)…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy… no me enorgullezco mucho de este capítulo pero… confío en que no es tan malo y que el siguiente será mejor (se emociona) ok, ok, no hablaré más de lo necesitado (:P) Nos vemos luego y espero que este teclado no se me descomponga también (.).**

**Bye, bye ^^ nos vemos**

—**Aly—**


	9. Chapter 9 Juguemos Fútbol

**PERDONENME LA VIDA! No había podido publicar nuevo capitulo y les pido MIL DISCULPAS! Y es que excusas tengo muchas -.-U (ya saben, tareas, exámenes, deberes extra escolares, etc. etc.) así que me disculpo de todo corazón! TT^TT espero poder volver a actualizar pronto, y es que ya viene lo interesante (según yo) y pues… DARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO! :D**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo 9. Juguemos Fútbol. **

Caminaba por la calle con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No podía creer que Aki me hubiera convencido de hacer semejante locura.

En ese mismo instante me encontraba vistiendo ropa unas tallas más grande y un gorro me cubría completamente mi largo cabello.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba sin muchos ánimos.

La idea de Aki no me parecía tan buena, pero la cara de súplica que puso fue… demasiado frustrante como para seguir viéndola —Además de que estaba segura de que insistiría hasta que aceptara—. Por tanto tuve que aceptar de mala gana…

***Flash Back***

_—Bueno, el plan es éste —Dijo Aki—. Le dirás a tu papá que tu entrenamiento de gimnasia se alargará. Al salir de éste, irás al entrenamiento de fútbol…_

_ —Espera… no pienso mentirle a mi padre —Objeté._

_ —¿Y prefieres no volver a jugar fútbol? —Preguntó sermoneándome._

_ —¿Por qué eres tan persistente? —Pregunté exasperada._

_ —¿Persistente? —Preguntó._

_ —Si —Respondí frunciendo el ceño._

_ —No es que sea persistente… es sólo que quiero ayudarte —Respondió con cierto tono inocente._

_ Fruncí el ceño._

_ —Yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras —Apunté._

_ —Aún así lo haré —Dijo con seguridad._

—_Como quieras —Respondí sin ganas._

***Fin Flash Back***

Así que ahora me encontraba vistiendo ropa de niño y dirigiéndome a la práctica de fútbol en el campo al lado del lago. Como si mi caminar no fuera suficiente, mi cara mostraba molestia.

Llegué al campo. Todos estaban entrenando como siempre… tenía muy pocas ganas de acercarme a ellos, así que decidí observar desde lejos. Me senté en el pasto y observé.

Aki estaba sentada al lado de dos chicas que ya había visto antes, pero no les presté mucha atención a ellas, sólo a Aki que miraba hacia todos lados. Parecía ansiosa.

En determinado momento, de tanto mirar hacia todos lados, dio conmigo, que estaba sentada desde hacía ya algunos minutos en donde me había colocado desde un principio.

Sonrió y me hizo señas de que me acercara. Lo hice de mala gana.

Una vez que estuve cerca, ella llegó a encontrarme.

—Viniste —Dijo sonriendo.

—Ajá —Mascullé sin ganas.

—¿Jugarás? —Preguntó aún emocionada.

—No lo sé… hace meses que no juego y… ellos son buenos —Respondí con monotonía.

—Juegas desde los cuatro años… algo debes de recordar —Insistió.

No respondí. En medio del silencio se escuchó un "Cuidado" y seguido un "Auch" de alguien en el campo.

Minutos más tarde, Aki se encontraba poniendo una bolsa con hielo en la cara del porterito entusiasta. Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar su conversación claramente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Aki con preocupación.

—Me distraje —Respondió él con pena.

—¿En serio? —Dudó Aki con inseguridad.

—¿Quién es el chico? ¿Es amigo tuyo? —Inquirió él.

Ahora entendía. El portero se distrajo viendo a Aki hablando conmigo. Algo me decía que ella le gustaba.

—Sí, es un amigo —Respondió ella extrañada—. Le dije que el equipo era bueno y que viniera a ver.

—¿Él juega fútbol? —Preguntó. No sé si de emoción o de exaltación.

—Creo que sí —Respondió ella.

—¡Hey, amigo! —Dijo volteando en dirección mía—. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Miré hacia los lados y me di cuenta de que me hablaba a mí. Aún así me señalé con indecisión.

—¡Sí, te hablo a ti! —Afirmó con decisión y con una sonrisa muy amplia—. ¡Anda, juguemos fútbol!

Dudé un poco. Finalmente la cara de súplica de Aki me hizo aceptar.

Entré al campo. Me presentaron al equipo y una vez me hubieron dicho todos sus nombres, yo me presenté como Rikuto, optando por el nombre de mi entrenador.

—¿Rikuto qué? —Preguntó alguien.

—Sólo Rikuto —Respondí con seriedad.

—O-ok —Respondió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno no importa, ¡Juguemos fútbol! —Dijo el portero animado. Todos asintieron con emoción y yo sólo puse cara de fastidio.

Me pusieron como medio campista. La verdad es que prefería jugar como delantera o portera, pero esos puestos ya los tenían ocupados Shuuya, Shiro y el porterito.

El juego estuvo dividido en 2 grupos del mismo equipo. En mi equipo estaban:

Endou (el porterito entusiasta)

Shiro

Someoka

Hiroto

Kazemaru

Kabeyama

Hijikata

Aunque admito que al principio me fue muy difícil aprenderme todos sus nombres.

En el equipo contrario estaban:

Gouenji

Tobitaka

Toramaru

Tsunami

Tachimukai

Fudou

Kido

Sakuma

Una vez en el campo, me vi acomodada en el equipo de Endou. Por lo tanto, tendría que jugar en contra de Gouenji… extrañamente me sentía un poco emocionada… tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarlo.

El partido dio inicio.

El balón era del equipo contrario. Gouenji y Toramaru se dirigían con paso veloz hacia la porteria de mi equipo, pero no me sentía completamente segura de poder detenerlos… confié en que Shiro y Someoka los detendrían, pero no lo hicieron…

Cada vez se acercaban más y más a mí… apreté los puños y me sentí ligeramente frustrada…

Gouenji era quien tenía ahora el balón… venía directo hacia mí…

"_Recuerda: no te quedes sólo mirando quién viene hacia ti, fíjate también en el balón, y concentrate",_ Decía mi entrenador…

Así que decidí hacerle caso al consejo de mi entrenador. Observé fijamente el balón.

Era el momento de volver a jugar…

Y lo haría por el entrenador…

Gouenji y yo nos quedamos frente a frente por una milésima de segundo… tenía que detenerlo…

**Continuará (lo prometo)…**

**Bueno, no me enorgullezco mucho de este capítulo, pero peor es nada ^^U**

**Prometo ponerme las pilas y mejorar! Y si me tardo mucho en subir capitulo, recuérdenmelo con un comentario! ^^**

**AH, por cierto! También estoy subiendo los capítulos en Facebook! ^^ **

**.com/Ake.**** en esta página ^^**

**(Búsquenlos en mis notas ^^) Ayúdenme a crecer como escritora ^^ :D (Un like no les cuesta mucho u.u)**

**Bueno, nos vemos… (Pronto, espero)**

**Bye bye ^^**

**Ake-x-Aly **


	10. Chapter 10 No me rendiré

**HOLA! Hice mi mayor intento por actualizar pronto, pero les diré que estamos en evaluaciones y… bueno, lo de siempre.**

**No sé que les vaya a parecer éste capítulo, pero espero les guste! :D **

**Antes de dejarl s leer, quiero agradecer a Michi Suzukaze y a Ignacio Alexis Perez Pontigo, por comentar siempre, y darme muchos ánimos tanto aquí en Fanfiction, como en mi página de Facebook! :) Muchas gracias! Ésta es para ustedes n.n espero les guste n.n**

**Sin más por el momento, he aquí el capítulo 10 (:O OH cielos! Ya voy en el 10! Wow! O.O). ^^**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo 10. No me rendiré. **

Gouenji era quien tenía ahora el balón… venía directo hacia mí…

"_Recuerda: no te quedes sólo mirando quién viene hacia ti, fíjate también en el balón, y concéntrate",_ Decía mi entrenador…

Así que decidí hacerle caso al consejo de mi entrenador. Observé fijamente el balón.

Era el momento de volver a jugar…

Y lo haría por el entrenador…

Gouenji y yo nos quedamos frente a frente por una milésima de segundo… tenía que detenerlo, pero no había movido ni un músculo cuando él ya estaba detrás de mí, corriendo hacia la portería.

—Novato —Dijo al pasar a mi lado…

No podía creerlo. Había perdido contra Gouenji.

Fruncí el ceño y volteé a verlo. Él ya llevaba algo de ventaja, pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr detrás de él… aumenté mi velocidad y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, le quité el balón.

—Creído —Dije fríamente al pasar a su costado y seguí corriendo hacia la portería contraria.

Me sentía como si volara como el viento, con el balón en mis pies y la brisa golpeando mi rostro… y entonces lo recordé.

Yo amaba el fútbol.

Pasaba por todos los jugadores del equipo contrario con facilidad, y me acercaba poco a poco a la portería. Me sentía tan bien. Y estaba dispuesta a anotar, pero alguien no muy lejos de mí, me habló.

—¡Déjame anotar, por favor! —Era la voz de Shiro. Bufé mentalmente.

Yo ya no era delantera. Shiro era el delantero.

Fui bajando la velocidad un poco y le pasé el balón a Shiro, quien lo detuvo con facilidad y se dirigió a la portería. Una vez en el área de penales, hizo un movimiento al que llamó "Lobo legendario" y anotó.

Quedé sorprendida. Ese tiro era estupendo.

Shiro se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

—Creo que seríamos un buen equipo —Me dijo.

—Quizás —Dije sin emoción alguna.

Me miró raro.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté con hastío.

—N-nada… es sólo que me recordaste un poco a una compañera que tengo… —Dijo torpemente y seguido se sonrojó. Me pareció extraño, pero aun así sólo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a seguir en el juego.

Al ver a Gouenji, éste me miraba serio y con detenimiento.

De ser la niña creída que era antes, le habría sonreído engreídamente, pero ahora ni ganas de presumir tenía. Por tanto no mostré emoción alguna.

Tiempo después, Gouenji tenía el balón en su posesión.

Los integrantes de su equipo le pedían el esférico pero él se veía más interesado en tratar de ganarme.

De nuevo estábamos frente a frente.

Sus movimientos fueron diferentes y volví a ser vencida, pero entonces volví a correr detrás de el. Ésta vez, él aumentó su velocidad. Yo aumenté también mi velocidad y llegué a la par con Gouenji. Él me miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando por el balón, sólo sé que en cuanto se lo quitaba, él me lo arrebataba a mí, y viceversa.

En determinado momento, los dos caímos al suelo, agotados.

Todos los chicos de inazuma se pararon alrededor de nosotros.

—¿Se cansaron de excluirnos? —Preguntó Fudou molesto.

—Oye, no seas así —Dijo el portero entusiasta, Endou—. En realidad fue muy divertido verlos combatir por el balón de esa manera.

—Es cierto —Dijo Tsunami, sonriendo.

Uno a uno todos fueron asintiendo. Todos estaban de acuerdo con Endou.

Claro, todos menos Fudou. Éste se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Como digan —Dijo en un tono mordaz y seguido dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Al ver que se iba, fruncí el ceño y me levanté como pude.

—¿Quieres atención? ¿Reconocimiento? —Dije con un tono cínico—, ¿O sólo estás celoso?

Se detuvo de golpe y se giró para verme con odio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste —Dije sin interés.

Gruñó molesto y alzó su puño.

—¿Quieres pelear?

—Me parece que el que quiere pelear eres tú —Respondí con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Chicos ya basta! —Dijo Aki mientras se ponía entre Fudou y yo—. ¡Con la violencia no se gana nada!

—Es cierto —Asintió el capitán—. Lo mejor será que dejen de discutir.

Me sorprendió ver a Endou con una actitud seria, así que relajé mi semblante.

—Bien —Dije.

—En ese caso, resolveremos esto con una pequeña competencia —Insistió Fudou, aún molesto.

—¿Qué tipo de competencia? —Preguntó Kido.

—Veremos quién de los dos es más hábil —Respondió.

—Fudou no creo que… —Dijo Sakuma.

—Me parece bien —Acepté.

Desde pequeña siempre me gustaron los retos, así que me agradó la idea.

—Pero Rikuto… —Objetó Aki.

—No pasa nada, sólo un reto —Dije con una actitud altanera.

—Pero acabas de… —Insistió, preocupada.

La miré mordazmente, entonces suspiró con resignación.

Tomé un balón y me dirigí a la cancha. Fudou caminó detrás de mí, aún bastante molesto.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es el reto? —Pregunté con mi tono indiferente.

—El primero el quitarle el balón tres veces seguidas al otro, gana.

—Me parece bien.

—Tú primero —Dijo él—. No quiero ganar tan pronto.

—Presumes demasiado —Le dije con fastidio.

A lo lejos, el equipo nos observaba.

Kazemaru fue el "arbitro". Sopló el silbato y comencé a correr hacia Fudou. Comencé con una velocidad normal.

Al acercarme lo suficiente a Fudou, él sonrió con malicia y en cuanto iba a realizar una barrida, se elevó con el balón y pasó sobre mí. Sonrió victoriosamente y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Perdiste tu turno. Ahora es el mío —Dijo, aún sonriente.

Me sacudí y me puse en posición. Planeé ver qué tan grandiosas eran sus habilidades.

Kazemaru sopló de nuevo el silbato y Fudou corrió hacia mí. No hizo ningún movimiento especial. Se veía bastante confiado.

No me moví, así que me quitó el balón con facilidad.

—Al parecer no eres tan bueno con la velocidad —Presumió.

—No sé de qué hablas. Pude leer perfectamente tus movimientos —Dije sin interés.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero rápidamente volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Mientes —Dijo incrédulo.

Kazemaru volvió a sonar el silbato, y Fudou corrió hacia mí con mayor velocidad. Al parecer le había molestado mi comentario.

Pero, sin embargo, seguía leyendo sus movimientos. Me moví algo lento y volvió a pasar con el balón. Su sonrisa era cada vez más arrogante. Yo sólo lo ignoré.

El silbato sonó, y Fudou sentía la victoria cerca. Al llegar a mi lado, hice un movimiento muy sencillo y cuando él pudo darse cuenta, el balón no estaba en su posesión. Su cara pasó de presunción a asombro.

—¿Cómo…? —Frunció el ceño, bastante molesto.

—Es mi turno —Dije ignorándolo.

Kazemaru hizo sonar el silbato, y ésta vez, planeé algo diferente. Hice la seña de volver a hacer una barrida, así que él volvió a elevar el balón. Yo subí a la par, y me adueñé del esférico.

Cada vez se veía más molesto.

Al sonar el silbato, corrí hacia él. Logré vislumbrar el sentimiento de peligro en su rostro. Así que, en un intento desesperado de ganarme, hizo un movimiento precipitado y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo tenía de nuevo al balón en mi poder.

Dio un grito ahogado, lleno de rabia.

En mi tercer intento, estaba a punto de quitarle el balón otra vez, pero sentí que algo me lastimaba el tobillo.

Caí al suelo inmediatamente…

_**Continuará… (Sólo si comentan eh?)**_

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? (¡Espero con todas mis ganas que así sea!) n.n bueno, espero también poder publicar de nuevo lo más pronto posible! Y si quieren regalarme un like a mi página del Facebook, donde publico ésta y otras historias, se los agradecería mucho! **

**Sólo busquen en el facebook: Ake-x-aly **

**Y encontrarán mi página. Ahí nos veremos :D**

**Besos, bye ;)**

**Aly n.n**


	11. Chapter 11 Frustración

**HE VUELTO! (Con las mismas excusas de siempre). Jeje, pero he vuelto y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?**

**Espero que éste capítulo les guste, ya que lo escribí en una o dos horas, jeje. **

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero sin más por el momento, he aquí el capítulo 11 :D**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo 11. Frustración.**

En mi tercer intento, estaba a punto de quitarle en balón otra vez, pero sentí que algo me lastimaba el tobillo.

Caí al suelo inmediatamente…

—Te lo dije, no puedes contra mí —Dijo Fudou altaneramente.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, y a pesar de que me dolía el tobillo, tomé el balón y pasé velozmente a Fudou. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello, volví a pasar con rapidez, y lo repetí una última vez… volví a caer al suelo por el esfuerzo y lo miré con arrogancia.

—He ganado —Dije.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido y molesto.

—¡Eso no es válido! —Objetó—. ¡Eso fue trampa!

—Te equivocas —Contradije—. Lo que hice fue limpio. Lo que tú hiciste, fue algo inmaduro y estúpido.

—No sé de qué me hablas —Negó.

—¿Me crees tonto? Yo sé que me lastimaste el tobillo a propósito —Lo acusé molesta.

—¡Estás loco! Tú solo te lastimaste el tobillo —Insistió.

—Tú fuiste el que me pateó —Insistí, cada vez más molesta.

—En ese caso quién te manda a ser tan débil —Dijo dispuesto a irse.

Me levanté con dificultad y lo miré.

—En ese caso, si yo soy débil tú eres un cobarde.

Él me miró con los ojos encendidos.

—¡¿Qué? —Exclamó.

—Lo que escuchaste —Respondí mordazmente.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Fudou me soltó un puñetazo en el estómago, sofocándome. Volví a caer al suelo.

—Sigues siendo débil —Dijo, y se fue.

Miré el suelo con furia. Apreté mis puños en el suelo y me dispuse a levantarme de nuevo.

—¡Espera! —Me dijo Kazemaru y me ayudó a levantarme. Puso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me llevó a rastras a una banca, a pesar de que yo trataba de soltarme. Fudou no me iba a dejar en ridículo tan fácilmente.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Esto aún no termina! —Insistía.

Me sentó en la banca y el resto del equipo se arremolinó alrededor de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —Me peguntó Endou.

—No te preocupes, ése sinvergüenza nos la va a pagar —Dijo Someoka, no sabía si lo decía por animarme o si lo decía realmente molesto.

—¡Haruna,trae el botiquín! —Gritó Aki.

—Oye amigo, ¡le diste una paliza! —Me animó Tsunami.

—Aunque terminó todo herido, jijiji —Se burló Kogure. Lo miré fríamente y su risa se transformó en una mirada asustada.

—Él es definitivamente un mal perdedor —Dijo Kido cruzando los brazos.

Sin embargo, Gouenji me miraba fijamente, y no sé por qué me dio un escalofrío. Eso me molestaba.

—Vaya, fue un gran desafío, ¿Desde cuándo juegas fútbol? —Me preguntó Endou.

—Desde pequeño —Me limité a responder.

—Eres veloz —Me dijo Kazemaru—. Me gustaría tener una carrera contigo.

Me pareció una gran idea, pero sería después.

Asentí levemente.

Haruna llegó en ése momento con un botiquín y me trató el tobillo. Me dolía un poco.

—Parece que no podrás jugar por el momento —Dijo ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"_Lo siento, no podrás jugar algún tiempo…"_

¿No podría jugar? ¿Justo ahora que había vuelto?

Mi expresión de furia debió de ser muy grande, ya que todos se callaron.

Miré a Aki molesta, y ella se puso nerviosa.

Se acercó a mí torpemente. En contra de mis principios, de pedí que me ayudara. Solamente quería alejarme de ahí.

A pesar de las objeciones del equipo, me fui acompañada de Aki. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me oyeran, mi enojo explotó.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —Dije molesta.

—¿A Fudou? —Preguntó Aki, y yo la miré dándole a entender que era obvio.

—¿Sabes cuántos meses tuve que esperar para poder volver a hacer algún deporte? —Me quejé.

—¿En serio? —Me preguntó Aki sorprendida. Yo había abierto la boca de más.

Suspiré con resignación.

—Tuve un accidente —Le dije.

—¿Por eso dejaste el fútbol?

—En parte… —Susurré.

—Lo lamento —Dijo ella—. No sabía que esto iba a pasar y… tampoco debí haberte juzgado sin saber qué había pasado.

—No importa —Dije.

Aki me llevó a su casa y ahí pude cambiarme la ropa de chico. Miré mi tobillo vendado con expresión de molestia y tristeza. Ella me dijo que mientras menos intentara forzarlo, más pronto sanaría. Por lo tanto, no más fútbol, y no más gimnasia. Eso me hacía sentir frustrada y molesta. Era algo que creí no volvería a vivir, y ahí estaba: con un tobillo vendado y un abdomen moreteado.

Gruñí con frustración.

—No te preocupes, ya sanará. Por lo tanto, ya nos la veremos el equipo y yo con Fudou —Trató de tranquilizarme pero no me ayudó para nada.

Escondí la ropa de chico en mi mochila y llamé a mi mamá con el teléfono de Aki. Le dije que caminando con ella me había torcido el pie al pisar una piedra suelta y que si podía venir por mí. Una vez en casa, mi madre me miró con tristeza.

—No puedo hacer ningún deporte —Susurré.

Mi mamá me preparó un pastel de chocolate con la intención de animarme un poco. Estoy segura de que recordaba la depresión que sentí aquella vez que tuve que dejar el fútbol.

El día siguiente me la pasé todo el día en cama, leyendo un libro o (sin que me viera nadie) revistas de deporte. Recordé lo mucho que me apasionaban y me sentí cálida por dentro, pero la sensación no me duró mucho debido a que recordé mi lamentable estado y volví a caer en la frustración.

Recordé aquella vez en la que Rikuto se lastimó un tendón de la pierna derecha y también tuvo que permanecer en cama. Su cara de molestia era tan grande, que tuve que animarlo jugando a pasarnos el balón con la cabeza. Mamá nos alegó que no jugáramos fútbol dentro de la casa y, al no hacerle caso, rompimos el florero de cristal. Tuvimos que comprarle entre los dos uno nuevo.

—Rikuto… —Susurré.

Al día siguiente tampoco salí de la cama, así que no fui a la escuela. Ya en la tarde, Aki me visitó para ver cómo estaba.

—¿Cómo estás? —Me preguntó.

—¿Se supone que tengo que responder? —Respondí con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó apenada.

—A todo esto, ¿Cómo diste con mi casa? —Le pregunté.

—Bueno, llamé para preguntar por ti, pero tu mamá me dijo que mejor viniera y me dijo cómo llegar.

—Ah —Me limité a decir.

—¿Sabes? Fubuki se veía extraño… me preguntó si sabía por qué no habías asistido a clases —Dijo ella.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Pregunté.

—Le dije que había escuchado que estabas enferma, pero que no estaba muy segura —Respondió—. Traté de hacerlo de manera que no sospechara. Pero en la práctica de fútbol me preguntaron cómo estaba tu tobillo. Al parecer les has agradado, bueno, a casi todos —Rectificó.

—Vaya… es un equipo bastante extraño —Mencioné.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí, bueno… el equipo en el que estaba no era tan entusiasta… y siempre me lo dejaban todo a mí… aunque, supongo que no me importaba… siempre me ha gustado la atención… —Dije pensativa.

—¿Estabas en un equipo? —Me preguntó. Me di cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta de nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Era un equipo femenil —Agregué.

—¿Qué posición jugabas? —Me preguntó emocionada.

—Delantera y portera —Respondí.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó—. ¿Cómo era tu capitana?

—Era una gruñona presumida y entusiasta al fútbol… siempre se esforzaba por llevar al equipo adelante… —Enmudecí de repente.

—Vaya, parece que era una gran persona —Dijo ella, —. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Miré al suelo.

—Rino Suzuna —Susurré.

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Eras la capitana? —Preguntó.

—Sí —Respondí.

—¡¿Jugabas fútbol? —Escuché la voz de mi hermana en la puerta. La había dejado abierta, y ella había escuchado mi conversación. Abrí los ojos, pasmada.

—Ay, no… —Susurré. Ella no debía saber que yo jugaba fútbol…

_Continuará… (si comentas)…_

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Lo escribí en una hora, jeje… soy más rápida cuando me quitan el Internet (u.ú). Bueno, espero les haya gustado (*-*) siento que cada vez, Suzuna vuelve a ser la misma, y como amo tanto a mis personajes… eso me hace sentir muy bien…**

**He de confesar que… estos últimos días tuve una especie de bloqueo de escritor… comencé a cuestionarme acerca de si la escritura es lo mío… cierta persona me dijo que no era así, y que mi manera de escribir no era buena, y no es que me lo haya creído al 100, pero es que como de por sí había perdido la "inspiración", comencé a cuestionarme… por supuesto, aún me falta mucho por aprender acerca de la escritura, todo cuanto sé de ello, lo he ido aprendiendo sola… recuerdo que cuando tenía 11 años escribía toda la historia en mayúscula y con guiones, algo así como:**

**YO: HOLA.**

**TU: HOLA.**

**(Etc.)**

**Con el tiempo he tratado de mejorar, y sé que con críticas constructivas lo lograré… perdón por esta confesión, no era necesaria… pero aún así, quiero su opinión acerca de mi manera de escribir y mis historias… ¿les falta algo? ¿Les sobra algo? **

**Sea lo que sea…**

**De antemano, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen mis historias y tienen la paciencia de esperar al siguiente capítulo… siempre que me comentan, me siento capaz de lograr cosas muy buenas, así que cada capítulo que escribo, es para ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias.**

—**Allie (Aly).**


	12. Chapter 12 Como si fuéramos amigas

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero s****in más por el momento, he aquí el capítulo 12 -.-U**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo 12. Como si fuéramos amigas…**

Aki quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Eras la capitana? —Preguntó.

—Sí —Respondí.

—¡¿Jugabas fútbol?! —Escuché la voz de mi hermana en la puerta. La había dejado abierta, y ella había escuchado mi conversación. Abrí los ojos, pasmada.

—Ay, no… —Susurré. Ella no debía saber que yo jugaba fútbol.

Pude ver el enojo en los ojos de mi hermana.

—Escucha, Hiyori, déjame explicarte… —Intenté decir pero ella negó y me interrumpió.

—¡Todo este tiempo me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que odiabas el fútbol! —Me reclamó.

Salió corriendo de mi habitación, y yo no pude ir tras ella para explicarle. Solté un bufido.

—¿Tu hermana no sabía que jugabas fútbol? —Inquirió Aki.

Negué con la cabeza y me dejé caer en la cama. Miré el blanco techo con frustración.

—Yo jugaba fútbol a escondidas —Comencé—. Mi padre siempre ha dicho, desde que era muy pequeña, que el fútbol es para los chicos. Que las chicas no juegan fútbol —Suspiré—. Siempre he jugado aún cuando mi padre me lo prohibió; esto siempre me ha causado problemas, ya que mi egoísmo ha lastimado a los demás…

No pude continuar. Sentí un nudo en la garganta que traté de disimular.

—¿Es por eso que decidiste dejar el fútbol? —Inquirió Aki. Yo asentí de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Hace un año tuve un accidente que me impidió realizar deportes, como te conté el otro día. A partir de ese momento me desanimé y ya no quise volver a jugar, pero entonces tú y el equipo de fútbol comenzaron a bombardearme y… vaya que me frustré…

Aki me miró apenada.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea… —Se sentó al borde de la cama.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No importa, de todas maneras. Ustedes me hicieron recordar lo mucho que amaba el fútbol y… me hicieron ver lo cobarde que fui al dejarlo.

A Aki se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡¿En serio?! —Preguntó.

—Sí pero… tendré que esperar para volver a jugar —Dije con frustración.

Aki sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la práctica? —Dijo.

La miré secamente.

—No puedo caminar —Apunté—. Además, se vería demasiado sospechoso que yo llegara con un tobillo torcido, ¿No lo crees?

Aki se sonrojó apenada.

—Tienes razón.

—Tal vez después —Le dije.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! —Soltó ella de repente—. Te traje los deberes de hoy, y los apuntes… para, emmm… que no te atrases.

Me dio su cuaderno torpemente.

—Gracias pero… ¿Por qué tanta atención? —Dudé.

—Digamos que el incidente del tobillo fue en parte mi culpa —Respondió.

—Ya veo. De todos modos, no es necesario… también fue mi culpa por haber aceptado el reto de Fudou.

Aki sonrió de una manera muy extraña.

—Eres bastante terca, ¿lo sabías? —Me dijo.

—Sí, sí lo sabía —Respondí.

—También eres muy creída —Agregó.

—Eso también me lo habían dicho —Dije con tono altanero.

Parecía que Aki y yo fuéramos… amigas. Era extraño, ya que estaba completamente desacostumbrada.

Aki finalmente tuvo que irse, y yo quedé completamente sola en mi habitación.

Estaba con la mente en blanco. No estaba segura de qué haría a partir de entonces.

Me parecía bastante arriesgado volver a jugar en secreto, pero en cierta manera, eso me emocionaba.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, estaba decidida a explicarle todo a Hiyori. Ella se sentó con gesto de molestia y ni siquiera me miró.

Mi madre se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Hiyori, déjame explicarte… — Intenté decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Eres una mentirosa, y no quiero escuchar nada de ti —Dijo cortante.

Me sentí apenada, así que ya no dije nada más.

Ese día no me sentía de buen humor. Además de que tendría que faltar de nuevo a la escuela; el lado bueno, era que mi tobillo no me dolía tanto como el día anterior.

Al igual que el día anterior, Aki fue a visitarme. Pasamos la tarde charlando de cosas sin importancia, pero me sentía bien al hablar con alguien después de mi etapa antisocial.

Dos días después, ya podía caminar bien. Aún no podía practicar deporte alguno, pero al menos ya podía asistir a la escuela.

Hiyori seguía sin hablarme, y eso me hacía sentir frustrada. Todos los días intentaba idear una manera de explicarle todo, pero todo intento era fallido.

Extrañamente, al volver a la escuela todo era diferente.

Como siempre, llegué temprano. Me sorprendió ver a Aki esperándome en la entrada del instituto con una sonrisa… como si fuéramos grandes amigas… como si hiciéramos eso todos los días…

—Buenos días Rino —Me saludó—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor, gracias —Dije un tanto incómoda.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Nada importante —Respondí evasivamente.

Ella me miró con sospecha, pero aún así no insistió; cosa que agradecí mentalmente.

Parecía que finalmente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a mi forma de ser.

Al entrar a mi aula, me sorprendí todavía más al ver a Shiro sentado en su habitual asiento; al verme se sorprendió. Sonrió tímidamente y me saludó.

—¡Rino! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a mi asiento.

Fruncí el ceño en señal de desagrado e incomodidad. No éramos amigos y mucho menos cercanos… me sentía extraña al ver que se preocupara por mí si ni siquiera me conocía.

—Bien, gracias —Respondí cortante, como siempre.

Pude ver de reojo mientras me sentaba, que Aki le dirigía una sonrisa apenada a Shiro y éste la aceptaba sonriendo de la misma manera.

Fruncí más el ceño, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Durante las clases actué como siempre. Solitaria y silenciosa; no me interesaba en lo más mínimo hablar con alguien… ni siquiera con Aki.

Al terminar las clases, no esperé a que ella se acercara a mí, ya que me fui directo a mi clase de gimnasia.

Al llegar, todas se acercaron a mí, y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por mi tobillo, que aún no estaba del todo bien; aún me dolía un poco.

—¡Rino! —Exclamó Mai—. ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó Yuna.

—¿Cómo está tu tobillo? —Inquirió Kokone.

—Vaya lesión… —Mencionó Mao.

Las miré con fingida amabilidad.

—Lamento haberlas preocupado, pero estoy bien —Respondí.

Ellas, extrañamente, se alegraron ante mi respuesta.

—¡Qué bueno! —Dijo Mai.

—¡Que alivio! —Agregó Kokone.

—¿Y cuándo podrás practicar otra vez? —Preguntó Mao.

—No lo sé. Aún me duele un poco, así que tendré que esperar un poco más —Respondí.

—¡Ojalá te alivies pronto! —Me intentó animar Yuna.

—Gracias —Dije, intentando moderar la voz para no sonar tan cortante como de costumbre.

Ellas me dijeron que podía retirarme si quería, ya que no podía practicar. Les agradecí, y me retiré.

Lo que no esperaba, era ver al obstinado equipo de fútbol sobre mí otra vez. Ya estaba acostumbrada a no tener que esperarlos y, al volver a jugar, ya no creía que seguirían insistiendo.

Pero no me acordaba de que en realidad todo seguía igual para ellos, ya que quien había vuelto a jugar era Rikuto, no Rino.

—No me interesa —Dije intentando actuar como siempre, antes de que ellos dijeran algo.

—Ni siquiera he dicho algo y ya me estás corriendo… —Dijo Endo desanimado… o al menos eso fingía.

—Dirás lo de siempre, así que prácticamente tengo derecho a hacerlo —Respondí, e intenté irme de ahí lo más normal que podía.

El problema era, que inconscientemente cojeaba del dolor. Intenté disimularlo, pero para mi desgracia alguien lo notó…

Escuché a los chicos irse así que me relajé un poco.

Lo que no pensé, era que no todos se habían ido.

—¿Qué te pasó en el tobillo? —Preguntó alguien atrás de mí. Esa voz la conocía, así que me congelé al instante.

Volteé hacia atrás mecánicamente. Gouenji me miraba glacialmente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, presa del pánico…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Continuará…

**Lamento haberme tardado una eternidad, pero me era imposible terminar el capítulo. Quiero que sepan que agradezco los Reviews y eso fue lo que me hizo esforzarme por terminarlo.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen por esperar tanto y espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos!**

**.-Ake-x-aly-.**


	13. Chapter 13 Intentando ser una chica norm

**Lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar (otra vez). Pero sólo puedo decir que por motivos personales tuve una especie de crisis de escritora y dije que ya no iba a escribir… pero bueno, heme aquí de vuelta. Y como tardé mucho, he alargado el capítulo para darles un poco más, jeje. Espero les guste.**

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

** Capítulo 13. Intentando ser una chica normal.**

—¿Qué te pasó en el tobillo? —Preguntó alguien atrás de mí. Esa voz la conocía, así que me congelé al instante.

Volteé hacia atrás mecánicamente. Gouenji me miraba glacialmente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente, presa del pánico…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sus ojos negros me miraban, a la espera de una respuesta…

—¿Y bien? —Insistió.

Fruncí el ceño con molestia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Aclaré—. Pero si tanto te importa, me lesioné en gimnasia.

Me miró sin inmutarse, como si no me creyera… el ambiente se ponía cada vez más incómodo. Nadie decía palabra alguna.

—¿Por qué tan interesado en mi tobillo? —Finalmente pregunté. Él me miró de una manera extraña.

—¿Acaso necesito un motivo? —Respondió evasivamente, sin deshacer su mirada glacial.

—A decir verdad, sí. No puede llamarte algo la atención sin motivo alguno —Contesté. No me agradaba en absoluto tener esa conversación.

Él estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien del equipo de fútbol lo llamó…

—¡Gouenji, ¿Qué esperas?! —Gritó alguien a lo lejos. Entonces me miró con gesto de que la discusión quedaba pospuesta.

A falta de interés, simplemente me dispuse a irme a mi casa, pero Aki se cruzó en mi camino.

—¿Ya te vas? —Me preguntó.

—Si —Me limité a decir.

—¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? —Inquirió.

—Uh, ¿Qué cosa? —Dudé. Ella me miró con obviedad.

—Pues… parecía que tu y Gouenji se iban a comer o algo así… —Dijo Aki… parecía dudar.

—Él simplemente no me agrada —Respondí sin interés.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Preguntó de repente. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta… ella me miraba con los ojos iluminados.

—N-nada… —Murmuré sin gracia.

—Natsumi y Haruna van a ir de compras… ¿Quieres venir? —Me miraba a la espera… sus ojos oscuros se le veían brillantes.

—Yo… no creo que pueda… —Murmuré indecisa.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó ella desilusionada.

—Porque no debo caminar más de lo necesario —Observé—. Además… las compras no son lo mío…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Inquirió.

—Porque mi tobillo aún no se recupera…

—No, no eso… ¿No te gusta ir de compras? —Mencionó interrumpiendo completamente mi explicación.

—Ya te dije… no es lo mío —Repetí con molestia.

—¿Es que acaso no salías de compras con tus amigas? —Insistió.

—¿Cuáles amigas? —Pregunté.

Me miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio no tenías amigas? ¿Qué hay de tu equipo de fútbol?

—Prefería entrenar… no me gusta ir de compras… así de sencillo —Sentencié.

—Bueno… si así lo dices… está bien —Se rindió para mi sorpresa y seguido sonrió.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos…

—¡Aki! ¿Vas a venir? —Preguntó una de las ayudantes del equipo…

Aki volteó a ver a las dos chicas y gritó:

—¡Ya voy! —Seguido me miró sonriendo—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Asentí con la cabeza y la observé darse la vuelta, yéndose. Escuché el sonido de una bocina, alguien hacía sonar el claxon detrás de mí así que volteé a ver. Me encontré con el auto gris de mi mamá, y a ella conduciendo. Atrás se encontraba Hiyori, quien seguía ignorándome. Caminé en silencio al auto y me subí sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, Rino? —Me preguntó mi madre.

—Bien —Me limité a decir. Y el resto del camino nadie dijo palabra alguna.

…

Al día siguiente me llevaron también a la escuela, ya que mi mamá se preocupaba por mi tobillo. Antes de bajarme mi mamá me detuvo.

—Rino, hoy tengo que ir a hacer algo importante por la tarde con tu padre. Seguramente llegaremos bastante noche. ¿No hay problema si caminas hoy a casa? —Mencionó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Caminaré lentamente —Dije para calmarla.

—De acuerdo —Asintió—. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré —Respondí. Bajé del auto y cerré la puerta. Sujeté mi mochila con fuerza y entré al instituto. Aki estaba en la entrada charlando con Endou animadamente. Por los movimientos que hacía el portero, parecía que le contaba sobre alguna técnica nueva o algo así.

Pasé lo más sigilosa que pude pero aún así Aki se percató de mi presencia.

—¡Rino! ¡Buenos días! —Me saludó enérgicamente.

Me detuve y la volteé a ver. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi salón.

Al llegar a mi butaca me senté y me dediqué a mirar la ventana, como ya era costumbre en mí.

Minutos más tarde escuché a Shiro saludarme amablemente. Volteé a mirarlo y, intentando ignorar las ganas de ignorarlo, asentí como cuando Aki me saludó. Él pareció sorprendido y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos y volví a mirar la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de mi mano.

Cuando las clases terminaron no quería ir a mi casa. Me pareció extraño ya que siempre quiero correr lo más pronto posible y huir de la escuela, pero esta vez no tenía prisa. Miré el campo de fútbol mientras salía y el equipo de fútbol todavía no se encontraba ahí. Con paso lento me acerqué a la cancha y me situé en una portería. Había un balón que seguramente alguien había olvidado guardar, así que lo tomé entre mis manos y sin poderlo evitar, comencé a botarlo en mi cabeza, comenzando a contar: uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y al llegar al diez finalmente lo dejé caer. Odiaba el hecho de que mi tobillo estuviera todavía lastimado… aunque pensándolo bien, me había lastimado el tobillo izquierdo… yo pateaba con el pie derecho. Sin hacer esfuerzo en mi pierna izquierda, pateé el balón lo más fuerte que pude, limitándome por el tobillo lastimado. De estar en la portería, el balón cruzó el campo entero y entró en la portería contraria. Me sentí muy bien, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…

Crucé la cancha y tomé el balón. Se veía desgastado.

Mi tobillo comenzó a molestar un poco, así que dejé el campo de fútbol y me senté en el césped, detrás de un árbol; colocando el balón sobre mis piernas. Recargué la cabeza en el tronco y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome cálida por dentro. Era una sensación leve, pero tranquilizante. Abrí los ojos y miré las palmas de mis manos. Se veían ásperas y tenían una que otra cicatriz. Aún tenían el recuerdo de cuando era portera…

—_¡Oh, rayos! _—Escuché a alguien decir.

—_¿Qué sucede Endou? —_Preguntó alguien. Parecía ser Gouenji.

—_Dejé mi balón justo aquí y ya no está… _—Dijo con un tono bastante dramático.

—_Te dije que no dejaras el balón aquí _—Sermoneó otro chico. Kido, me parece.

—_No creí que alguien quisiera robarse mi balón _—Se excusó Endou.

Miré el balón en mis piernas.

—Así que el balón es de Endou… —Susurré algo triste.

Un momento.

¿No planeaba quedarme con ese balón, verdad?

Por supuesto que no… papá no me dejaría entrar a casa con él.

Suspiré y miré el balón desilusionada. Lo tomé en mis manos y me decidí a devolverlo.

Me levanté como pude y dejé mi mochila en el suelo. Oculta detrás del árbol me cercioré de que nadie me veía y con mi pierna derecha pateé el balón en dirección al equipo de fútbol y en cuanto lo hice me oculté de nuevo atrás del árbol, pero sin dejar de ver. El balón, sin que yo lo previera, golpeó exactamente la cabeza del portero entusiasta y recordé mi gran puntería de antaño; al parecer aún no la había perdido.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó Endou mientras se tocaba la nuca.

—¿Se encuentra bien, capitán? —Preguntó el tipo gordo, Kabeyama.

—¿Estás bien, Endou? —Preguntaban todos y, al instante, miraron hacia donde yo me encontraba, por lo que me oculté al instante.

—¿De dónde salió ese balón? —Preguntó Kazemaru.

Shiro tomó el balón en sus manos.

—¿Este no es el balón que buscabas? —Le preguntó a Endou, quien seguía tocando su cabeza.

—¡¿Mi balón?! —Se apresuró a decir y al instante lo tomó—. ¡Sí! ¡Éste es mi balón!

Y seguido lo abrazó como a un objeto muy preciado.

—¡Creí que no lo volvería a ver! —Exclamó.

—Me pregunto quién habrá pateado el balón… —Mencionó Tsunami mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Propongo que vayamos a ver. El responsable debe estar allá atrás —Propuso Hijikata señalando el árbol donde me ocultaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, presa de los nervios.

—Sea quien sea, ¡Patea con una fuerza impresionante! —Dijo Endou—. ¡Vayamos a ver!

—¡Sí! —Asintieron casi todos ellos y comenzaron a caminar hacia mi escondite. Al instante planeé una manera de huir, pero al no ver una salida, miré la copa del árbol. Yo era buena trepando árboles. Recordé que era una mala idea trepar un árbol con falda, pero no tenía tiempo para planear otra cosa. Tomé mi mochila y comencé a trepar el frondoso árbol lo más rápido que me permitía mi tobillo. Subí lo más que pude y traté de ocultarme entre las ramas, mientras guardaba silencio.

Los chicos, al ver que no había nadie, no perdieron más el tiempo y regresaron al campo de fútbol para comenzar el entrenamiento. Endou no los siguió, y una vez que ellos ya se habían ido, gritó:

—¡GRACIAS POR DEVOLVERME MI BALÓN! —Y seguido salió corriendo a su práctica.

Me sentí bien al escuchar eso, pero también un poco nostálgica al ver que se llevaba el balón.

Me quedé a ver la práctica, oculta entre las ramas del árbol, ya que todo el tiempo volteaban a ver; tal vez esperaban poder ver a la persona desconocida que buscaban. Bajé hasta que todos ellos entraron a la choza de desagradable aspecto y no había nadie que me viera. Como pude, caminé lo más pronto posible para volver a casa. Me sorprendí al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo. Menos mal que no había nadie en mi casa, así que podría regresar tranquilamente, sin necesidad de correr.

A medida que avanzaba a paso lento, la noche cayó sobre mí. Las calles se veían solitarias y eso me dio mala espina. Sujeté con fuerza mi mochila e intenté caminar un poco más deprisa, pero mi tobillo me lo impedía. De repente vi a alguien recargado en la pared de manera sospechosa; parecía ser un hombre de unos veinte o treinta años. Éste reparó en mí y me miró fijamente, de una manera muy extraña. Los nervios comenzaron a hacer que me temblaran las piernas…

El hombre dejó la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia mí con paso apresurado y al verlo hacer tal acto, intenté caminar más rápido, pero no pude…

—¡Pero si eres tú, Rino! —Dijo el hombre. Parecía sorprendido.

Me detuve petrificada. Esa voz la conocía. Volteé y al hacerlo él ya estaba atrás de mí, con una mirada sombría.

—Creí que habías muerto —Me dijo molesto, pero divertido—. ¿Y cómo se encuentra Rikuto?

Estaba petrificada. No podía hablar y no podía moverme. Aún así, no podía demostrarlo; mi mirada fría y sin emoción seguía ahí sin que yo pudiera cambiarla.

—¿Dónde está esa sonrisa de niña presumida que tanto te caracteriza? —Preguntó—. Parece que finalmente la has dejado. Esa sonrisa siempre me irritaba. ¿Recuerdas aquélla vez, cuando eras niña, cuando por primera vez me sonreíste así?

"—_¡GOL! —Grité con euforia mientras saltaba victoriosa._

—_¿Qué? —Preguntó conmocionado el chico delante de mí._

—_Vaya, parece que juegas peor que una niña —Dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo._

—_¿Qué has dicho, pequeñaza? —Dijo el chico con una cara de odio increíble._

—_Que juegas peor que una niña —Repetí._

—_¡No te pedí que lo repitieras! —Dijo él, molesto._

—_Sí lo hiciste, me preguntaste…_

—_¡Ya basta! —dijo mientras me aventaba y caía al suelo…"_

—¿Todavía sigues molesto por eso? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—¿Dónde está Rikuto, uh? —Preguntó ignorándome—. ¿Va a venir a protegerte como aquélla vez?

Retrocedí, presa del pánico, pero pisé mal con mi pie izquierdo y caí al suelo.

—¿Dónde está Rikuto? —Repitió—. ¿Va a interrumpirme como siempre?

Se acercó a mí. Intenté levantarme lo más rápido que pude pero él se apresuró y se sentó en mis piernas, impidiendo que pudiera moverme.

—No te preocupes, Rino. Sé que eres una genio creando tácticas de escape, y que tu fuerza se centra en tus piernas. Si evito que las uses, quedarás indefensa. Y ahora podré terminar con lo que comencé hace algunos meses.

Al decir esto, me sostuvo las dos manos con una mano y con la otra sacó una navaja suiza. La colocó en mi cuello y sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Rikuto para protegerte?

Comenzó a presionar lentamente la navaja y yo intenté gritar, pero mi voz no aparecía. Era incapaz de moverme y tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

¿Es que acaso iba a morir ahí?

¿Era acaso el fin?

¿Moriría en manos de un chico al que había insultado cuando era niña?

Cerré mis ojos… recordé a Aki y al equipo de fútbol, no sé por qué. Yo sólo deseaba jugar con ellos una vez más…

—Lo siento… —Susurré como pude… resignada a morir ahí…

_Continuará…_

**Espero que os haya gustado. Al parecer esta vez hice el capítulo más largo que de costumbre, es un regalo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Comenten, por favor n.n**


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Sigo viva?

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

** Capítulo 14. ¿Sigo viva?**

Comenzó a presionar lentamente la navaja y yo intenté gritar, pero mi voz no aparecía. Era incapaz de moverme y tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

¿Es que acaso iba a morir ahí?

¿Era acaso el fin?

¿Moriría en manos de un chico al que había insultado cuando era niña?

Cerré mis ojos… recordé a Aki y al equipo de fútbol, no sé por qué. Yo sólo deseaba jugar con ellos una vez más…

—Lo siento… —Susurré como pude… resignada a morir ahí…

—¿Dónde está Rikuto? —Insistió una vez más—. ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Al ver que me rehusaba a responder presionó la navaja y ésta, al tener mucho filo, comenzó a cortarme. Fruncí en ceño del dolor.

—Mocosa —Exclamó.

Cerré mis ojos, quizá a la espera de algo. ¿La muerte, tal vez?

Al parecer eso le molestó porque presionó un poco más.

Intentaba pensar en algún plan para lograr escapar de la situación en la que me encontraba… pero lo viera como lo viera no había posibilidad de escape. Mis piernas estaban inmovilizadas y… suponiendo que me liberara, seguía teniendo un tobillo lastimado. Ahora bien, aumentando el hecho de que tenía una navaja en el cuello, era prácticamente imposible lograr algo realmente efectivo… además de que mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, presa del miedo.

"¿Qué haré?", Me preguntaba…

—Rikuto… —Susurré.

Pasó poco tiempo y abrí los ojos… pero no podía ver más que sombras.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Ya no podía distinguir siquiera el rostro de mi agresor; éste no dejaba de preguntar por Riku una y otra y otra vez… y mi voz simplemente no aparecía.

Por más que intentaba siquiera forcejear o hacer cualquier movimiento, me era imposible ya que me encontraba completamente petrificada.

—No te hagas la muda. ¡Dime dónde está Rikuto! —Insistía.

Pero entonces algo increíble pasó.

De pronto, me soltó completamente y cayó en un golpe seco al suelo; fue tan rápido e inesperado que me sorprendí, pero aún no podía moverme. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y seguía sin poder ver bien.

—¡¿Rino?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —Escuché a alguien decir cercano a mí. Extrañamente no podía reconocer su voz, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que era un chico. También sabía que era una voz conocida.

El muchacho se apresuró para llegar a mi lado y me sacudió levemente. A pesar de que estaba frente a mí, no podía ver su rostro.

—¿Rino? ¡Responde! —Me decía, pero era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Volvía a sacudirme una y otra vez, cada vez con más temblor en la voz.

—Rino… estás sangrando —Finalmente dijo, ésta vez con miedo.

Fue cuando recordé la navaja en mi cuello.

Con dificultad y temblor en mi brazo, me toqué el cuello. Sentí la sangre brotar, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme o hacer algo, la oscuridad que me impedía ver se hacía cada vez más densa…

—¡Rino…! —Escuché… ya a lo lejos…

Y dejé que la oscuridad me absorbiera por completo…

Desperté en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital. Me sentía adormecida y confundida. Por algunos minutos no recordaba con exactitud cómo había llegado ahí; pero conforme comencé a repasar lo que había hecho recordé al hombre de la calle oscura…

Sentí entonces algo presionando mi cuello. Lo toqué; era una venda.

Con tristeza miré el blanco techo; me llevé la mano derecha a la frente y suspiré. Me sentía extrañamente tranquila, a pesar de lo que había pasado. ¿Sería acaso el hecho de que acababa de despertar? ¿O mi tranquilidad se debía a algún narcótico o medicamento?

Me tallé los ojos con la otra mano y seguido la puse sobre las blancas mantas de hospital. Había un completo silencio en la habitación; lo único que escuchaba era la máquina que marcaba los latidos de mi corazón: un "bip" constante que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Sin moverme mucho, observé más la habitación. Ésta era pequeña y estaba pintada del típico color blanco que yo tanto odiaba.

Había un anaquel vacío a mi lado derecho y al lado de éste se encontraba un mueble con las puertas cerradas, al parecer con llave. De mi lado izquierdo se encontraba el aparato que interrumpía el silencio y algunas otras cosas que no me llamaron la atención.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, al fin alguien se dignó a entrar en la habitación. Era una enfermera delgada con el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, como se supone que se ven las enfermeras. Al entrar y verme despierta sonrió de oreja a oreja como si fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Despertaste! —Exclamó con euforia.

La miré con escepticismo.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —Pregunté con molestia y frialdad.

—Me llamo Satoko y he estado a cargo de ti toda la semana —Habló de una manera muy alegre. Demasiado, diría yo—. Estaba muy preocupada de que resultara un coma.

—Te equivocas. No llevo más de una noche aquí —Negué de manera cortante.

—¿Una noche? —Dudó—. No. Estuviste más de una semana inconsciente.

—¿Una semana? —Esta vez me sentí de una manera desagradable. Y a pesar de que no lo demostraba en absoluto, sentí un poco de miedo.

—Al parecer estabas en shock —Dijo ella—. Intentaron asesinarte… en ese caso yo ya habría entrado en pánico.

La miré con frialdad. ¿Qué intentaba decir exactamente?

—Quiero irme a casa —Finalmente dije.

—¡Oh, no! Eso no será posible todavía —Me dijo ella—. Todavía deberás estar en observación.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirí con fastidio.

—Políticas del hospital —Se limitó a decir ella.

Algo no me daba buena espina, pero no insistí más.

—Tus padres se alegrarán de saber que has despertado —Mencionó, sonriente otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño y la ignoré, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ellos vendrán más tarde, a la hora de visita —Agregó—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

—No —Sentencié con tono cortante.

—De acuerdo… —Murmuró desilusionada.

Cuando mis padres fueron a verme, mi madre actuó justo como Satoko.

—¡Rino! —Dijo en cuanto entró a la habitación—. ¡Has despertado!

Lo primero que iba a hacer era abrazarme, pero mi padre le recordó que yo no debía moverme bruscamente; eso debido a la herida en mi cuello que aún no cicatrizaba.

Por tal motivo ella tuvo que abstenerse. Aún así, sus ojos dejaban ver lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! —Repetía una y otra vez.

—Mamá, estoy bien —Me limité a decir.

Mi padre como siempre se mostraba sin emociones, así como yo. Me miró y abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Aún no lo atrapan —Dijo.

—Es peligroso que salgas sola —Me dijo mi madre—. No podemos permitir que él vuelva a hacerte daño.

Miré el techo con desagrado.

Al llegar la noche finalmente me dejaron ir. Lo único bueno, era que mi tobillo ya se encontraba mejor… pero sinceramente no me sentía de muchos ánimos, ni de ir a la escuela, ni de hablar con nadie.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quién era el chico que había aparecido aquélla noche?

Al día siguiente, por "seguridad", mi madre me llevó a la escuela. Pero como ella y mi hermana —quien seguía sin hablarme— no eran tan puntuales como yo, llegué tarde.

Ese día yo portaba una bufanda desagradablemente grande que ocultaba los vendajes de mi cuello. La detestaba porque nos encontrábamos en pleno verano y no hacía frío.

No me agradaba en absoluto la idea de llamar la atención de ninguna manera, y detestaba hacerlo entrando en un salón de clases que no estuviera vacío.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta de mi aula, todas las miradas se dirigieron en dirección mía.

No había maestro aún, así que en silencio caminé a mi asiento habitual. Aki —como ya me lo esperaba— Me bombardeó de preguntas y me expresó lo preocupada que estaba.

Pero ella no era la única "preocupada". Shiro también se acercó tímidamente.

—¿Y-ya te encuentras mejor? —Me preguntó torpemente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Esto era realmente incómodo.

Él sonrió con timidez.

—Me… me alegro —Dijo.

—Yo también me alegro —Terció Aki con euforia.

No sabía realmente cómo reaccionar, pero temía decir algo hiriente o desagradable así que solo dije "Gracias" y me senté en la butaca. Seguido volteé a mirar la ventana como solía hacerlo. Realmente no parecía como si hubiera pasado más de una semana en el hospital.

El maestro de la última clase faltó, así que nos dejaron salir temprano. Esta vez volví a dirigirme al campo de fútbol y me alegré al ver que no había nadie. Pero como no tenía tanta suerte, en ésta ocasión nadie había dejado un balón olvidado.

Me senté en el césped y observé la cancha en silencio; a pesar de lo tranquila que me veía, en realidad sentía mucha ansiedad. Tenía el enorme deseo de jugar de nuevo, y realmente sentía que no podría esperar ni un minuto más.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, un balón se detuvo lentamente a mi lado. Lo volteé a ver y lo observé con detenimiento y en silencio. Pasados unos segundos me giré para ver a la persona responsable del balón perdido.

Me sorprendí al ver a Shiro. Él me miraba pero no me pedía el balón; me pareció extraño así que me levanté y seguido tomé el esférico en mis manos.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —Le dije con indiferencia.

Él no dijo nada. Aunque, de alguna manera no se le veía molesto… ni serio. Sólo no decía nada. Eso me fastidiaba de cierta manera…

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté.

Él se acercó a mí, aún sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Por…qué… actúas como si… nada hubiera pasado? —Me preguntó torpemente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunté sin entender lo que decía.

—La… la herida en... tu… tu cuello… —Tartamudeó mientras me señalaba.

Abrí mis ojos, sumamente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunté.

_Continuará…_

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que es corto pero tomen en cuenta que ahora actualizaré más seguido, jeje.**

**Espero muchos comentarios! Mientras más comentarios haya más rápido actualizaré! n.n **


	15. Chapter 15 Te debo la vida

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

** Capítulo 15. Te debo la vida.**

Él se acercó a mí, aún sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Por…qué… actúas como si… nada hubiera pasado? —Me preguntó torpemente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunté sin entender lo que decía.

—La… la herida en... tu… tu cuello… —Tartamudeó mientras me señalaba.

Abrí mis ojos, sumamente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunté.

—¿No… lo recuerdas? —Me preguntó, sorprendido.

—¿Recordar qué? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que pasó… aquélla noche —Mencionó, algo confuso—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Comencé a repetir lo sucedido en mi cabeza, pero no podía recordar nada visual… sólo recordaba aquélla voz de chico… pero al instante la relacioné con la de Shiro. ¿Él me había salvado la vida?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Eras tú? —Pregunté.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—S-sí… —Murmuró.

Incliné la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias —Agradecí. Mi tono de voz era el mismo, pero lo decía honestamente.

—¡N-no te preocupes! —Balbuceó apenado y ligeramente sonrojado—. Y-yo sólo pasaba por ahí… y… pues… yo… —Cada vez se ponía más nervioso, cosa que me preocupó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunté.

—¡S-sí! No te preocupes… —Respondió, un poco más calmado. Me pareció extraño, pero no le tomé importancia. Tal vez él solo era tímido y ya.

—¿Cómo podría pagarte tal molestia? —Le pregunté, intentando no darle mucha importancia.

Me miró anonado.

—¿Pagarme? —Dudó—. No, no te preocupes… no… no fue nada.

—Pero yo quiero pagarte… —Insistí con poca paciencia—. Haré lo que quieras…

Entonces al instante su mirada cambió.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —Sonrió torpemente.

Me arrepentí al instante, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

—Sí —Asentí, preparándome para lo peor.

—¡Juguemos fútbol! —Dijo, ésta vez, firmemente; ahora tenía una sonrisa de seguridad.

—¿Qué? —Dudé—. Yo no sé jugar —Me excusé.

—¡No importa! Yo… ¡Yo te enseño! —Exclamó con emoción.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me gusta el fútbol —Mentí.

—No es justo… dijiste… dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera… yo quiero jugar fútbol —Dijo, haciéndose el desilusionado.

Con el ceño aún fruncido, exhalé con resignación.

—Está bien… —Murmuré.

Sonrió, ahora muy contento.

_Actúa como un niño_, Pensé.

Enseguida caminó hacia el campo de fútbol y yo lo seguí de mala gana. Aún así, mi corazón latía con fuerza; realmente tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

Nos situamos al centro de la cancha. Yo seguía sosteniendo el balón, así que lo puse en el suelo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunté.

—Jugaremos un partido entre los dos —Me respondió con seguridad.

—¿Es eso posible? —Pregunté con escepticismo.

Su seguridad se fue a los suelos.

—N-no lo sé —Murmuró apenado. Fruncí el ceño con frustración—. Aún así, lo vamos a hacer.

—Como quieras —Dije indiferentemente.

—Entonces… ¡ganará el que más goles meta! —Añadió—. Comienza tú.

Miré el balón. Me fastidiaba no poder lucirme como solía hacerlo, así que sólo comencé a patearlo sin ganas. Shiro estaba frente a mí, mirándome algo decepcionado, pero feliz.

Me quitó el balón sin problemas y comenzó a correr hacia mi portería.

Olvidándose completamente de mí, corrió si lo arrastrara el viento; completamente absorto en el balón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a correr detrás de él —Al menos eso sí podía hacer bien—. Y como no podía quitarle el balón, en vez de enfrentarme a él, lo pasé de largo y me situé en la portería.

Él apenas si se dio cuenta, así que sólo tiró con fuerza.

Vi al balón dirigirse directo hacia mí y me dispuse a detenerlo. Fue un movimiento natural, ya que acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sólo lo detuve. Nada fuera de lo común.

Él me miró completamente petrificado mientras yo sostenía el balón en mis manos. Realmente no le tomaba importancia, ya que el tiro no iba cargado de ninguna fuerza trascendental. Sólo era un tiro común y corriente.

Shiro se acercó a mí, aún sorprendido.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo detuviste? —Preguntó con torpeza.

Miré el balón y seguido volví a mirar a Shiro.

—Fue suerte, supongo —Respondí indiferente.

Me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y entonces volvió a sonreír.

—Tengo una idea —Dijo—. Juguemos penales.

—¿Penales? —Murmuré.

—Sí. Tú serás portera —Exclamó.

—Si tú lo dices… —Mencioné no muy convencida.

Le lancé el balón y él retrocedió. Colocó el esférico en un punto fijo y me miró desde donde se encontraba, concentrado. Yo me encontraba en la portería, ligeramente emocionada.

Shiro retrocedió unos pasos y, con decisión, pateó el balón.

Éste se dirigía hacia la esquina, a mi derecha. Sin perder de vista al balón, corrí hacia el extremo derecho y salté mientras estiraba mi brazo e impedía que el esférico entrara. Éste cayó secamente en el césped a unos pasos de la línea de la meta.

Shiro frunció el ceño, confundido.

Tomé el balón en mis manos y lo lancé de nuevo en su dirección.

El tiempo pasaba y no se me escapaba ningún balón. Me molestaba el hecho de que él no daba su mejor esfuerzo, ya que lo había visto tirar y tenía una fuerza impresionante.

Ahora sólo tiraba por tirar. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

O una de dos: O tenía miedo de lastimarme con el balón, o lo hacía a propósito para que yo pudiera detener los tiros y me sintiera emocionada por ello.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, comenzaba a aburrirme.

Shiro volvió a tirar. Era un tiro común, como todos los anteriores, así que no le tomé importancia.

No me interesaba mucho el balón, así que no me concentré en él.

—_¡Rino!_ —Escuché a alguien decir.

En ese mismo momento volteé a ver a quien me hablaba y antes de que pudiera visualizar a alguien, sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de espalda contra el suelo.

—¡Rino! —Gritó Shiro mientras corría hacia mí.

El golpe no me dolió tanto así que antes de que él llegara, yo ya me estaba levantando por cuenta propia.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Se apresuró a preguntar en cuanto llegó a mi lado. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo mientras me frotaba lentamente la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —Murmuré sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Segura? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te llevo a enfermería? ¿Al hospital? —Preguntaba Shiro a manera de bombardeo. Se le veía realmente asustado.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —Repetí mientras me levantaba.

Eso realmente no era nada. Estaba completamente acostumbrada a recibir balonazos de todo tipo, así que realmente no me dolía.

Mientras Shiro seguía disculpándose sin cesar, volteé a ver hacia donde creía haber escuchado la voz que me distrajo, y me sorprendí al ver a Mai corriendo en dirección mía. Se le veía preocupada.

—¡Rino! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —Preguntó ella—. ¡Discúlpame, no fue mi intención!

Me sacudí la falda con tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien —Respondí.

—Oye Rino, ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? —Preguntó Mai, ahora asustada.

Con la mano izquierda toqué mi cuello. Tenía las vendas al descubierto.

—Este… se te cayó… —Dijo Shiro, ofreciéndome la bufanda.

Sin expresión alguna la tomé y me la coloqué de nuevo alrededor del cuello.

—No es nada —Respondí.

—Pero… —Insistió Mai, pero al instante la interrumpí.

—No pienso hablar de ello, ya que no es asunto tuyo —Respondí de manera cortante.

—L-lo siento —Se disculpó ella.

—Ustedes dos hicieron todo un drama por nada… realmente no me pasó nada —Agregué con fastidio.

—Pero… —Intentó objetar Shiro, pero lo callé con la mirada.

—Deberían de confiar en mi palabra —Dije con fastidio—. Si digo que no es nada, es porque no es nada.

—Rino, discúlpanos pero sólo nos preocupamos por ti —Dijo Mai—. Yo sugiero que vayamos a enfermería para asegurarnos de que estás bien.

—Están exagerando —Dije, ahora molesta—. Me han dado golpes peores y no me he muerto por eso.

Los dos me miraron de una manera extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres con… golpes? —Preguntó Shiro con temblor en la voz.

De nuevo volví a arrepentirme por lo que dije.

—A nada —Respondí de manera evasiva.

—¿Ves? Sólo nos evades cuando nos preocupamos por ti —Objetó Mai.

—Es que ustedes no dejar de meterse en cosas que no les importan —Exclamé.

—¡Si no nos importaran no preguntaríamos! —Se defendió Mai, elevando la voz.

—¡N-no peleen! —Dijo Shiro, situándose en medio de las dos.

—Yo no estoy peleando —Me defendí.

—No, pero estás a la defensiva —Dijo Mai.

—Tú eres la que está a la defensiva —Contrarié con tono neutral.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Dijo una chica, no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

—¡Aki! —Exclamó Shiro con alivio.

_Genial… ya llegó alguien más_, Pensé con molestia.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Aki, a la espera.

Bufé mentalmente y exhalé con fastidio.

—Ellos no quieren creer en lo que les digo —Mencioné.

—Es es porque no nos respondes nada creíble —Observó Mai.

—¡A callar las dos! —Dijo Aki.

—A mí no me digas que hacer —Exclamé molesta, pero sin expresar nada en la voz. Seguido crucé los brazos y miré hacia otro lado.

—¡Rino! —Me reprendió Aki.

—¿Qué? —Me hice la desentendida.

Aki frunció el ceño con resignación.

—De veras que no tienes remedio —Masculló en señal de rendición.

De alguna manera sentía que todos estaban en contra mía, pero no tuve de otra más que rendirme.

—De acuerdo —Murmuré—. Iré a enfermería.

Una vez en la enfermería el médico estaba palpando mi cabeza con concentración, mientras que Aki, Mai y Shiro observaban con detenimiento. Me sentía sumamente tonta…

Una vez pasados algunos segundos el médico dejó de pasarme una lamparita por los ojos y de preguntarme cómo me sentía, finalmente me dijo:

—Pues por lo que veo tu cabeza está perfectamente bien. Al parecer fue un golpe bastante leve, así que no había necesidad de venir —Entonces buscó algo en el cajón de su escritorio y después comenzó a escribir algo en un papelito—; pero si realmente te molesta, tómate estas pastillas y te sentirás mejor —Sugirió mientras me daba un par de píldoras.

Volteé a ver a mis acompañantes con cara de "Se los dije" y ellos no dijeron nada.

—Gracias —Agradecí al médico mientras tomaba las pastillas y me levantaba de la camilla, completamente dispuesta a salir lo más pronto posible.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el médico volvió a hablar.

—¿Juegas mucho fútbol? —Me preguntó, para mi no tan grata sorpresa.

Me congelé al escuchar eso y volteé a verlo.

—¿Jugar fútbol? —Pregunté fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Bueno, lo digo por algunas cicatrices en tu cabeza. Son como las de un jugador. Además este golpe fue por jugar fútbol, ¿No es así?

Comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, así que sin poderlo evitar volteé a ver a Shiro, Mai y Aki. Los dos primeros me veían sorprendidos, mientras que Aki me miraba preocupada.

¿Por qué siempre me pasaba esto?

Bufé mentalmente.

Comenzaba a cansarme de tantas mentiras… Detestaba mentir.

¿Era entonces hora de decir la verdad?

_Continuará…_

**Bueno y con esto termina el capitulo 15, jeje. Agradezco MUCHO los comentarios! **

**Agradezco a aquellas personas que siempre se toman la molestia de comentar y de recordarme que les debo un capitulo, jeje. Entre ellas se encuentran:**

**Citlalli Cortes**

**Cristi-anitaXD**

**Jenny**

**MamoriI-AnezakiI**

**Shiori-Uchiha-Otori**

**Nercinary**

**Yaltzi (Mi hermana)**

**A ustedes les agradezco muchísimo la motivación y los comentarios! **

**Y a aquellos lectores que no comentan pero están al pendiente de la historia, los invito a seguir leyendo! (Y también a comentar, si no es mucha molestia) (Solo era una sugerencia, nada más, jeje).**

**Y como hoy me siento exigente, pondré un requisito para el próximo capítulo:**

**En mi página en facebook les he dicho que subo capitulo si llego a tener al menos 6 comentarios. Bueno, pues ahora quiero 8. **

**¿Por qué 8? Me preguntarán.**

**Bueno, porque tengo la expectativa de llegar a tener 100 comentarios! Sería muy, muy feliz si eso pasara!**

**Además, si les gusta la historia no duden en mandarla a sus favoritos! Así más personas sabrían de mi historia, y eso también me alegraría mucho!**

**Sé que últimamente mi humor no ha sido el mejor, pero realmente me esfuerzo por no olvidar esta historia que tanto me gusta y apasiona, y continuarla lo más pronto posible!**

**Bueno, después de tanto cuento y todo eso, pues vuelvo a agradecer su preferencia y, también la paciencia, jeje (o al menos a casi todos, ya que algunos lectores prácticamente me amenazan! [si, Citlalli… lo digo por ti!] Bueno, no tanto amenaza, pero algo por el estilo, jeje).**

**Entonces nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Las chicas no juegan fútbol!**

**(Esto se está poniendo interesante!)**

**Matta Ne! :) **


	16. Chapter 16 Confesión

_**Inazuma Eleven No me pertenece, sólo Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en Inazuma eleven ;)**_

** Capítulo 16. Confesión.**

Comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, así que sin poderlo evitar volteé a ver a Shiro, Mai y Aki. Los dos primeros me veían sorprendidos, mientras que Aki me miraba preocupada.

¿Por qué siempre me pasaba esto?

Bufé mentalmente.

Comenzaba a cansarme de tantas mentiras… Detestaba mentir.

¿Era entonces hora de decir la verdad?

Aki rápidamente se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba. ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

—Ella detesta el fútbol; no creo que lo juegue, realmente —Se excusó.

La miré con incomodidad.

—Mi mejor amigo jugaba fútbol y me obligaba a jugar con él. No es la gran cosa —Mentí en contra de mi propia voluntad. Detestaba la idea de mentirles a ellos, pero me metería en muchos problemas si más personas sabían la verdad.

Algún día se los diría, pero no era precisamente el momento de hacerlo.

Miré el reloj de pared de la pequeña habitación y me alarmé al ver que ya era muy tarde.

—Tengo que irme —Dije ligeramente preocupada, pero intenté no demostrarlo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Se ofreció Aki.

—Como quieras —Respondí mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

—¡Espérame! —Gritó Aki detrás de mí. En poco tiempo me alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado—. ¡Adiós Fubuki! —Se despidió de Shiro.

Una vez lejos de la enfermería, Aki habló.

—¡Uf! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! —Exclamó.

La miré sin muchos ánimos.

—No quiero mentirles de esa manera —Murmuré.

—Pero si Fubuki se entera, no podremos seguir con el plan para que vuelvas a jugar fútbol.

—Lo sé —Asentí sin ganas mientras seguía caminando.

—Por cierto, tengo curiosidad —Siguió Aki—. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?

La miré de reojo.

_¿Le diré, o no le diré?,_ Me preguntaba mentalmente.

—Tuve un pequeño incidente. No sabría explicártelo —Respondí.

—No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres? —Dudó, confundida.

—Por eso mismo, no lo entenderías aunque te lo explique. Tal vez algún día te lo diga —. Evadí.

—Espero que así sea —Murmuró, y por su tono aún parecía confundida.

Caminábamos hacia la entrada. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la verja cuando vi el auto gris de mi madre. Ella me hizo señas para llamar mi atención. Me detuve a medio paso y Aki también se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella.

—No quiero que me lo tomes a mal… es sólo que es un asunto bastante complicado y me es muy difícil hablar de ello; aún así, haré todo lo posible por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresártelo. Lo que quiero decir es que espero que puedas comprender eso… —Traté de excusarme pero ella me interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que habrá algún momento en el que estarás bien con decírmelo. No te sientas presionada; y si así lo deseas, puedes elegir no decirme nada. No necesitas darme ninguna explicación, ¿De acuerdo? —Aki expresó de una manera muy… agradable. De alguna manera, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima.

—De acuerdo —Dije con seguridad.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana —Se despidió y regresó hacia el interior de la escuela. Ella tenía que volver para ayudar en el entrenamiento del club de fútbol como manager.

La observé unos cuantos segundos antes de continuar mi camino. Me subí al auto en el lado del copiloto y mi madre me saludó sonriente.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, Rino? —Me preguntó mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

—Bien, supongo… —Murmuré.

Ella me lanzó una mirada y seguido volvió a mirar al frente.

—No pareces tan segura —Observó.

Me removí en el asiento y miré hacia el frente también, un tanto incómoda; me puse el cinturón de seguridad para ganar tiempo y atreverme a hablar. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con mi madre, ya que a partir del accidente me volví como un fantasma; una persona sin vida.

Tragué una bocanada de aire y la solté lentamente. Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente me decidí. Hablaría con ella.

—Quiero volver a jugar fútbol —Dije sin rodeos.

Mi madre volvió a mirarme con sorpresa. El auto se sacudió ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó ella sin dejar de mirarme.

Lancé una mirada rápida al frente, estábamos metiéndonos al carril del sentido contrario.

—¡Mamá! ¡Cuidado! —Grité asustada.

Ella al instante miró al frente y giró el volante. Volvimos a meternos a nuestro carril rápidamente. Menos mal que no venía ningún auto de frente.

Mi corazón sin darme cuenta estaba latiendo desbocado. Fue un instante en el que pasó todo, pero bastó con ello para ponerme los nervios de punta.

Miré a mi madre y ella también parecía asustada, pero ahora no dejaba de mirar hacia adelante.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó entonces.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —Reclamé irritada—. ¡Casi nos matas!

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Estás… ¿Gritándome? —Dudó con un gran tono de sorpresa.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, rápidamente me arrepentí.

—Discúlpame… —Murmuré apenada—. No quise…

—No, no… está bien —Dijo ella—. Está bien.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Farfullé confundida.

Ella sonrió sin mirarme. El auto se detuvo en una luz roja y entonces mi madre me miró, aún sonriente.

—Hace ya varios meses que no veía emoción alguna en ti. Comenzaba a preocuparme, Suzuna. Y, aunque sea molestia… Haz expresado algo más que sólo monotonía e indiferencia. Me alegra ver eso… —Dicho esto volvió a poner el auto en marcha y soltó una risita mientras volvía a mirar hacia adelante —. No puedo creer que quieras volver a jugar fútbol. ¿Estás segura de eso? Creí que habías jurado que no volverías a tocar un balón en tu vida.

Miré de nuevo hacia el frente, pensativa.

—Sí, y eso planeaba hacer pero… ¿Recuerdas a ésta chica, Aki? —Comencé y me detuve a la espera de una respuesta.

—Sí, es la chica que te estuvo visitando cuando te lastimaste el tobillo, ¿Verdad? —Asintió mi madre.

—Bueno, pues… ella me hizo ver que… Riku… —Dudé unos segundos, indecisa, pero aún así continué—. Riku no querría ver que yo dejé el fútbol. Él amaba el fútbol; los dos prometimos estar siempre unidos a ello. Dejar el fútbol sería como… renunciar a aquello que nos unía. Me he dado cuenta que dejarlo era algo egoísta y no me hacía ningún bien, porque yo también amo el fútbol. Y prometí ser la mejor; lo haré por Riku. No, lo haré por nosotros dos…

Cuando me di cuenta, me había perdido no sólo en mi explicación, sino que también me había perdido en los recuerdos que tanto había intentado borrar y que, ahora, regresaban a mí con fluidez.

Entonces volteé a mirar a mi madre. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que una lágrima rodaba de su mejilla derecha. Pero no parecía en absoluto triste. Ella seguía sonriendo.

—¿Mamá? —Pregunté, preocupada.

Ella se secó la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que… me alegra ver que ya no pareces cargar con el peso que tú sola te atribuías —Me dijo ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirí.

Doblamos una calle y casi en seguida llegamos a la casa. Ella se estacionó afuera y no metió el auto al garaje. Sacó las llaves del auto y volteó a mirarme, aún sonriente.

—Me alegra saber que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta de aquello que me acabas de contar. Y también me alegra saber que tienes amigos que te apoyan y parecen preocuparte por ti. No los dejes ir, Rino. No los dejes ir.

Seguido abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

—No olvides poner el seguro —Me recordó y cerró la puerta. Entonces al entrar a la casa dejó la puerta y el cancel abiertos.

Yo me quedé en el carro, anonada. Miré hacia el frente sin expresión alguna, pero con una cálida sensación en el pecho.

Tenía que disculparme con Shiro y con Mai. Y darles las gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí.

Abrí la puerta y me bajé del auto. Seguido le puse el seguro y la cerré.

Caminé con gesto pensativo hacia mi casa, crucé el cancel y lo cerré con lentitud. Me paré justo frente a mi casa, de dos pisos y pintada del color blanco que tanto me desesperaba. Y, como si fuera la primera vez que entrara, me percaté de que había un bello jardín lleno de rosas, jazmines y crisantemos de diversos colores. ¿De dónde habían salido?

Me pareció extraño, pero ciertamente, del poco tiempo que llevábamos viviendo en esa casa yo sólo me había dedicado a sentirme patética y miserable.

Entré a la casa y me encontré a mi hermana en la sala viendo la televisión. Ni siquiera volteó a verme.

Suspiré profundamente y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Hiyori? —Inquirí tras ella.

Ella me ignoró otra vez. Fruncí el ceño con molestia; ¿Hasta cuándo se haría la ofendida?

—Hiyori —Volví a llamarla. Me sentí ligeramente desesperada al ver que no respondía así que dejé caer mi mochila a su costado y de un brinco rodeé el sillón y me dejé caer llamando su atención.

—¿Planeas ignorarme el resto de tu vida? —Pregunté.

Ella me miró con molestia.

—Tú me has mentido durante todo este tiempo —Reclamó cortante.

—Pero no lo hice por lastimarte —Me excusé—. Es sólo que… algo pasó y yo me desquité dejando el fútbol. Fui egoísta, ya que la que decidió no jugar fui yo, no tu.

—¿Por qué lo hacías? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y no muy convencida.

—Por egoísmo. No soportaba que tú pudieras jugar fútbol y yo no —Admití.

Ella se levantó de golpe y cerró los puños con fuerza mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

—¡Deja de mentir! —Exclamó—. ¡Yo sé que esa no es la verdadera razón!

—¿De qué hablas? —Dudé—. ¿Si no es esa, cuál es?

—Pues no lo sé —Respondió—. Pero estoy segura de que no es esa. Y si no me dices la verdad, ni te molestes en hablarme.

La miré con detenimiento por apenas unos segundos.

—Está bien, está bien. Te diré lo que realmente pasó. Pero cálmate, ¿Quieres? —Dije con resignación mientras bufaba mentalmente. Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndome, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya lo había dicho.

—De acuerdo —Farfulló Hiyori mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. De alguna manera me recordó a mí…

—Bien… tu ganas… —Murmuré.

Suspiré y me dispuse a hablar. Era tiempo de contarle la verdad a Hiyori.

_Continuará…_

**Bueno pues lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve otro de mis típicos bloqueos de inspiración y, bueno, lo de siempre.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo, porque por más que me tarde yo siempre volveré :3**

**Espero poder terminar el capitulo en MENOS de un mes (espero que no llegue a eso u.ú) y si paso ese límite, prometo hacerles un capítulo especial o un One-shot sobre el pasado de Rino con la temática que ustedes deseen (romance, suspenso, amistad, etc.) :3 **

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos! :D**

**Y no olviden buscar Ake-x-aly en el buscador de facebook para encontrar mi página y ver otras historias, novedades y más :D Ah! Y no olviden dar like *-***

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	17. Chapter 17 Un no tan nuevo comienzo

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;)**_

**Capítulo 17. Un no tan nuevo comienzo**

El sábado siguiente desperté antes de que sonara la alarma. Me levanté de golpe y lo primero que hice fue meterme a bañar. Me vestí con ropa de deporte holgada y me agarré el cabello en una coleta. Cepillé mis dientes y tendí mi cama. Me puse unas zapatillas de deporte y salí de mi habitación en silencio.

Bajé a la cocina, me preparé un huevo con tocino y lo acompañé con jugo de naranja; nadie se había levantado todavía y mi papá trabajaba desde temprano así que no se encontraba en la casa.

Era hora de sacar todo mi equipo del garaje.

Me dirigí a la cochera en silencio para no despertar a mi mamá o a mi hermana y busqué entre el tumulto de cajas empolvadas agrupadas descuidadamente en anaqueles que rodeaban toda la cochera.

Con dificultad, logré dar con una caja que tenía una R escrita con marcador negro.

La abrí y me encontré con una mochila grande y azul de deportes. La saqué de la caja y deslicé el cierre con emoción; me encontré con un par de zapatillas de fútbol blancas y desgastadas, un uniforme rojo con el número diez, espinilleras, calcetines rojos, bloqueador solar, vendas, medicamentos, ligas para el cabello, guantes de portero, una gorra, un termo para agua vacío y, en resumen, mi vida entera.

Abracé mi antiguo uniforme sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero emocionada por dentro.

Miré en la caja de nuevo; también había medallas, trofeos, fotografías… incluso había un cabestrillo. Lo toqué con la yema de los dedos recordando el motivo de su uso: me había lastimado un tendón del brazo izquierdo en un partido y por más que me dijeron que me retirara seguí jugando.

Saqué otra caja que se encontraba atrás de ésta. No tenía nada escrito, pero la abrí con esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba: _Bingo._

Era ropa de chico; me serviría bastante.

Elegí una camiseta beige, unos shorts cafés, un par de tenis negros y un gorro gris. Los metí en mi mochila azul y cerré el cierre.

Guardé las cajas y traté de ocultarlas detrás de otras para que mi padre no se diera cuenta de que había husmeado por ahí.

Tomé mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Salí sigilosamente y cerré el cancel de entrada con cuidado; ya había avisado el día anterior a mi madre que iba a salir, pero estaba completamente segura de que si Hiyori me veía, me pediría que la llevara.

Me sentía bien conmigo misma mientras caminaba a casa de Aki: había arreglado las cosas con Hiyori, había vuelto a jugar fútbol, me había disculpado con Shiro y Mai y el asunto del hombre que había intentado asesinarme estaba casi olvidado.

Tardé media hora en llegar, ya que su casa no estaba precisamente cerca de la mía, pero prefería caminar. Hacía algo de tiempo para no llegar demasiado temprano.

Era un día soleado y cálido, no había ninguna nube en el cielo, pero el aire era frío y refrescante.

Al llegar a casa de Aki me recibió su mamá.

—Buenos días Rino —Me saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días señora —Respondí. Aunque no utilicé emoción alguna, ella ya había sido enterada por su hija que yo era así.

—Aki se encuentra adentro, pasa —Me invitó.

Agradecí y entré. Me quité los zapatos y me encontré con Aki en el comedor; estaba desayunando.

—¡Buenos días Rino! —Me saludó ella.

—Buenos días —Dije mientras depositaba mi mochila en algún lugar donde no estorbara. Su casa se veía acogedora, con fotografías de Aki y de su familia administradas en paredes y muebles de cierta manera en que no se veía saturado. Olía a panqueques y café.

—¿Quieres panqueques? —Me invitó mientras señalaba una silla en el comedor.

—No, gracias. Ya he desayunado —Negué monótonamente.

—¿Segura? —Insistió—. Que no te de pena.

Su mamá, ahora en la cocina también insistió.

—Vamos Rino, no desprecies mi comida —Dijo de una manera que me hizo sentir culpable.

—No, no es eso… es que ya he desayunado —Me excusé con torpeza. Ese tipo de gestos me incomodaban un poco; hacía tiempo que no acostumbraba a recibirlos.

—Entonces tendrás que venir a comer para complacernos —Dijo la mamá de Aki. ¿Era una invitación?

—Cuando salgamos del entrenamiento vendremos a comer —Habló Aki sin consultarme. Fruncí levemente el ceño por un segundo y asentí a regañadientes. Me pareció descortés negarme así que no dije nada.

Una vez que Aki terminó de desayunar tomé mi mochila y nos dirigimos a su habitación; una vez ahí le mostré mi equipo y ella lo observó con detenimiento.

—¡Wow! ¿Tu dorsal era el número 10? —Me preguntó mientras veía el uniforme. Asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió—. ¡Genial!

—¿A qué hora inicia el entrenamiento? —Le pregunté al mismo tiempo en que me sentaba en su cama.

—A las ocho —Respondió mientras seguía hurgando en mi maleta con emoción.

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche de Aki; eran las siete cuarenta.

—Ya es tarde —Mencioné. Me levanté y me situé al lado de Aki—. Debo cambiarme.

—¡Ah! Cierto. Puedes cambiarte en el baño —Me dijo ella y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera tomar la camiseta beige, los shorts cafés, los tenis negros y el gorro gris.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y Aki guardó la ropa que traía anteriormente; salimos de su casa cinco para las ocho y tuvimos que correr para poder llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente el campo al lado del lago no estaba tan lejos y eso me sirvió de calentamiento.

Al llegar, la gran mayoría de los chicos ya se encontraban calentando. Corrían alrededor de la cancha y algunos otros rezagados (como yo), apenas estaban llegando. Ichinose y yo llegamos a la par y éste me saludó calurosamente, como si fuéramos amigos; yo devolví el saludo con mi usual gesto monótono. También saludó a Aki y solo eso me bastó para percatarme de que ellos eran muy cercanos; él corrió a dejar sus cosas con las de los demás y posteriormente incorporarse al calentamiento. Yo miré a Aki sospechosamente.

Ella se limitó a enrojecerse un poco.

—¿Y ustedes son...? —Pregunté pero ella se apresuró a interrumpirme.

—¡Amigos de la infancia!

La miré inquisitivamente, mas no dije nada. Me dirigí a donde estaban las cosas de los demás y me quité el short y la camisa, ya que tenía un uniforme que me proporcionó Aki debajo. Anteriormente en su casa, ya me había puesto vendas en el pecho que, si bien estaba algo plana, no me quería arriesgar. Respecto a mi cabello, lo mantuve completamente oculto bajo el gorro y Aki había insistido en que usara las lentillas que ella me había obligado a usar la ocasión pasada.

Até los cordones de mis zapatillas de fútbol desgastadas lo más rápido que pude y me dispuse a entrar al campo.

Anteriormente, Aki había hablado con el equipo. Ella les preguntó si yo podía asistir al entrenamiento de los sábados y la mayoría aceptó de buena gana. Aún así, había algo que me preocupaba...

—Vaya, creí que no vendrías —Dijo Fudou al verme con un tono petulante—. Comenzaba a creer que me tienes miedo.

Lo miré indiferente y respiré profundo sin que se viera muy notorio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas patearme otra vez? —Lo miré desafiante.

Endou se paró frente a nosotros.

—¡Chicos tranquilos! Ahora seremos compañeros, no hay por qué pelear —Dijo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

Fudou se cruzó de brazos y sin decir nada corrió para alcanzar a los demás. Yo lo miré sin expresión por un instante y seguido miré a Endou.

—Lamento eso —Murmuré.

—N-No te preocupes jeje —Respondió él con una sonrisa que no comprendí muy bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y corrí tras los demás chicos; sentí a Endou correr a mi lado.

—Me alegra mucho que volvieras —Me dijo él animado—. ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

—Mejor —Respondí.

—¡Esforcémonos! —Me animó sonriente. Lo volteé a ver sin emoción, pero por dentro me sentía feliz.

Corrimos alrededor de la cancha; debido a todos los días que pasé sin hacer ejercicio alguno perdí condición física, pero no podía dejar que esos chicos me ganaran así que continué con el entrenamiento hasta el final.

Hicimos pases, driblamos, tuvimos circuitos de fuerza (en los cuales sentí que me moriría; la falta de ejercicio no me favorecía en nada).

—Rikuto, pareces cansado —Mencionó Kazemaru en determinado momento. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Hacía tiempo que no entrenaba —Respondí jadeando pero con tono cortante—. No es para tanto.

—Uh, si tú lo dices... —Murmuró.

Unos minutos más tarde las chicas nos llamaron para tomar un descanso y refrescarnos.

Había bebidas, toallas y bocadillos; los miré ligeramente sorprendida y recordé aquella vez en la que Aki me llenó de arroz. Justamente el primer día.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Aki y yo nos reunimos dispuestas a volver a su casa.

—Buen trabajo —Me dijo animada. Yo asentí respirando con dificultad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un entrenamiento de fútbol.

—¡Chicos vayamos a comer ramen! —Propuso Endou.

Aki y yo nos miramos.

—Lo siento, tenemos que pasar —Se excusó Aki—. Prometimos a mi mamá que iríamos a comer saliendo del entrenamiento.

Asentí levemente sin expresión alguna.

—¿Ustedes dos son novios? —Preguntó Kogure con una mirada maliciosa y burlona.

Los demás chicos hicieron expresiones de sorpresa.

Ambas nos miramos un par de segundos antes de responder.

—No —Sentencié monótonamente.

—¡S-Se equivocan! —Respondió Aki. Solo somos amigos.

—Entonces supongo que no les importará que los acompañemos —Mencionó Fudou.

Yo lo volteé a ver. ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa?

—Fudou, eso no se dice —Mencionó Kidou con seriedad.

Aki sonrió de una manera extraña. Seguramente era más sorpresa que incomodidad.

—Pueden venir a mi casa si quieren —Mencionó ella.

La escruté con la mirada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se supone que iría a cambiarme a su casa. Además, era un riesgo que me negaba a tomar.

—Me iré a casa —Murmuré mientras tomaba mi mochila. No estaba segura de qué haría, pero me negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad de que me descubrieran.

—¿Qué? —Balbució Aki—. P-Pero prometiste...

La miré cortante y me di media vuelta.

—Dile a tu mamá que lo lamento —Murmuré—. Adiós.

Continué mi camino a pesar de que los chicos y Aki me pedían que volviera; de alguna manera estaba actuando como tonta y egoísta, pero quería tener ninguna complicación.

Caminé sin rumbo por un buen rato sin saber donde cambiarme, me dolían las piernas por el entrenamiento y me sentía cansada y hambrienta.

Me senté en el borde de una banqueta en una calle que vagamente conocía y apoyé mi cabeza en la palma de mis manos; suspiré pesadamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien tocara mi hombro; volteé a ver a la persona que buscaba mi atención de mala gana y me encontré con un chico pálido de cabello despeinado y cenizo. Me miraba serio, pero sereno.

No sabía realmente quién era.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —Me dijo y, seguido, me mostró un objeto que al instante me hizo reaccionar de manera violenta. Lo arrebaté de sus manos e intenté salir corriendo, pero mi mochila estaba atorada en mi pie y caí estruendosamente.

Bufé mentalmente. ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? Tan solo era un sostén, pude haber dicho que no era mío. Y sin embargo había actuado de aquella manera tan impulsiva. ¿Qué fue eso, exactamente?

Sentía calor en mis mejillas, pero estaba petrificada.

El chico se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano; dudé pero finalmente la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme.

Estaba frunciendo notablemente el ceño y mis labios.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! —Me miró completamente ruborizado.

Aspiré aire y lo solté lentamente. Traté de relajar mi semblante y murmuré.

—No importa, solo olvídalo.

Él me miró extrañado.

—No luces como una chica —Aseguró—. ¿Por qué tienes uno de esos entonces?

Lo miré fríamente.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Respondí cortante.

Pero en ese momento, mirando detrás del chico hacia lo lejos, pude observar un rostro completamente familiar.

La persona que menos deseaba encontrar en ese mismo instante, vestida como chico y usando un uniforme de fútbol.

La persona de la cual me estaba escondiendo.

…

Era mi padre.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Era mi padre!

Mi respiración se aceleró de golpe y mis palmas comenzaron a sudar.

—Maldición —Murmuré.

Estaba en problemas.

Continuará.

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya saben que hierva mala nunca muere y, aunque tenga bloqueos de inspiración, siempre volveré (aunque sea medio año después****xD****).**

**Les informo que****próximamente habrá un One-shot dedicado a un personaje secundario jeje. Este es por petición de una de mis más grandes lectoras: Citlalli.**

**Si esperaban este capítulo desde hace mucho, agradézcanle a ella que no dejó de insistir :')**

**Los quiero lectores!**

**No importa cuánto me tarde, prometo que volveré.**

**No me pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que termine este fic, ¡He dicho! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n No olviden dejar un review n.n me motivan a seguir escribiendo owó**

**Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en facebook:**/Ake.


	18. Chapter 18 Sora

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino**__**, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;)**_

**Capitulo 18.****Sora.**

El chico se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano; dudé pero finalmente la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme.

Estaba frunciendo notablemente el ceño y mis labios.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! —Me miró completamente ruborizado.

Aspiré aire y lo solté lentamente. Traté de relajar mi semblante y murmuré.

—No importa, solo olvídalo.

Él me miró extrañado.

—No luces como una chica —Aseguró—. ¿Por qué tienes uno de esos entonces?

Lo miré fríamente.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Respondí cortante.

Pero en ese momento, mirando detrás del chico hacia lo lejos, pude observar un rostro completamente familiar.

La persona que menos deseaba encontrar en ese mismo instante, vestida como chico y usando un uniforme de fútbol.

La persona de la cual me estaba escondiendo.

…

Era mi padre.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Era mi padre!

Mi respiración se aceleró de golpe y mis palmas comenzaron a sudar.

—Maldición —Murmuré.

Estaba en problemas.

En un impulso, tomé al chico frente a mí de la mano y comencé a correr en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía mi padre; el chico pareció no entender pero a pesar de que me pedía explicaciones siguió corriendo.

Corrí por calles al azar en un desesperado intento por huir, pero comencé a sentirme muy cansada y fui bajando la velocidad hasta comenzar a caminar; el chico a mi lado se veía cansado también. Respiraba con dificultad y su tez pálida se veía completamente escarlata.

—¿P-Por qué corremos? —Preguntó el chico con dificultad.

Lo miré mientras hiperventilaba y trataba de respirar tranquilamente. No dije nada.

El chico me miró confundido, pero no insistió. Seguíamos caminando sin rumbo, o al menos eso creía yo.

—Mi casa queda por estos rumbos —Mencionó al cabo de un rato. Lo miré esperando a que dijera algo más, y él lo notó—. Creo que, bueno... tendré que dejarte o me meteré en problemas —Expresó tímidamente.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia adelante, pensativa. Estaba completamente segura de que jamás había pasado por aquél lugar y que lo más seguro era que estaba simplemente perdida. Bufé mentalmente y fruncí levemente el ceño; comencé a desesperarme, pero no dije nada y me mantuve serena.

En determinado momento el chico se paró en seco y me miró, sonrió y me tendió la mano.

—Fue un gusto conocerte —Dijo con amabilidad. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?—. Mi casa queda por esa calle —La señaló—. Por cierto, me llamo Sora.

—Rino... —Murmuré mientras estrechaba su mano.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó mirándome perplejo.

—Mi nombre es Rino… —Volví a murmurar mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Disculpa? —Insistió sin entenderme.

—¡QUE ME LLAMO RINO! —Exploté sin moderar mi voz. Sonó completamente como la de una chica. Estaba que echaba humo.

El chico me miró atónito. No estaba segura de qué significaba su mirada.

Sentí de pronto mis mejillas arder y lágrimas en mis ojos. Toda mi confusión y el miedo de no saber dónde me encontraba, de que me fuera a dejar sola en un lugar que no conocía, con un asesino persiguiéndome y la preocupación de que me viera mi padre salió a flote.

—¡E-Espera! ¡No llores! —Dijo él con preocupación y sin saber qué hacer.

Lo miré furiosa.

—¡No estoy llorando! —Grité con exasperación y mis lágrimas cayeron.

¿Pero qué rayos sucedía conmigo? Ni siquiera tenía un real motivo para llorar. Quizá solo estaba demasiado molesta y este chico no me ayudaba en nada.

Su cara de confusión era impresionante.

—¿Entonces? ¡Solo vete a tu casa! ¡No es como si no pudiera regresar sola a la mía! —Tapé mi boca una vez dije aquello. Acababa de delatarme.

El chico pareció comprenderlo todo y su semblante se relajó con cierta ternura. La sentí como de quien encuentra un perrito en la calle y quiere llevarlo a su casa. Y justamente eso hizo.

Le dijo a su madre que me encontró perdida y que se ofreció a dejarme llamar a mis padres para que supieran que estaba bien.

Ella no comprendió muy bien por qué tenía yo pinta de chico, lo noté en su mirada, pero no me pidió ninguna explicación. Al contrario, también me miró con amabilidad y me ofreció comer con ellos. Seguía sintiéndome como perrito, pero fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Lo único que había comido había sido en el desayuno y ya habían pasado bastantes horas de eso. Bufé mentalmente y me negué con una disculpa, pero no me hicieron caso y más tarde mi plato ya estaba servido en la mesa.

Me cambié en el baño el uniforme por la ropa holgada que tenía en mi maleta porque recordé que había dejado mi ropa de chica en casa de Aki. Me regañé mentalmente, lavé mis manos y salí del baño; fui al comedor y me senté junto a Sora, su madre y su hermana, que según me dijeron tenía casi mi edad. Ahí me esperaba un plato lleno de Fideos con Yakisoba de los cuales me enamoré al instante; se veían, olían y sabían delicioso.

La hermana de Sora me miró con recelo.

—¿Por qué ella usa ropa de chico? —Preguntó.

Me sentí ligeramente acalorada e incómoda.

—¡Risa! —Le llamó la atención su madre.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó avergonzada.

La miré tranquilamente.

—Lo que pasa es que salí a hacer ejercicio y no tenía nada cómodo, así que usé esta ropa que me prestaron. El problema fue que perdí mi ropa de chica cuando me perdí —Respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

Risa me miró con una cara que no supe descifrar, pero juraría en ese momento que se le había ocurrido algo.

Más tarde me encontraba en su habitación probándome toda la ropa que me daba sin mucha gana, pero ella parecía emocionada así que no pude negarme.

—¡Este definitivamente te queda! —Exclamó con energía mientras inspeccionaba el vestido violeta con encaje en los hombros y falda circular que acababa de ponerme—. Combina con tus ojos —Agregó.

—Amm... Gracias —Murmuré.

—No hablas mucho, ¿Verdad? —Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta—. ¿Sabes? No suelo tener visitas aquí así que... ¿Te gustaría venir después?

No entendí muy bien sus intenciones, pero estaba tan sonriente que solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Ya que no dispones de ropa de chica, puedo prestarte ese vestido —Mencionó el vestido violeta que traía puesto y sonrió.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —Le dije sin emociones, pero con sinceridad.

Me recogí detrás de la oreja un mechón de mi cabello, que ahora caía en cascada sobre mi espalda, y miré la habitación de Risa.

Había colores pastel aquí y allá, peluches, dibujos y libros ordenados de tal manera que todo se veía completamente impecable. No había absolutamente nada fuera de lugar; las paredes estaban tapizadas de cuadros y pinturas. Había un tocador y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Me avergoncé de mi habitación completamente blanca y sin nada que mostrar, usualmente con cosas en el suelo.

—¿Cómo mantienes tan limpia tu habitación? —Pregunté.

Ella parecía no esperar esa pregunta.

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre —Respondió sonriendo.

Me abstuve de seguir preguntando, había algo que me ocultaba, estaba segura de ello. Y sinceramente era algo que no me incumbía.

Más tarde Sora me acompañó a mi casa. Mientras caminábamos nadie decía palabra alguna y eso de alguna manera no me era incómodo. No acostumbraba a hablar demasiado de todos modos.

—¿Sabes? —Sora rompió el silencio finalmente—. Le agradaste a mi hermana.

—¿Ah, sí? —Mascullé sin mucho interés.

—Sí. Ella no tiene amigas así que, me parece que te ha tomado cariño.

—¿Y no tiene amigos en la escuela? —Inquirí.

Él sonrió sin ganas.

—Ella estudia en casa —Murmuró—. Es muy débil como para salir.

No dije nada, a pesar de que quería saber más. Realmente me sentí como una tonta.

Sora de alguna manera leyó mi mente, porque mi rostro no expresaba nada.

—No te preocupes, ella no se aflige al respecto —Trató de animarme.

Miré hacia el suelo sin enfocar mi mirada; no podía creer que ello me hubiera afectado tanto. De alguna manera, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Risa parecía una chica llena de energía y me había agradado.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Pregunté sin muchos ánimos.

Sentí que Sora me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos mientras caminábamos.

—Leucemia —Respondió.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero mantuve mi rostro sin expresión alguna.

—Lo lamento —Fue lo único que pude decir. Me sentí bastante inútil. Mi voz seguía monótona, como siempre; en vez de sonar sincera, solo parecía un tono forzado.

Sora no dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Lo seguí en silencio durante algunos minutos y en esta ocasión sí sentí cierta incomodidad.

Mi mente estaba en trance, vagando en alguna especie de pensamiento represivo. Y además de eso, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

—No te sientas mal —Finalmente me dijo—. Ella está bien con eso. Pienso que lo ha tomado como una excusa para vivir plenamente. Se dedica a pintar, mantener limpias y acomodadas todas sus cosas, cocinar, cantar con alegría todo el día. Parece contenta, aunque no dudo que quizá solo esté fingiendo para no preocuparnos pero, la verdad no me atrevo a preguntarle... —A medida que seguía hablando parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, hasta que finalmente su voz se redujo a un susurro y no supe de qué hablaba.

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio.

—Le prometí a Risa que volvería a visitarla. ¿Está bien si lo hago? —Finalmente me atreví a decir.

Sora me miró y sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que ella se alegrará mucho de verte otra vez —Me dijo ahora más animado.

No sonreí, pero sentí como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Caminamos unos minutos más en silencio hasta que llegamos a un lugar que reconocí.

—Puedo seguir sola desde aquí —Dije.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

Lo miré con recelo.

—No es necesario.

Él me miró fijamente.

—Ya es tarde y falta poco para que anochezca. No podría simplemente dejarte aquí e irme —Dijo con decisión. Me pareció un chico muy extraño.

Bufé mentalmente. La verdad es que seguía temiendo que aquel hombre intentara asesinarme otra vez; sabía que no sería capaz de defenderme yo sola.

Lo miré resignada.

—Está bien —Dije—. Pero más te vale no ser ninguna clase de acosador pervertido.

No lo decía en serio, pero valía la pena decirlo de todos modos.

Él se sonrojó y desvió su mirada con ansiedad.

—N-No soy un pervertido —Negó con torpeza. Me causó gracia su expresión, pero mantuve firme mi mirada inexpresiva.

—Sé que lo eres —Dije—. Pero como sea, solo quiero ir a mi casa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y continuamos nuestro camino. Me dieron ganas de seguirlo molestando, pero a juzgar por su rostro enrojecido, él seguía pensando en ello así que no fue necesario.

Al llegar a mi casa Hiyori al abrir la puerta nos miró fijamente a Sora y a mí antes de preguntar:

—¿Ustedes son novios? —Con insinuación.

Sora se puso rojo y yo me limité a decir "No" con una mezcla de un tono severo pero monótono. Como si el simple hecho de pensar semejante cosa fuera una tontería. Quizá así era.

A regañadientes Hiyori entró a la casa y nosotros nos quedamos solos.

—No olvides tu promesa —Me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No lo haré.

Sora se fue, no sin antes darme su dirección y número de teléfono. Con mi perfecto conocimiento de la zona, seguramente me perdería antes de lograr acercarme a su casa.

—¿Segura que no es tu novio? —Preguntó Hiyori una vez que entré a mi casa. La miré sin emociones y pasé de largo mientras murmuraba:

—Acabo de conocerlo.

Ella no dijo más. Cuando crucé la sala me encontré con mi padre, quien miraba alguna especie de documental que no me molesté en ver.

—Estoy en casa —Dije más por educación que por gusto.

—Ya es tarde —Dijo mi padre con voz grave sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

Tragué con nerviosismo.

—Lo sé. Fui con una amiga —Respondí con tranquilidad.

Mi padre solo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Me pareció raro que no comenzara con el interrogatorio innecesario de siempre, pero aún así no abrió la boca. Traté de no tomarle mucha importancia, quizá solo estaba cansado.

Hiyori me miró desde el comedor, no sabía desde qué momento estaba ahí. Me dijo que me acercara con un ademán usando su dedo índice. Llegué a su lado sin muchas ganas.

—¿Sabes qué le sucede? —Pregunté en un murmuro.

Ella alzó los hombros en señal de que no sabía.

—Solo llegó hace rato y se puso a ver televisión —Me dijo ella. Yo volteé a verlo, no hizo movimiento alguno.

—¿Y mamá? —Inquirí.

—Me dijo que haría unas compras —Respondió. Había algo que la inquietaba, yo estaba segura de ello.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Insistí sin alzar la voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Parecía igual de confundida que yo.

—No lo sé —Se limitó a decir.

Fruncí levemente el ceño y apreté la agarradera de mi mochila. Algo andaba mal.

Continuará...

**Y AL FIN CUMPLÍ CON MI DEBER! :D ok, tal vez no realmente ._. pero espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y decirme qué les pareció. **

**En aproximadamente una semana, si no me fallan los cálculos, publicaré un****One-shot****que debía****jajaja****Les****spoilearé**** un poco y les diré que habla sobre un personaje secundario :p espero les guste! ^^**

**Recuerden que estoy en****face****igual que aquí para tener noticias sobre publicación, dar comentarios o charlar un rato****xD**

**Esta semana comienzo exámenes****owo****deséenme suerte ^^/ **

**Que tengan un lindo día los quiero ^^**

**Ake****-x-****aly**


	19. Chapter 19 Como cualquier otro día

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino**__**, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;) **_

_**Digamos NO al plagio. Por favor no copies esta historia total o parcialmente, no te cuelgues del esfuerzo de los demás. Te meterás en muchos problemas. Gracias. **_

**Capitulo 19.**** Como cualquier otro día.**

El lunes llegué temprano como siempre. Me situé en mi asiento y miré hacia la ventana; aún no habían llegado muchos chicos así que me relajé un poco. Puse mi frente sobre mis brazos cruzados en el escritorio y cerré los ojos.

—Tú eres Rino Suzuna, ¿No es así? —No habían pasado ni cinco minutos antes de que una voz femenina irrumpiera el silencio que reinaba en el aula.

Me enderecé y estiré levemente, desperezándome. Me encontré con una chica de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado que reconocí como Natsumi Raimon; era una de las ayudantes del equipo de fútbol y, según había escuchado, hija del Presidente de la junta escolar del Instituto Raimon.

La miré un par de segundos y asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, soy yo —Respondí sin comprender de qué iba todo.

—Acompáñame por favor —Dicho esto dio media vuelta, salió del salón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Dudé un par de segundos ligeramente molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera?

Aún así me levanté y con paso ligero la alcancé con facilidad. Me percaté de que su paso era lento a propósito y de que ella sabía que yo la seguiría. Creo que, de no saber quién era, la hubiese ignorado.

Horas más tarde, durante la hora del almuerzo, me encontraba frente a Aki con expresión monótona y viendo cómo admitía su error pero también diciéndome que no había por qué irme. Me sentía como si estuviera siendo sermoneada por mi madre…

—Simplemente hubieras dicho que no querías que ellos fueran —Me dijo.

La escruté con la mirada.

—Tú los invitaste. Eso habría sido muy grosero —Respondí.

Aki me miró sin saber que decir.

—Tienes razón —Me dijo apenada—. Yo los invité aún sabiendo que irías a mi casa a cambiarte. Lo lamento.

—Perdona —Le dije—. Yo tampoco actué de la mejor manera…

Aki sonrió.

—Ambas fuimos unas tontas —Me extendió la mano a modo de saludo—. ¿Amigas?

La miré por un segundo. No dudé más y estreché su mano.

—Amigas —Murmuré sin expresión, pero ella parecía satisfecha con eso.

Supuse que debía sonreír también, pero no pude. Mis labios seguían en una irregular línea recta y no sabía por qué simplemente no podía cambiar mi rostro monótono y frío.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas bajo un árbol cercano a la cancha de fútbol. Habíamos salido temprano así que aún no había muchos alumnos fuera de sus salones; Aki ni siquiera había picado su arroz con curry por estar hablando. Yo aún no tenía mucho apetito, así que ni siquiera había abierto mi lonchera para ver qué me había puesto mi madre en la mañana.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy? Eso es raro en ti. Además, tus cosas ya estaban en tu asiento… —Soltó Aki de pronto.

Recordé entonces lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

—Tuve una charla con el entrenador Kudou y algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil —Murmuré.

Aki me miró sorprendida. Casi se me planta encima con cara de "cuéntame más".

—¡¿EHHH?! ¿Qué te dijeron? —Se apresuró a preguntar.

La miré sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—En mi expediente apareció que yo jugaba fútbol, así que me ofrecieron una prueba para entrar al equipo —Respondí mirando mi lonchera intacta y debatiéndome en abrirla o no.

—¿Y qué les dijiste? —Inquirió con emoción mirándome fijamente.

Levanté la vista para mirarla.

—Les dije que no —Respondí con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Asentí con la cabeza—. ¡No puede ser! Era tu oportunidad para entrar al equipo de fútbol…

Parecía desanimada.

—Ya estoy en el equipo de gimnasia. Además, todos se hubieran enterado de que juego fútbol —Mencioné.

Aki se calmó con resignación.

—Tienes razón —Me dijo mirando su arroz con curry y revolviéndolo haciendo circulitos con los palillos—. Todo lo que hemos planeado se arruinaría…

Esperé un par de segundos y volví a hablar.

—Por eso llegamos a un acuerdo para que mi identidad no sea descubierta… —La miré expectante. Ella alzó la mirada con los ojos brillantes y emocionados.

—¿D-De verdad? ¿Entrarás al equipo? —Inquirió como si no me creyera.

Asentí sin emoción pero, para ser sincera, también me sentía emocionada.

—Siempre y cuando apruebe el examen de ingreso —Agregué.

—Pero eres muy buena no puedes simplemente fallar —Dijo ella con seguridad.

—Eso no podemos asegurarlo —Respondí mientras finalmente abría mi lonchera para inspeccionar su contenido: Una manzana, un sándwich partido en cuatro diagonalmente (aún no estaba segura de qué era) y un onigiri.

—Aún así debes ser positiva. Te irá bien, estoy segura —Me animó Aki.

—Eso espero —Murmuré antes de tomar un cuarto de sándwich y levantar la lonchera para ofrecerle a Aki.

—No, gracias yo ya tengo lo mío —Respondió mientras tomaba un bocado de su arroz con curry. Asentí y le di una mordida a mi sándwich.

—Por cierto —Dijo Aki una vez que tragó su bocado—. ¿Cuándo es el examen?

—Mañana —Respondí.

—¿Ya mañana? —Inquirió antes de tomar otro bocado.

Asentí terminándome ya medio sándwich. Cerré la lonchera y me paré para estirar mis piernas.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —Me preguntó.

Yo estaba haciendo pequeños estiramientos.

—Volveré al club de gimnasia —Respondí mientas me agachaba para tocar el suelo sin flexionar las rodillas.

—Ya veo… eres muy flexible, ¿Verdad?

Levanté la cabeza para hacer contacto visual y me enderecé.

—Dejé de hacer ejercicio algunos meses así que perdí condición física. Pero prácticamente practiqué ballet clásico desde que pude caminar y seguir indicaciones. Mi mejor amigo practicaba fútbol así que cuando podíamos jugábamos los dos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me emocionaba más que el ballet. Aún así, mi padre nunca lo aprobó y me envió a una academia de baile —Murmuré cada vez más ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había dicho eso en voz alta; enfoqué mi mirada y me di cuenta de que Aki me miraba concentrada en lo que yo le decía.

—¿Volviste a verlo? —Inquirió con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero, a tu amigo… ¿Volviste a verlo?

—Ah, sí. Un año después volví —Respondí. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en esos días.

—¿Él te gustaba? —Preguntó de repente con los ojos destellantes.

—¿Qué? No. Eso es meramente imposible —Me apresuré a decir. No estaba siquiera alterada, pero el solo pensarlo me hacía sentir incómoda—. Es como si tuvieras un hermano y te enamoraras de él; sería más admiración que amor. Además me doblaba la edad.

—Entiendo, entiendo… no es para tanto, solo era una pregunta —Sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza.

…

—¡Rino! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué milagro! —Exclamó Mai con alegría. Me encontraba en el gimnasio, justo después de que acabaron las clases.

Continuará…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Voy a hacerles un pequeño Spoiler y les diré que tengo planeada una pequeña historia que es basada en este fic. Aún no les diré de qué trata pero espero les guste y que sí comenten porque en el One-Shot: Aquella familia que Odiaba el Fútbol solo hubo 2 comentarios.**

**Así que espero haya al menos 5 comentarios por capitulo. Como ya casi tengo el 20, pues esperaré a que haya 5 reviews para subir capitulo ˆˆ**

**Sé que tardo mucho pero tengan por seguro que siempre volveré. No descansaré hasta tener terminado este fic :D**

**Gracias por leer y comentar ˆˆ**


	20. Chapter 20 Un nuevo amigo

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino**__**, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;) **_

_**Digamos NO al plagio. Por favor no copies esta historia total o parcialmente, no te cuelgues del esfuerzo de los demás. Te meterás en muchos problemas. Gracias. **_

**Capítulo 20. Un nuevo amigo.**

—¡Rino! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué milagro! —Exclamó Mai con alegría. Me encontraba en el gimnasio, justo después de que acabaron las clases.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Aunque, a decir verdad, nos vimos hoy… hace como unos minutos —Respondí sin emoción.

—Jeje, no has cambiado nada —Dijo sonriente—. Empezaremos el entrenamiento en cuanto lleguen las demás, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y me dirigí al vestidor en silencio.

Más tarde, en mi casa, me encontraba cenando sopa de Miso en silencio después de haber tomado un baño. Mi madre revisaba la tarea de Hiyori al otro extremo de la mesa.

—A propósito —Murmuré terminando un bocado—. ¿Por qué mi padre se encontraba tan extraño el sábado?

Mi madre volteó a verme.

—Oh, cariño. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero el abuelo se irá a vivir a Okinawa algún tiempo y tu padre no quiere que se vaya —Me explicó.

La miré con escepticismo.

—¿Hizo tanto drama por eso? —Murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi madre lo escuchara.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu padre cuando algo no le parece —Se excusó mi madre con tranquilidad.

Exhalé con resignación.

—Creí que algo malo había pasado —Reclamé con monotonía mientras seguía comiendo mi sopa.

—¿El abuelo se mudará a Okinawa? —Preguntó Hiyori con preocupación.

Mi mamá suspiró.

—Ya, tranquilas las dos. Solo serán unos meses —Dijo mi madre manteniendo la calma.

—Estoy tranquila —Murmuré.

Terminé de comer y me dispuse a lavar los platos.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —Dijo mi madre—. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que reíste.

—Eso no es importante —Respondí y entré a la cocina.

No la escuché bien, pero juraría que suspiró después de ello.

Yo también suspiré.

Al terminar fui a hacer mis deberes a mi habitación y me fui a dormir. Sabía que al día siguiente sucedería algo muy importante. Era mi examen de ingreso al equipo de fútbol y, para ser sincera, estaba nerviosa.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes de que sonara el despertador. Me metí al baño y, aún vistiendo mi pijama me miré al espejo. Miré especialmente mi cuello: aún tenía una línea púrpura alrededor de este y puntitos alrededor de ella. Fruncí el ceño y toqué las puntadas con la yema de mis dedos con molestia. Se notaba demasiado.

Hasta ese momento lo había logrado ocultar con una bufanda y con una gargantilla negra en el fútbol pero esperaba que nadie lo asociara.

Me di una ducha y saliendo me puse mi uniforme de la escuela, cepillé mi cabello oscuro y largo y por algún extraño motivo me hice una trenza para sujetarlo. A mi mochila de la escuela agregué una venda ancha y mi equipo de chico: peluca, lentillas, entre otras cosas.

Mi mochila terminó viéndose más llena de lo común. Fruncí el ceño pero no le tomé demasiada importancia.

Me coloqué la gargantilla y sobre esta me puse mi bufanda. Al menos aún no hacía demasiado calor.

Salí de mi casa con tranquilidad, pero por dentro me latía el corazón desbocado. Estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

Como siempre llegué temprano, pero me encontré con Shiro al entrar al salón.

—Buenos días —Me dijo él con tranquilidad.

—Buenos días —Respondí con monotonía.

Me senté en mi habitual asiento y miré hacia adelante.

—Ellos cambiaron la estrategia —Dijo él detrás de mí.

Volteé a verlo.

—¿Perdón?

—Los chicos. Aún no se dan por vencidos.

—Ah, eso. Creí que sí —Respondí sin molestarme. Ya ni lo recordaba, considerando el hecho de que había jugado con ellos el sábado pasado.

—Yo tampoco me he dado por vencido —Murmuró él tímidamente.

Lo miré un par de segundos.

—No es necesario tanto jaleo. No tengo nada en contra del fútbol —Me excusé y planeé finalizar la conversación.

—Entonces ve a ver el examen de hoy —Dijo de repente.

—¿Eh? —Balbucí sorprendida, pero sin demostrarlo facialmente.

—Sí, bueno, yo… solo decía… es que habrá un examen de ingreso para el equipo de fútbol… —Comenzó a decir torpemente.

—Lo siento, tengo entrenamiento en gimnasia —Respondí—. Pero gracias por la invitación.

—Bueno… Parece que no se puede hacer nada contra eso. No hay problema —Miró hacia abajo con timidez.

—No muerdo —Murmuré y lo miré sin expresión.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró un par de segundos.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero siempre tienes el mismo rostro inexpresivo y… —Lo interrumpí.

—No puedo hacer gestos. Es como una maldición —Le dije.

—¿No puedes? —Inquirió incrédulo.

—No.

—Vaya, yo creí que lo hacías a propósito —Sonrió entonces.

Lo miré sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Entonces de repente recordé.

—¿Esta es la nueva estrategia? —Pregunté con escepticismo.

—¿Q-Qué? No, no, ¡para nada! —Comenzó a tartamudear mientras sacudía las manos frente a él mostrándome las palmas

Su expresión era divertida, pero no me reí.

—¿Entonces?

—Se me ocurre algo. Tú accedes a jugar fútbol conmigo y yo les digo que detengan su operación. ¿Qué te paree? —Propuso aparentemente tranquilo. Aparentemente porque sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

De haber podido, me habría reído. Suspiré y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Lo prometes? —Pregunté con seriedad.

—Lo prometo —Respondió y sonrió. A mi parecer, lo decía en serio.

—Acepto entonces —Extendí mi mano a manera de saludo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y estrechó mi mano.

—¡G-Genial! —Exclamó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Aki llegó minutos más tarde. Me sorprendió ver que ellos llegaron más temprano que de costumbre; cuando ella nos vio charlando sobre cosas irrelevantes nos miró con extrañeza.

—¿Sucedió algo y no me enteré? —Se limitó a preguntar Aki.

—No realmente —Respondí.

—Solo le preguntaba si quería ir al examen de hoy pero como era de esperarse se negó —Respondió Shiro con tranquilidad.

Lo miré fijamente pero no dije nada. ¿"Era de esperarse"? ¡Jum!

—Y-Ya veo —Dijo Aki con una sonrisa extraña.

Nadie dijo nada por un par de segundos.

—Por cierto, hoy te recogiste el cabello —Notó Aki. No supe si lo dijo por eso o si solo buscaba decir algo para romper el silencio.

Asentí pero no dije nada.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando. Vi a Mai y ella me saludó animada; yo agité la mano y luego recordé que debía faltar para ir al examen de ingreso. Me levanté y me acerqué a su asiento.

—Hola —Dije, no muy segura.

—¡Hola Suzuna! ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… quería preguntarte si puedo faltar el día de hoy —Murmuré.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, no, solo… debo hacer algo.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Me miró maternal.

—Quizá después… —Dije en un tono bajo.

Me miró reflexionando durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo. Pero no dejes de calentar, ¿De acuerdo? —Me instruyó.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

—Suerte con lo que vayas a hacer.

La miré sorprendida. ¿Podría ser que ella supiera…?

—Gracias —Le dije con sinceridad.

Durante todo el día no pude concentrarme. Me sentía muy nerviosa por lo que sucedería. Comencé a dudar de mis capacidades.

Una bolita de papel cayó sobre mi escritorio. La abrí sin ganas.

"¡Te irá bien! ¡Ánimo!".

Miré hacia mi derecha. No estaba tan segura, pero agradecí el gesto. Venía de Aki.

Ella sonrió y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y Aki me llevó a un lugar donde pudiera cambiarme.

Era la hora de ir a mi examen.

Continuará…

**Y bieeen esta vez no me tardé tanto, ¿O sí?**

**Bueno jajaja muchas gracias por los comentarios n.n publicaré el siguiente igual que este, después de tener mínimo 5 comentarios.**

**También estoy trabajando en el mini-fic que estoy planeando. Seguramente se resolverán unas cuantas dudas en ese así que espérenlo!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Ake-x-aly (búscame en facebook ˆˆ)**


	21. Chapter 21 El examen

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino**__**, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;) **_

_**Digamos NO al plagio. Por favor no copies esta historia total o parcialmente, no te cuelgues del esfuerzo de los demás. Te meterás en muchos problemas. Gracias. **_

**Capítulo 21. El examen.**

Una vez que me aseguré de que las vendas en mi pecho estaban bien puestas y que mi cabello largo no se salía de la peluca, salí para encontrarme con Aki. Ella se encargó de mi mochila y mis cosas y sonrió. Yo suspiré con nerviosismo, me sentí como cuando era pequeña y estaba por entrar a un equipo de fútbol…

"_Un momento"_, Pensé. _"Pero si aquella vez logré pasar el examen"._

Comencé a sentirme menos nerviosa. Este pensamiento definitivamente me animó.

Las dos nos dirigimos al campo de fútbol donde sería el examen de ingreso. Ahora no solo estaba ligeramente nerviosa, también me sentía emocionada y ansiosa. Una vez que llegamos Aki se reunió con las demás managers del equipo y yo llegué por mi cuenta a la cancha; ahí se encontraba reunido el equipo de fútbol.

Justo acababa de llegar cuando todos voltearon a verme. Unos con sorpresa, otros con confusión, otros con molestia. En esta última categoría de encontraba Fudou. El primero en hacer una exclamación de bienvenida fue Endou.

—¡Rikuto! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vienes al examen de ingreso?

Asentí con expresión tranquila. Tenía algo de miedo, pero no lo demostraba.

—¡Pero él ni siquiera asiste a este instituto! —Replicó Fudou.

—Haremos una excepción —Habló una voz femenina detrás de él. Se volteó y dio con Natsumi. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Es eso posible? —Inquirió molesto.

—Lo es —Respondió ella.

Fudou me lanzó una mirada desagradable y seguido se hizo paso entre sus compañeros para ir a la banca. Lo miré sin mucho interés, la verdad es que agradarles a todos era lo que menos me preocupaba, lo que ahora me interesaba era pasar el examen.

—No le hagas caso —Me dijo Tsunami recargándose en mi hombro—. Solo está celoso.

—Puedo entender eso —Murmuré.

—¿Entonces te unirás a nuestro equipo? —Preguntó Endou sonriente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Genial! ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! —Exclamó.

Entonces mi mirada se cruzó con la de Gouenji, quien me miraba fijamente.

De alguna manera, lo consideraba mi rival. Él no dijo nada y yo tampoco, pero en nuestra mirada se podía advertir desafío. Estaba ansiosa por volver a competir contra él.

No estaba muy familiarizada con todo el equipo, pero de alguna manera me sentía bien con todos ellos. Bueno, Fudou era una pequeña excepción.

En ese momento el entrenador Kudou apareció. Seguido por varios chicos que portaban uniforme de fútbol.

—El examen de ingreso dará inicio en diez minutos. Asegúrense de haber calentado —Dijo él.

Fruncí el ceño con decisión y me dispuse a calentar. Los chicos que acababan de llegar eran en total cinco, pero no mencionaron sus nombres. Se colocaron cerca de mí y también se pusieron a calentar mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Tres de ellos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro y distintos cortes de cabello. Uno de ellos tenía la piel morena y los otros dos eran de tez clara, uno de ojos castaños y otro de ojos verdes. Los otros dos eran diferentes. Uno era pelirrojo, con ojos castaños y pecas y otro rubio de ojos grises.

Los diez minutos terminaron y nos hicieron formarnos al estilo militar, uno al costado de otro y mirando hacia el frente donde se encontraba el entrenador y el equipo de fútbol.

El entrenador nos dividió en dos grupos de tres, ya que éramos seis en total.

—La dinámica es simple. Jugarán entre ustedes durante un lapso de quince minutos —Nos instruyó el entrenador—. Hagan su mayor esfuerzo.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces solo jugarán entre ellos? —Dudó Kido.

—Así es. ¿Alguna objeción?

—No, solo preguntaba —Murmuró él y su rostro se volvió pensativo.

De alguna manera creo que al igual que yo esperaba que nos pusiera a jugar con el equipo de fútbol.

Los cinco me miraron como a una extraña y murmuraron entre ellos. Algo no me daba buena espina.

En mi equipo se encontraba uno de los castaños, el de ojos verdes y el pelirrojo. En el otro equipo quedaron los otros dos castaños y el rubio.

—Sin más que decir, el examen dará inicio —Sentenció el entrenador e hizo sonar el pitido de inicio.

Los dos castaños del equipo contrario se hicieron primero con el balón y comenzaron a pasarlo entre ellos en dirección a mi portería, la cual estaba vacía al igual que la del equipo contrario. Me dispuse a quitarles el balón pero los miembros de mi equipo se interpusieron en mi camino y me hicieron a un lado. Perdí ligeramente el equilibrio y me tropecé, pero pude mantenerme de pie. Pude ver como uno de ellos sonreía; me di cuenta entonces de que no iban a dejarme jugar. Fruncí el ceño y aceleré la velocidad tratando de alcanzarlos. El castaño de piel morena tiró con fuerza directo a la portería vacía a una considerable distancia de la misma, pero yo aceleré aún más la velocidad y me interpuse entre el balón y la portería, deteniendo el esférico con mi pecho y bajándolo con habilidad. Pude ver como a mi equipo se le descolocaba la quijada de la sorpresa. De haber podido, les habría sonreído.

Pude ver cómo me miraban molestos y corrían hacia mí. Los miré confundida; ¿Qué no se supone que estaban en mi equipo? Fruncí el ceño y driblé entre los cuatro chicos que ahora iban contra mí. Corrí con velocidad hacia la portería contraria y me encontré con el chico rubio que sonreía, al parecer estaba esperándome.

Él quiso hacer una barrida pero salté a tiempo y pateé el balón con todas mis fuerzas directo a la portería. El balón entró limpiamente, a pesar de haberlo enviado desde media cancha.

Corrí para encontrarme con el esférico y al darme media vuelta me encontré con cinco miradas de odio dirigidas hacia mí. Fruncí los labios y me dispuse a dejar de lado mi egoísmo; se supone que tenía que trabajar en equipo, aunque mi equipo en sí no lo hiciera.

Patee el balón y se lo pasé al pelirrojo, el cual me miró con sorpresa, pero al instante su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa. Le pasó el balón al ojiverde y ambos sonrieron.

A continuación comenzaron a hacer todo lo posible por excluirme y no darme el balón. Cuando se los pedía me ignoraban y cuando lo tenía en mi posesión los cinco se unían para quitármelo.

Esto ya no era como yo esperaba. Mi equipo me excluía por completo y, lo que buscaban era que yo no me luciera y jugar entre ellos. Comencé a molestarme, tenía poco tiempo para lograr lucirme y ellos no me estaban ayudando.

—No sean tontos —Dije molesta—. Están siendo egoístas. Se supone que somos un equipo.

—¿Hacer equipo contigo? ¡No me hagas reír! —Exclamó el castaño de ojos verdes antes de quitarme el balón y hacerme a un lado.

Esto fue lo que me hizo explotar. Me acerqué a él con velocidad y me coloqué a la par.

—Pásame el balón.

Él me ignoró así que no tuve otra opción más que quitarle el balón.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó él.

Le volví a dar el balón.

—O coperas conmigo, o te quito de mi camino —Amenacé con mirada glacial.

Me miró molesto, pero me pasó el balón de regreso.

—Gracias.

Pude divisar al pelirrojo cerca de mí así que le pasé el balón.

—Más te vale hacer lo que te pido —Dije con el mismo tono de amenaza que usé con mi otro compañero. Pero no fue tan sencillo, él me miró desafiante.

—¿O qué harás? —Me dijo.

—Esto —Seguido le quité el balón con facilidad y se lo pasé al castaño.

Este lo recibió y se lo paso al pelirrojo antes de que el rubio se lo quitara.

—¡Haz lo que él dice!

El pelirrojo dudó pero, al ver a uno de los castaños frente a él no tuvo otra opción y tuvo que pasarme el balón.

—¡Alto! —Exclamó el entrenador e hizo sonar el silbato.

—¿Qué? Pero si acababa de empezar… —Murmuré para mí misma.

Todos nos acercamos al entrenador, incluyendo a Raimon.

—A continuación, mencionaré a aquellos que pasaron el examen —Dijo el entrenador con mirada seria—. Cuando los nombre pasen al frente.

Tragué con dificultad. Sentí que no pude hacer el debut extraordinario que quería hacer.

Pude divisar a Aki, quien me sonrió. Sabía que yo estaba nerviosa, así que trataba de animarme.

—Pase al frente…

_Continuará…_

**Y bien eso ha sido todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza ;n;**

**Publicaré el siguiente capítulo cuando tenga como mínimo 5 reviews ˆˆ**

**Recuerden que hierva mala nunca muere así que me tendrán aquí actualizando aunque sea tarde pero sin sueño xD jajaja**

**Recuerden que estoy en facebook o.o Como Ake-x-aly **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 22 :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Como si nada hubiera cambiado

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino**__**, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;) **_

_**Digamos NO al plagio. Por favor no copies esta historia total o parcialmente, no te cuelgues del esfuerzo de los demás. Te meterás en muchos problemas. Gracias. **_

**Capítulo 22. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.**

—Pase al frente Rikuto Ichihara… —Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre falso y di un paso hacia adelante inconscientemente—. Eso es todo.

Apenas si tuve tiempo de alegrarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo él? —Escuché detrás de mí. Voltee ligeramente: eran los demás chicos quienes reclamaban.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué sólo él y nosotros no? —Exclamó el rubio.

El entrenador mantuvo su rostro inmutable y respondió con seriedad y cierto tono de aprehensión.

—Tú y tu equipo solo se esforzaron por trabajar con los otros y opacar a Ichihara. Por lo tanto no destacaron sus habilidades y demostraron su baja lealtad. En cambio el equipo de Ichihara excluyó al mismo e ignoraron sus sugerencias; demostraron su deficiente disposición a trabajar en equipo.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, pero el pelirrojo se atrevió a seguir.

—¡Él también jugó por su cuenta!

—Al principio pensé en rechazarlo también, pero luego demostró saber seguir indicaciones y siguió intentando trabajar en equipo, además de que manifestó habilidad de liderazgo al final cuando logró que ustedes trabajaran con él —Respondió el entrenador.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto. Los demás chicos no supieron qué decir, solo me lanzaron una mirada de odio y uno de ellos habló.

—Vámonos.

Los demás lo siguieron de mala gana y se retiraron con lentitud.

—Son un montón de puñetas, no les hagas caso —Me animó Tsunami como solía hacerlo.

—¡Bienvenido al equipo! —Exclamó Endou con energía.

—Gracias por aceptarme en su equipo —Dije. Por dentro me sentía tímida y sumamente emocionada. ¡Había pasado el examen!

Casa uno fue dándome la bienvenida. El único que parecía molesto por mi victoria era Fudo, pero por supuesto era algo que ya me esperaba. Sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba.

—Eres realmente muy veloz —Me dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa—. ¿Podría tener una carrera contigo?

Lo miré sintiéndome elogiada.

—Claro, quizá después.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu posición? —Me preguntó Toramaru.

—Usualmente soy delantero o portero, pero puedo jugar en cualquier posición que se me indique —Respondí.

—¿A qué instituto vas? —Me preguntó Tachimukai.

—Muy bien basta de preguntas hora de entrenar —Nos interrumpió el entrenador. Afortunadamente no tuve que responder.

Voltee a ver hacia donde se encontraban las managers y me encontré con una Aki sonriente. Levantó su puño y movió los labios: "¡Ánimo!", me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada al entrenador.

—Comenzaremos dándole vueltas a la cancha durante quince minutos. ¡Rápido! —Instruyó.

Todos comenzamos a correr en grupo alrededor de la cancha. ¡Extrañaba tanto hacerlo!

Pasados los quince minutos el entrenador ya había colocado cuatro conos, uno en cada esquina del campo de fútbol. El entrenador nos puso a hacer un circuito, debíamos correr de un cono a otro y a cada lado pertenecía una diferente actividad.

A Fubuki, Someoka, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kogure les tocó el equipo uno. Kazemaru, Hijikata, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Endo les tocó el equipo dos. A Gouenji, Tobitaka,Toramaru y Tsunami les tocó el equipo tres y a Kido, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Fudo y yo nos tocó el equipo cuatro.

El circuito funcionaba así: el cono uno estaba destinado a abdominales, el dos a sentadillas, el tres a lagartijas y el cuatro a saltos. Debíamos correr de un extremo a otro con nuestro equipo e intercambiar el cono cada que sonara el silbato.

—Te demostraré que soy mejor que tú —Me dijo Fudo antes de colocarse en su lugar.

—Ya veremos —Me limité a decir.

Iniciamos en el cono cuatro. El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato y comenzamos a saltar lo más alto que podíamos. Fudo trataba de saltar más alto que yo, al igual que yo intentaba saltar más alto que él.

Así estuvimos un buen rato sin parar, hasta que sonó el silbato y corrimos hacia el cono uno. Los dos en nuestro afán por probar quién era mejor hacíamos los abdominales a gran velocidad.

Así nos pasamos el resto del ejercicio: Compitiendo.

Al final del mismo, cuando el entrenador dio la señal de que nos detuviéramos, Fudo y yo nos tumbamos al mismo tiempo, ambos cansados.

—¡Yo lo hice mejor que tú! —Exclamó él hiperventilando.

—No digas tonterías yo lo hice mejor que tú —Dije respirando con dificultad.

—¡Tú corres como niñita!

—Mi abuela corre más rápido que tú —Contraataqué.

—Se ve que se divierten —Dijo Kido con una sonrisa.

—¡No me estoy divirtiendo! —Reclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya ustedes sí que se lo toman muy en serio —Dijo Kazemaru.

—¡Todos deberíamos esforzarnos con mucho ánimo al igual que ellos! —Exclamó Endo.

Yo me incorporé quedando sentada. Aún no lograba regular mi respiración.

—¿Eso fue todo? —Inquirí respirando hondo.

—¿Bromeas? Eso es solo el comienzo —Respondió Tsunami.

Kogure comenzó a reírse. Obviamente se estaba burlando de mí.

Lo miré con frialdad y bufé con cansancio. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no asistía a un entrenamiento de fútbol. Definitivamente había perdido condición física.

Tachimukai me tendió la mano y yo la estreché, él me ayudó a levantarme y sonrió. En ese momento me habría gustado poder sonreír para no verme tan seria, pero era algo que no podía cambiar.

Continuamos con el entrenamiento. Esta vez fue más tranquilo ya que fue más técnica que entrenamiento físico.

Cuando terminamos ya era algo tarde pero aún no anochecía. Las managers del equipo nos recibieron con bebidas y toallas limpias y secas.

—¡Buen trabajo chicos! —Nos animó Aki.

Tomé una bebida y comencé a beberla con tranquilidad. Me sequé el sudor de la cara con una de las toallas y me senté en el suelo.

—Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora —Dijo el entrenador Fudo y dicho esto me miró—. Pediste permiso para asistir al examen, ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Él sabía que debía ir a mi clase de gimnasia.

—No tengo problema con que llegues tarde siempre y cuando hayas calentado y llegues a una razonable —Me dijo.

—Está bien, entrenador —Respondí. Él se retiró dicho esto.

—Buen trabajo —Me dijo Endo sonriente mientras me daba la mano. Yo la tomé y me levanté.

—Gracias, igualmente —Respondí.

—Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a comer ramen, ¿Quieres venir? —Me invitó.

Iba a aceptar pero recordé que debía ir a mi casa o me metería en problemas.

—Lo siento, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Será para otra ocasión —Respondí.

—No hay problema, ya será después —Dijo él y sonrió.

Me despedí de todos y le pedí mis cosas a Aki quien me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, le agradecí y le dije que no. Me dirigí al baño de chicas a escondidas y me cambié lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando salí casi no había nadie en el instituto, solo algunos rezagados que salían de sus talleres. Caminé con tranquilidad hacia la salida y no me imaginé que el equipo de fútbol aún estaría en la entrada.

Traté de caminar como si no los hubiera visto pero alguien se plantó frente a mí.

—Hola —Me habló. Era Gouenji.

Lo miré sorprendida, pero no lo demostré.

—Hola —Respondí sin muchos ánimos.

—Quería pedirte algo —Me dijo él con mirada seria.

¿Pedirme algo? Lo miré expectante. Esto no tenía sentido ¿Por qué él iba a pedirme algo?

_Continuará… _

**Y bien, espero no haberme tardado mucho w Espero les haya gustado *w* Esperaré 5 comentarios mínimo para publicar el 23 recuerden que sus comentarios me animan y me recuerdan constantemente que debo subir el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo *w* **

**Ake-x-aly (buscame en facebook :D)**


	23. Chapter 23 El favor de Gouenji

_**Inazuma**____**Eleven No me pertenece, sólo**____**Rino**__**, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente en**____**Inazuma**____**eleven ;) **_

_**Digamos NO al plagio. Por favor no copies esta historia total o parcialmente, no te cuelgues del esfuerzo de los demás. Te meterás en muchos problemas. Gracias. **_

**Capítulo 23. El favor de Gouenji.**

Traté de caminar como si no los hubiera visto pero alguien se plantó frente a mí.

—Hola —Me habló. Era Gouenji.

Lo miré sorprendida, pero no lo demostré.

—Hola —Respondí sin muchos ánimos.

—Quería pedirte algo —Me dijo él con mirada seria.

¿Pedirme algo? Lo miré expectante. Esto no tenía sentido ¿Por qué él iba a pedirme algo?

—Escuché de mi hermana que Hiyori necesita unas espinilleras y le prestaré unas, ¿Podrías entregárselas por mí? —Me dijo aún serio.

Quedé corta. Esperaba que me pidiera otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no se las entregas tú? —Pregunté sin muchos ánimos.

—Pensé que quizá tendrías la amabilidad de entregárselas, ya que es tu hermana y las necesita —Respondió mirándome fijamente.

La única expresión que pude hacer fue fruncir levemente el ceño. Detestaba no poder expresar emociones. Desde aquél incidente, había perdido la capacidad de gesticular. Intenté de diversas maneras, pero los músculos de mi cara simplemente no se sentían. Bufé mentalmente.

—Está bien, yo se las entrego —Respondí.

—Gracias —Dijo él y comenzó a buscar en su mochila.

El equipo de fútbol se acercó mientras Gouenji buscaba las espinilleras.

—¡Hola! —Me saludó Endo.

Lo miré.

—Hola… —Respondí monótonamente.

Gouenji encontró lo que buscaba y me lo entregó.

—¿Para qué quieres las espinilleras? —Me preguntó Endo.

—No son para mí —Respondí y las tomé. No dije nada y me dispuse a irme.

—¡Espera! —Insistió Endo.

Me detuve y giré con lentitud.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunté con tono glacial. Era difícil ser grosera con él siendo que me caía tan bien.

Se inclinó frente a mí.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi idea el secuestro de aquella vez! —Dijo casi gritando.

Suspiré.

—Está bien. Nadie salió herido —Respondí sin ánimos de quedarme más tiempo. Estaría en problemas si llegaba tarde a mi casa.

Endo se enderezó.

—¿D-De verdad? —Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y di media vuelta, de nuevo dispuesta a irme.

Al llegar a mi casa ya había oscurecido. Aún así, mi padre no me regañó, ya que le dije que mi entrenamiento terminaba a las ocho (lo cual no era una mentira).

Saludé a mi mamá (la cual me dijo que tomara un baño) y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana.

Toqué y esperé a que abriera. Cuando lo hizo me miró sorprendida.

—¿Suzuna? —Murmuró.

—Tengo algo para ti —Le dije sin emoción en mi rostro. Aún así, ella sí se emocionó.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —Exclamó dando pequeños saltitos y sonriendo.

—Gouenji me dijo que te entregara esto —Dije mientras buscaba en mi mochila.

Saqué las espinilleras y mi hermana las observó con sorpresa.

—¡Espinilleras! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! —Expresó y seguido me abrazó. Yo me sorprendí ante tal acto.

—¿Por qué me abrazas? —Pregunté confusa.

—Porque quiero —Respondió y no me soltó—. Dile a Gouenji que muchas gracias.

—¿No prefieres decírselo tú misma? —Inquirí.

—No creo verlo pronto. En cambio tú vas en su instituto. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Está bien —Dije con resignación.

—¡Gracias! —Me dijo ella y me soltó.

—No es nada… —Murmuré.

Hiyori sonrió.

—¿Querrías jugar conmigo un día de estos? —Preguntó con los ojos destellantes.

Casi pude sonreír en ese momento. Sin embargo, no pude.

—Claro —Respondí sintiéndome cálida por dentro.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Dudó mi hermana abriendo más los ojos.

—Sí, de verdad —Aseguré.

—¡Gracias! —Agradeció sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a tomar un baño y a terminar mis deberes.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una sonrisa mental de satisfacción. Me sentía realmente bien.

Al día siguiente esperé a Gouenji en la entrada del instituto para agradecerle. Cuando llegó venía acompañado del porterito entusiasta y de Kido.

Me planté frente a ellos.

—¡Hola! —Saludó Endo.

—Hola —Saludé y miré a Gouenji—. Solo quería agradecerte por las espinilleras. A mi hermana le hicieron muy feliz y me pidió que te agradeciera.

—No es nada —Dio una media sonrisa—.Espero que las disfrute mucho. Salúdame a Hiyori.

Me sorprendió ver cómo me hablaba. Sin rencor, sin molestia. Parecía estar satisfecho por haberle regalado las espinilleras a Hiyori; al parecer ella realmente le agradaba. En realidad era un chico amable, quizá solo actuaba serio conmigo porque yo era realmente grosera.

—Lo haré —Respondí sin emoción en mi rostro.

Dicho esto di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi salón.

A partir de ese día inició mi nueva rutina: clases normales hasta las cuatro, de cuatro a seis, gimnasia y de seis a ocho, fútbol.

Y así pasó la semana. Llegó el sábado y yo me sentía de maravilla; estaba volviendo a ser la yo de antes.

Tuvimos entrenamiento el sábado en el campo de siempre y, al final mientras platicaba con Aki de regreso a su casa, me encontré con Sora caminando tranquilamente por la banqueta.

—¿Rino? —Inquirió él al verme.

—¡Shhh! —Exclamé y bajé la voz—. No soy Rino en este momento.

Aki me miró esperando una explicación.

Suspiré.

—Aki, él es Sora. Sora, ella es Aki —Presenté.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó Aki.

—Hola —Saludó tímidamente Sora, entonces volteó a verme—. Mi hermana me ha preguntado mucho por ti.

—¿De verdad? —Inquirí.

—Sí. Me ha preguntado si vas a volver a visitarla.

—Dile que iré mañana —Le dije.

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial! —Exclamó y sonrió.

Lo miré sin expresión pero con ganas de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Entonces yo ammm… bueno, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Dicho esto continuó con su camino y me dejó de nuevo a solas con Aki.

—¿Quién es él? —Me preguntó ella.

—Un chico que conocí la semana pasada, cuando me fui del entrenamiento y me perdí —Respondí.

—¿Te perdiste? —Me miró Aki sorprendida y con preocupación.

—Sí pero él me llevó a su casa y…

—¿Te llevó a su casa? —Me interrumpió.

Bufé mentalmente.

—Como te estaba diciendo. Me llevó a su casa y ahí su hermana me prestó ropa de chica porque la mía la había dejado en tu casa y no podía volver así vestida a la mía. El punto es que él me dijo cómo volver a mi casa… —Me callé de repente—. Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó.

Aki me miró sin decir nada. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo a la espera de su respuesta.

—Interesante —Dijo con un tono alegre después de unos segundos de silencio.

Era sábado por la tarde y yo tenía planeada una actividad para mi hermana. Me cambié en casa de Aki y me despedí de ella con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer.

Cuando llegué a mi casa mi hermana estaba viendo televisión con expresión aburrida. Me paré entre la televisión y Hiyori.

—¡Oye muévete no me dejas ver! —Exclamó molesta.

—¿Así le hablas a tu nueva entrenadora de fútbol? —Respondí con seriedad.

—¿Entrenadora? —Lo pensó por unos segundos—. ¡Entrenadora! ¿De verdad?

—Voy a ir a ponerme ropa de deporte y a conseguir un balón. Si no estás lista para entonces me voy sin ti —Dicho esto me dirigí a mi habitación.

Una vez vestida con ropa de deporte y después de encontrar un balón entre las cajas de mudanza del garaje, me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa y me encontré con Hiyori vestida con su uniforme de fútbol del equipo infantil al que pertenecía.

—¿Lista? —Pregunté.

—¡Lista! —Exclamó ella.

Mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos al campo al lado del lago. Una vez ahí, y asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie que me descubriera, calentamos para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

Comenzamos corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Yo dejé atrás a Hiyori inconscientemente, me adelanté con facilidad; una vez que pasaron quince minutos me detuve y me encontré con mi hermana, pero me percaté de algo: alguien más estaba con nosotras.

Un chico de cabello azul dominaba el balón que habíamos traído para nuestro entrenamiento, lo maniobraba con habilidad y parecía concentrado. El chico estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos de su misma estatura.

Ambos me eran conocidos.

Tragué saliva. ¿Estaba en problemas?

Probablemente sí.

_Continuará… _

**Y bueno, lamento la demora. Pero recuerden que aquí sigo y no me olvido de ustedes! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo hice un poco más largo por compensación por haber tardado tanto.**

**¿Quiénes creen que sean los individuos que acaban de aparecer?**

**¿No lo saben? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de Las chicas no juegan fútbol.**

**Dejen Reviews y PROMETO que esta vez no me tardaré tanto en actualizar. Espero 10 reviews para publicar el siguiente capítulo (no digan que son muchos porque el 22 tuvo 12 xD) Así que muchas gracias por leer! Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez! **

**Nos vemos en el 24 :3 **

**Ake-x-aly (búscame en facebook x3)**


	24. Chapter 24 Viejas amigas

_**InazumaEleven No me pertenece, sóloRino, su familia, sus compañeras de gimnasia y cualquier otro personaje inexistente enInazumaeleven ;)**_

_**Digamos NO al plagio. Por favor no copies esta historia total o parcialmente, no te cuelgues del esfuerzo de los demás. Te meterás en muchos problemas. Gracias.**_

**Capítulo 24. Viejas amigas.**

Mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos al campo al lado del lago. Una vez ahí, y asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie que me descubriera, calentamos para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

Comenzamos corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Yo dejé atrás a Hiyori inconscientemente, me adelanté con facilidad; una vez que pasaron quince minutos me detuve y me encontré con mi hermana, pero me percaté de algo: alguien más estaba con nosotras.

Un chico de cabello azul dominaba el balón que habíamos traído para nuestro entrenamiento, lo maniobraba con habilidad y parecía concentrado. El chico estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos de su misma estatura.

Ambos me eran conocidos.

Tragué saliva. ¿Estaba en problemas?

Probablemente sí.

—¡Oye! ¡Ese es nuestro balón! —Gritó Hiyori.

Inmediatamente tapé su boca con mi mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los dos voltearon a vernos, el chico de cabello azul dejó de manipular mi balón y me miró fijamente, reconociéndome al instante. Mientras lo miraba sin saber qué decir o hacer, sentí cómo alguien se abalanzaba sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Torné mis ojos, con una sensación bastante familiar.

—Hola Shizuru —Susurré. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a estrecharme un poco más fuerte y me soltó.

—No sabía que se conocieran —Respondió el chico, aún un tanto ajeno a la situación.

—Kazemaru, ¿Cierto? —Le dije al chico, nombrándolo. Él asintió.

Nunca había hablado con Kazemaru fuera del entrenamiento o siendo Suzuna. No podía creer que él y Shizuru, la chica de cabello castaño, se conocieran.

Shizuru Natsume: segunda delantera de mi antiguo equipo de fútbol femenino. Nada más y nada menos que eso. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué conocía a Kazemaru? ¿Por qué seguía siendo amistosa conmigo después de lo que pasó? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sentí que alguien tiraba de mi blusa, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Voltee a ver a mi hermana quien me miraba confundida.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Preguntó.

—Kazemaru está en el mismo equipo de fútbol que Gouenji. Shizuru era mi compañera en… —Me detuve. No podía decirle que era mi antigua compañera de equipo. Al menos no frente a Kazemaru—. Es una antigua amiga.

Shizuru me miró de una manera extraña y yo no supe qué decir.

Todo esto me estaba haciendo sentir bastante incómoda. Después de unos minutos de silencio Kazemaru tomó el balón en sus manos y me lo ofreció.

—¿Es tuyo? —Preguntó.

—En realidad es de mi hermana —La volteé a ver e hice gesto de que lo tomara. Ella lo hizo un tanto confundida. Miré a Shizuru y ella me miró con extrañeza; sabía que el balón era mío, era mi balón favorito desde hacía algún tiempo y estaba ya un poco desgastado. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Aun así, ella no dijo nada.

Hiyori miró el balón un par de segundos y sonrió.

—¡Qué les parece si jugamos todos? —Sonrió. Mi antigua amiga también sonrió tranquilamente y asintió con la cabeza. Invitó a Kazemaru con la mirada y él también aceptó con agrado. A continuación ellos me miraron a la espera de una respuesta.

—Yo paso —Me negué secamente.

Shizuru me dirigió una mirada preocupada. Hiyori hizo un puchero y Kazemaru, por la cara que puso, estaba segura de que ya esperaba esa respuesta de mí.

—¡Pero Suzuna…! —Se quejó mi hermana—. No podemos jugar si solo somos tres. ¡Te necesitamos para hacer equipos de dos!

—Pueden jugar perfectamente sin mí —Respondí sin ganas y dicho esto sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cara. Mi hermana menor acababa de darme un balonazo.

Miré a Hiyori tratando de calmarme. A pesar de que mi rostro no mostraba expresión alguna mi cara comenzó a arder en rabia. Ella me miró con temor pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño y me confrontó.

—¡Siempre haces eso! ¡Huyes de lo que no puedes controlar!

—No sé de qué hablas —Negué con seriedad.

—¡Prometiste que me entrenarías! —Exclamó molesta—. ¡Nunca cumples lo que dices!

Shizuru puso su mano tranquilamente en mi hombro. La volteé a ver y ella sonrió pacíficamente. Como si amablemente me dijera: "Juguemos".

Suspiré calmándome por completo.

—Está bien. Jugaré —Respondí resignada.

Hiyori me abrazó con euforia y Shizuru me abrazó por detrás con tranquilidad. Me sentí extraña ante tanta muestra de afecto.

—Entonces ¿Vamos a jugar o no? —Dije.

Las dos me soltaron y Hiyori me tomó del brazo.

—¡Yo jugaré con Suzuna! —Exclamó—. ¡Con ella en mi equipo no podrán ganarnos!

—No te confíes. Shizuru es muy buena jugadora, y Kazemaru es muy veloz… —Murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos me escucharan.

La castaña y el peliazul me miraron sorprendidos. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Inquirió Kazemaru.

Alcé los hombros y no hice seña de querer responder. Obviamente Kazemaru no sabía que yo había jugado junto a Shizuru y ella no sabía que yo estaba en el mismo equipo que él. De cualquier manera supe distraerlos para que no hicieran más preguntas. Tomé el balón que tenía Hiyori en sus manos y lo pateé hacia el centro del campo de fútbol, seguido corrí a una velocidad moderada tras él.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí toda la tarde? —Dije con seriedad. Afortunadamente lo tomaron como un desafío y corrieron detrás de mí; de esa manera no tuvieron tiempo para hacerme más preguntas.

—¡Hermana espera! —Gritó Hiyori detrás de mí, alcanzándome en poco tiempo.

Mientras corría señalé una portería al azar y me dirigí al equipo contrario.

—Esa es su portería. Quien anote más goles gana —Sentencié y me dirigí hacia ella.

—¡Espera eso es trampa! —Se quejó Kazemaru muy cerca de mí.

—No lo es —Dije mientras seguía corriendo. Kazemaru me alcanzó con facilidad—. Ustedes dos saben perfectamente cómo jugar. Mi hermana apenas es una principiante y yo no juego fútbol. Solo estaba poniendo a mi equipo en una situación equitativa —Una vez dicho esto el peli azul me quitó fácilmente el balón y me dejó atrás en un instante, yendo ahora hacia mi portería.

—Creo que no funcionó —Dijo ya a lo lejos. Apenas si pude escucharlo.

—¡Suzuna! ¿Qué haces? —Me reprendió mi hermana molesta—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste tomar el balón?

—No sé de qué hablas. Él me lo quitó limpiamente —Respondí sin ganas y sin aumentar mi velocidad moderadamente mediocre. Hiyori se quejó entre dientes y aumentó la velocidad buscando alcanzar a Kazemaru, pero él ya había anotado en nuestra portería. No estaba contenta por eso, ya que odio perder y usualmente busco lucirme, pero por algún extraño motivo en ese momento realmente no quería hacerlo. No tenía tantas ganas de jugar, de hecho tenía un mal presentimiento…

Justo estaba en mis pensamientos cuando Shizuru me pasó el balón. La miré confundida, ¿No se suponía que ella estaba en el equipo contrario? Ella sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Kazemaru.

—¿Pero qué…? —Dudé sin entender.

—Solo estamos haciendo el partido equivalente, como tú decías —Explicó el chico sonriendo—. No tiene caso que les ganemos tan fácil, teniendo ustedes desventaja. Debemos jugar todos, ya que todos debemos divertirnos, ¿No crees?

Miré el balón en mis pies y pensé en que seguramente eso de que el fútbol es divertido sería algo que definitivamente diría el porterito entusiasta, así que de alguna manera sonreí por dentro. Pero por otro lado la frase "No tiene caso que les ganemos tan fácil" retumbó en mis oídos. ¿Cómo se supone que me tomara eso? La palabra "Desafío" comenzó a surgir desde lo más profundo de mi ser y comencé a desear el demostrarle que no era nada débil. Apreté mis puños y patee el balón con determinación, completamente cegada por mi a veces problemático espíritu competitivo. Comencé a correr con el balón a mis pies hacia la portería del equipo contrario y vi de reojo a Shizuru alcanzándome; ella llegó a mi lado y justo cuando iba a quitarme el balón me mostró una mirada divertida. Estaba segura de que ella sabía que acababan de herir mi orgullo; ella me arrebató limpiamente el balón y aumentó su velocidad. Me parecía bastante curioso cómo ella era tan contraria a mí, tan tranquila y cariñosa. Mientras yo siempre me situaba en la cima del mundo, ella era mil veces más modesta. Yo a veces hablaba por hablar y ella solo hablaba en momentos críticos o cuando la situación realmente lo requería, además de que sus comentarios siempre eran útiles o inteligentes. Cuando solíamos estar en el mismo equipo, la gente que nos veía juntas decía que nos complementábamos perfectamente, pero…

—¡Suzuna quítale el balón! —Escuché a Hiyori gritar.

Me di cuenta de que estaba recordando aquellos tiempos en los que solíamos ser grandes compañeras y amigas, de alguna manera me sentía un poco nostálgica y culpable por lo que había sucedido. No era capaz de concentrarme y, de nuevo, me sentí realmente desganada; cada vez veía a Shizuru más lejana y me di cuenta de que no solo ella iba ganando velocidad, sino que yo iba disminuyendo la mía. Hasta que finalmente solo me detuve y mis pies no quisieron moverse ya. Me sentía exhausta, pero no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Comencé a revivir aquél día trágico y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Ahora lo único que veía eran los rostros molestos de mis ex compañeras de equipo…

"_¿Qué haces aquí? Ya no eres bienvenida". "Eres la peor". "No puedo creer que nos hicieras esto". "¡¿Qué clase de capitana eres?!". "¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué no nos das una explicación?!". "Eres la peor capitana de la historia". "No queremos que vuelvas al equipo". "No necesitamos a personas desleales como tú". "Eres una irresponsable". "Estás vetada del equipo. Para siempre". "Ni te molestes en regresar el uniforme, no queremos volver a verte por aquí"…_

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo contra el suelo, lo único que vi fue el recuerdo de la mirada decepcionada de Shizuru…

A lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre, era mi hermana quien me hablaba.

_Continuará… _

**Y bueno, después de mil años de no haber actualizado finalmente he vuelto. Tuve algunos problemas (lo normal). Pero como hierva mala nunca muere, no descansaré hasta haber finalizado este fic. Agradezco todos los reviews que dejaron en mi ausencia y a las lectoras que me siguieron insistiendo por una continuación incluso en mi página de Facebook (ellas sabrán de quién hablo, gracias chicas UvU). Y pues qué más puedo decir, ahora estoy como "de vacaciones y sin internet" así que es mi oportunidad para actualizar más seguido, ya que tendré más oportunidades de escribir. El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso de redacción así que corran la voz, Ake-x-aly ha vuelto con más drama que nunca (jojojo) y con muchas ganas de continuar con este fic (después de medio año desaparecida, hay mucho que escribir lol).**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Si les gustó, dejen un review, y si no, también xD acepto críticas constructivas n.n **

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Las chicas no juegan fútbol.**

**Chau!**

—_**Ake-x-aly—**_


End file.
